


Astral Love

by CreativeKrissy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other, Pining Allura (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Quintessence (Voltron), Romance, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, allurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 11:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18659653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeKrissy/pseuds/CreativeKrissy
Summary: A meteor crash landed near the Garrison few months ago. Sharpshooter Lance is brought a confidential assignment to test out new technology.Allura has chosen Lance to pilot Voltron but at an interesting price involving an emotional connection with quintessence.Is Lance the hero of Earth or Allura's chosen savior?





	1. Chapter 1

Since middle school ended, Lance McClain has enrolled to the Garrison. However, there was another student that surpassed his own natural skills: James Griffin. He was no show off but Lance figured he needed motivation to keep himself on top of class rank. It all went downhill from making a wrong decision based on pride. Which is exactly where it brings us to the current event taking place; James and Lance stole two jets in the middle of the night, challenging each other's flight skills. It was no surprise that this had been lead on for bragging rights.

"You're wasting time, Lance!" Jame's voice could be heard over the helmets intercom. His jet maneuvered to a barrel roll high in the night sky.

A loud snicker could be heard over the intercom from Lance. His jet was gliding not too far behind James, swiftly passing the other pilot in a speed throttled during James' barrel roll. From the centre stick, he controlled the wings to allow a sudden full loop and nose dive towards the desert ground below. James could not believe this guy. Showing off unnecessary showmanship for the group of cadets gathered below.

"Idiot!" He yelled into the intercom, following Lance with a nose dive as well.

Within the group of cadets amongst the ground, Lance's sister Veronica had been observing the whole show. She shook her head from the idiotic choice her brother just made. "He better not crash..." She cursed under her breath, worried he wouldn't be able to lift in time before approaching the ground.

Within minutes of diminishing feet from the earth, Lance began to pull the centre stick upwards in hopes his timing was just right. "You should be worried about eating my dust!".

"Yeah, right!" James pulled up his jet as well.

Lance grunted in result of turbulence. Unfortunately, both jets were too fast from the nose dive and became unbalanced for a straight flight over the desert.

"Shit!".

———

The result is a horrible damage to the landing gear and wings of both jets. James and Lance were called to headquarters of the Garrison, where they stood in front of Admiral Sanda and few other generals. All bandaged from scrapes. Not only was there a lecture but suspension of piloting aircraft. The two young men reluctantly agreed to these punishing terms and are allowed to leave.

The moment they reach outside the office, James elbows into Lance's gut out of frustration. "Thanks a lot sharpshooter. You just cost me my rights before an important flight exam!" James was frustrated and gritted his teeth.

Lance scoffed, "I never forced you to accept, genius! Besides, I'm sure you've got connections anyway." He shrugged his shoulders and held a hand to his gut.

"God, you ever take things seriously? You've been off ever since that meteor hit nearby the Garrison." James crossed his arms across his chest.

Indeed, Lance had been distracted lately. The whole fiasco with the meteor set cadets off to a panic one night and within the morning, they were told it was the result of a fallen satellite months ago. That never explained why everyone felt a power surge of electric blackouts or overpowered energy cores to the dorms and buildings nearby. Even the generals brushed off comments about that specific night. Nothing added up and he couldn't focus because of it.

"It's probably due to the new girlfriend of his dreams," a familiar voice spoke from the hallway, it was Pidge. Lance and James saw Pidge, Hunk, Kinkade, and Leifsdottir standing with expressions of disbelief on their faces.

"Oh yeah, definitely! Lance hasn't stopped talking about this mystery dream girl he's been seeing," Hunk smirked at Lance.

"Shut up, you guys." Lance whines as he shakes his head.

James sighed and walked over to Kinkade and Leifsdottir. "I am so done with your antics McClain. It cost me something important and you just don't give a shit over some unexplained meteor, and a dream girl? How stupid are you?".

Lance ignored the comments coming from his opponent. "Again, I never pulled your leg into it. Just deal with it like I have to, then maybe we'll all have a decent morning." He muttered before walking in the opposite direction.

No one had anything to say anymore. Pidge and Hunk shrugged as they waved goodbyes to their fellow cadets before following after Lance down the hallway. James and his group of friends left to their dormitories.

"Damn, Lance. Cold shoulder much?" Pidge mentioned as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'm getting tired of the guy not takin his part of the blame, it's stupid." Lance explained.

Hunk looked down at his feet while they walked, "Yeah, well, you could've been a bit more understanding. He is a role model to some of the youth here."

"I'm just as good as that guy at anything when I put my mind to it. He just needs to learn how to have self control." Lance yawned while lifting his arms to relax behind his head.

"Coming from someone like you? I don't see a difference in both of your actions regarding the damage on those aircrafts." Pidge mentioned as she continued to walk along with Lance and Hunk.

"What's that suppose to be mean?" Lance's voice showed concern.

"What Pidge means, Lance, is that your not so different from James when it comes to taking responsibility of your actions. You chose to ignore the fact your actions are partially to blame for James suspension behind the challenge. You knew the risks, man!" Hunk explained and patted his hand onto Lance's shoulder.

Lance stopped in the hallway and lifted his head in defeat. "Alright! Alright!"

Just then, Pidge turns her head to see her father arrive in the hallway. "Hey Dad!" She yells in excitement.

Commander Sam Holt was the expert of engineering inside the Garrison and also, Pidge's father. "Hello, Katie. How are things?"

"Oh, you know. Basking the in the miserable cloud of Lance's consequences. The usual." She couldn't help but give a raising brow towards Lance, causing him to growl in frustration.

"I see," Sam gave a nervous chuckle and looked at the young man, "That is exactly why I'm here." The trio of cadets suddenly seemed confused. They stood in a straight posture and gave full attention to the Commander. "Lance is currently in suspension so I'm going to need some volunteers in my upcoming project."

Lance was confused. Why now of all time? "Is there something you need me for?" He asked while pointing to himself.

Pidge's father nodded his head. "You have unquestionable talent but there are other cadets with unquestionable skills we may need for some new technology."

Well that wasn't much of an explanation. "New technology?" He had to ask. Seems like Pidge and Hunk were eager to find out as well.

"Unfortunately, details are confidential. Just come to this department tomorrow morning." The Commander handed Lance an envelope labeled as 'Confidential' with his own ID number below it. He waved off before leaving the trio in the hallway.

Pidge waved to her Dad, "See you around!".

Hunk's finger tips were tingling with curiosity and attempted to snatch the envelope from Lance. He swiftly moved the paper behind himself, out of Hunk's reach. The young man may have been an enthusiastic showman but he would never break policy or protocol at the Garrison. "No way, Hunk."

"Aw c'mon Lance! New technology? Would be nice to be in the loop of things," Hunk whined.

"I doubt it. They still pretend knowing nothing about that meteor." Pidge mentioned while amused by Hunk's curious nature.

"Still, doesn't explain why they need exceptional skills for a new project."

Lance glanced at the envelope and started walking again. The trio had gone into a massive discussion in theories of government conspiracies and alien sightings. They always became carried away on theoretical topics. Rumours always had subtle evidence looming around the property and anytime it had been recorded, staff would immediately confiscate it.

Despite the interesting theories, Lance was more interested about the meteor incident. He kept on dreaming of a feminine silhouette which haunted his dreams. Not that it was horrifying but confusing. Whoever was in his dreams, gave him images of strange environments and some sort of giant statue? He thought he watched too many cartoons as a kid but everything he dreamt of so far were very surreal.

———

Meanwhile in the experimental labs of section 00, Commander Holt stood before an observation room window. "I promise, we'll find you a way out of here..." he whispered and touched the glass.

Inside was a young woman who sat against the wall in the other room. Her skin is tanned but the colour of her hair was a pure white glow. She was dressed in a gridded texture latex body suit, her ears were unnaturally long. The expression on her face was miserable and exhausted.

Whoever she was, the Garrison generals wanted nobody to know since this was a top secret zone of the entire building. Sam is a scientist as well and has been her observer since day one. This young woman, or female species, turned out to be alien but brought along something grand here on earth. The very object that Commander Holt needs volunteers for.

———

Given his new assignment, suspension from aircraft is no fun so the project can definitely count in Lance's cooperation. By the time Lance was ready to fall asleep, he heard his cellphone vibrate. Veronica's face popped up on the screen and his thumb tapped on the 'answer' icon, "Veronica?".

"Suspension, Lance? Seriously!" Her voice was stern but the volume caused him to flinch.

"Nice to hear your lovely voice." He muttered.

"I can't believe you risked your life for bragging rights, I mean was it even worth it, to be suspended like that?" Veronica sighed, hints of mumbling curses could be heard from the phone.

Lance yawned. It was passed his bed time too. "Veronica, it has nothing to do with you. Can't you just go bicker to someone else behind my back like a normal person?" He pleaded while rubbing one side of his temples.

"Lance, I just figured stunts like that were beneath you.." His sister had quite the history of playing Mother, "I just wanted to check on you, that's all..."

He knew well, deep down, that Veronica cared so much. Besides keeping his game in shape, he never liked the idea of worrying his sister either. "I'm fine, okay? I'm not that disappointed about it since I have an interesting volunteer experience coming up."

She was confused. "Volunteer?".

"Ah well, it's late. I can't really talk about it but I need the rest too, so talk to you later!" Lance removed his cellphone from his ear and heard more confusion from Veronica before his finger tapped on the 'End' icon. With a loud sigh, he laid back on to his bed.

There was a time where Lance followed the rules like a good cadet. Soon he found out that following proper instructions and rules got him nowhere. He could have been bumped down a rank to work as an engineer then realization brought him to make a choice to step up his game, to take charge of his destiny. As a fighter pilot, even that brought no satisfaction. He was bored.

———

Fallen asleep, his dreams were flowing of bright northern light colours. The air felt tight with lingering anxiety but his body continued to float weightless. He knew this place by now being familiar with the weird space. Like clockwork; Lance would turn around to look behind him and always see a feminine figure floating in the distance, covered with a tinge of pink essence.

There was a need to reach out and discover the face of this mysterious stranger. A need to figure out why this person would haunt his dreams night after night. Lance couldn't be that special for someone to call out to him. Women would often satisfy his need for interaction but he would never push for intimacy, relationships were just too complicated. So why did this particular feminine figure catch his interests?

"Just tell me who you are?" He yelled out. Still no respond. "You keep coming here, tell me who you are!". The womanly figure turned around, it's white glowing eyes staring at him. His body is now stiff and frozen, regretting that he may have woken up some evil entity, his breath now hitched. That thing was flowing towards him.

"Shit!" He yelled out. His arms began to reach out behind him in hopes he could easily run, float, anything at this point to get away from the woman. Gravity filled his gut with fear as he sees two pairs of hands reach out to him. It's face had been moving their mouth, talking but with no sound coming out. Not knowing what could happen from this point was beyond scary.

———

"Lance!"

Suddenly, Lance woke up from his nightmare. He was panting and covered in sweat. Hunk stared down at the guy and worried he may have stepped over the line in slapping him awake. "You okay man?" He asked.

Lance was speechless. He finally felt the impact of the slap and winced at the pain, "Geez Hunk! ".

"Sorry man but you were scaring the crap outta me! Twitching and groaning like your possessed, it's freaky." Hunk explained himself as he stepped back from his bed.

A loud groaning sigh came from Lance as he rolled to his side but instead fell off the bed. The thud caused Hunk to snicker a little before he reached out his hand. The young man mumbled a thanks and eventually raised to his feet with the help of Hunk. He checked the clock time, and it was around 2 o'clock in the morning. Feeling restless however, sleep is the one thing he did not want at the moment. He couldn't bare to see the strange woman again.

———

"Good morning." The Commander spoke as he stood outside the entrance of the dormitories. There were six pilots waiting. "Assuming everyone has read their envelopes, we may begin our introduction to some new technology."

The selected individuals had felt eager to find out more about this new technology. Lance is more relaxed to the fact he won't be missing out on anything that has to do with flying.

Basic instruction is given of what to expect and a complete new ID card. Not to mention there were documents to sign in oath of confidentiality that threatened their citizenship. A warning that lead Lance to believe this is way out of the ordinary but believable since the Garrison is an expansion of the military.

———

In this hour, a tour of Section 00 was given but turns out these cadets would be vacating for a few months. "Welcome everyone, to our Section 00." Commander Holt announced.

The Commander stepped inside an elevator, soon gesturing for everyone to step inside the doors. Once closed, the drop caused everyone to gasp but that isn't what kept their mouths gaped open. Lights flashed on immediately, created a silhouette of a giant figure inside a giant facility. More lights switched on to reveal what looked like a giant robot.

"What is that?" One of the cadets spoke.

The Commander turned his attention to the group, "This is the new technology I spoke about." He explained.

Once they arrived on the floor, everyone stepped out from the elevator and stared up in awe of the fine machinery. "Now, I need everyone to pay attention." Commander Holt moved to stand in front of the group, "Few month's ago, a meteor fell in the desert area around here. Upon investigation we realized this war machine crashed into earth..."

Baffled completely, Lance crossed arms over his chest. "So we are suppose to fly that?".

"I am sure by now you've all come to the conclusion of why you were selected. You are to test out this machine." The older man chuckled to himself.

Commander Holt began the discussion to explain exactly what the Garrison found out. It is definitely alien without any trace of security but it will not activate unless there are two pilots in the strange looking cockpit. Although, the Commander mentioned it did have a power source but the engineers were able to start the giant machine once two people settled inside.

———

A week has passed. Commander Holt introduced the machines anatomy configuration to the pilots. They have never seen anything like this alien technology before and were held by oath to stay silent over the project. It never stopped the motivation to try pilot this giant robot looking machine.

As for Lance, he awaited the day to finally sit in the cockpit. Himself and his partner were assigned to settle into the cockpit. An average space for two individuals but seems one would be standing as the other coordinates and pilots the machine. Definitely felt alien to Lance.

The set up is odd, the pilot seat was behind a   
pair of two pillars. They both gave each other a turn with the pillars and seat. The machine successfully turned on but any attempt to physically move it would cause an automatic shut down. This frustrated Lance and the cadets. It's been about six hours of trying.

"Commander Holt, this is ridiculous!" Lance sighed. "I say we call it a day. Obviously our efforts are going nowhere with this thing."

"I understand your frustration, Lance. This is a tedious task but one I feel will be rewarding in the end." The Commander gave an overlook towards the other pilots. They showed expressions of exhaustion and restless anxiety. "But yes, you're right. It's time to call it a day." The cadets were relieved.

———

Lance was about to leave with the group until the commander called for him to stay back. Hesitantly he glanced over towards the main elevator realizing he missed out on his chance to leave the area. Sighing, he turned around "Is something wrong?".

"Not exactly." Commander Holt stood by the computers analyzing and recording status of the giant machine. "I just wanted to personally thank you for agreeing to this project." He extended his hand for a handshake.

Lance raised a brow, gladly shaking Holt's hand. "Don't worry about it. Pidge is one of my closest friends so that almost makes you family."

"Glad to hear it." The older man smiled. "I needed to talk to you about something." His voice changed from calm to concern.

"Sure?"

Holt hesitated his decision, "I need some help to move cargo out of the lab, do you have time?".

"Oh, uh no problem!"

"Thanks." Holt chuckled, hoping Lance wouldn't catch on to his nervous tone.

———

Holt gave Lance a key card and code to access the lab level from the elevator. Simple enough. Thing is, the old man wasn't specific in which room or hallway the observatory room even was. The moment Lance arrived on the floor he became immediately confused.

"Way to go, Lance..." he told himself.

With a sigh he leaned against the wall beside the elevator doors. Probably best to wait for Pidge's father to arrive. Waiting seemed to be a great idea until the anxiety started shaking in his knees. Fifteen minutes was way to long. The young man told himself that bit of wander, with semi-permission, wouldn't hurt anybody. These hallways had no windows. All doors were keycard accessible so it meant there had to have been something valuable.

There has been tension in the air among the generals and within the dormitories ever since the meteor had fallen from the sky. Lance remembers that night, Pidge and Hunk were star gazing for the fun while he hung around.

Once the meteor came from nowhere, they all decided to rush nearby and spy on the site. Pidge and Hunk were hoping for aliens instead of some asteroid rock. Suddenly a flash filled the night sky and it caused any electronic equipment near its perimeter to shut off. Pidge was pissed off while Hunk was relieved they all didn't have the chance to investigate. They had no choice but to return to the dormitories before getting caught.

The experience was entirely different for Lance, the instant flash gave him a headache the entire night. Once he fell asleep, it was the first time he dreamed of an astral plane with a feminine figure floating in the distance. It never looked his way, no matter how many times he called out to it until recently.

"Voltron..."

Snapped back into reality, Lance scanned the area to see if Holt arrived but no one was there. Did he just imagine that? A familiar fear crept up his spine. He swore he heard that same voice somewhere before but hoped it was all in his head.

"Commander Holt?" He called out.

Silence filled the halls. Lance felt a pulling, like a force is physically tugging on him to some place in the area. Resist was no use. Then it hit him. There definitely was something else here, the energy feeling lead him to a hallway and lone door. No idea how he could get the door to open but once remembering he had a key card, it was worth a try.


	2. Allura

Doors opened to reveal that there was no lab but a prison hallway. Lance is perplexed. Why would there ever be a prison inside the Garrison; in fact why would Holt give him a key card to a place like this?!

Anxiety filled his thoughts. Felt like punishment for damaging aircraft. Not having enough dates. Even no longer following the rules, he thought of everything.

Just then he heard a voice, "Anyone there?".

He stepped forward, figuring out exactly which door held that beautiful voice. Then he heard a slight bang on the door behind him.

"Is that you?..." it spoke again.

Not knowing what to expect, by instinct Lance had pulled the key card forward again. Swiped the card and the door slid open, a young woman gasped as she fell forward. Luckily Lance was there to catch her in his arms.

"Wha- Hey! I know you..." Lance stuttered.

The exact woman from his dreams had fallen into his arms. Her beauty was very mesmerizing to a point he forgot he even had those dreams. Bright flowing hair of white strands covered her shoulders leaving her tanned coloured skin to radiate softly. There were odd markings near the corner of each eyes as well and ears long enough like the elves in fairy tales. She was just breath taking.

The young woman mumbled, "P-please... take me to Voltron...". Her body leaned into Lance for support.

"You don't look so good..." Lance was flustered. Attempting to keep his cool was almost in vain, since she was actually real. Everything about her image screamed alien.

"No, no please... I have to take Voltron away from here... I'll be found out," the young woman's conscious grew close to figuring out her current surroundings. Her eyes scanned the hallway she and Lance awkwardly stood in the middle of.

"I don't know what your talking about but... maybe Commander Holt can help you?" Lance pointed out this may be a particular time to have someone nearby with enough knowledge to help this young woman. Realizing where she fell from, it didn't take long to notice she was a prisoner. "Tell me your name."

"Allura... ", her soft voice responded.

Allura. A name he won't forget anytime soon. Suddenly a sounding alarm filled the entire building. Lance and Allura flinched by the sound, now standing apart from each other. The young man wondered if there has been a breach in the Garrison while Allura panicked on the inside.

"LOCKDOWN IN PURSUIT! ALL INDIVIDUALS PURSUE LOCKDOWN ROUTINE! THERE IS A PRISONER ON THE LOOSE!"

"They know I'm free!", Allura was very worried and frozen where she stood. Lance looked over to Allura, thinking he may have just made a huge mistake.

Commander Holt finally arrived through the doors, moving to stand in between the two. "We need to leave now!" He yelled as he reached for Allura's hand and started to run. Lance didn't understand anything that was currently happening but trusted his gut to follow the two anywhere at this point. He couldn't risk another suspension.

"Where the heck are we going?" Lance yelled as they all ran corners of the hallways, eventually leading to an elevator entrance at dead end point. He always figured these would be shut down during a lockdown, that is until Sam pulls out a key card to activate the doors. Once the light exchanged from red to green, all three immediately ran into the elevator. Sam entered a code for the elevator, in a few seconds they felt it move downward.

"I'm sorry, Lance. There is a good explanation for all of this but right now we need to get you and Allura to the technology." He explained and stared at Lance with a serious expression.

"You mean that giant boulder of metal, that no one could activate, why there?" Lance clearly remembered that not one of the cadets, including himself, could not figure out how to move the war machine.

"There is a reason for that..." Allura finally spoke. Sam and Lance looked in her direction, while the elevator finally landed. "Voltron can only activate once I have a partner to pilot with."

"You have some special key?", Lance knew there was definitely a reason the strange looking cockpit was a little big for one individual.

As they stepped out of the elevator and ran towards the giant mechanical robot, the Commander was trying to come up with a plan. Under the circumstances, going with the flow is all he could try to achieve and not have Allura and Lance in prison.

"Scratch that, is there even a way to get out of here?" Lance looked at Commander Holt.

"Through the tunnel, actually." Holt pointed to the only entrance big enough to fit the robot.

"With Voltron, there is nothing able to hold us back!" Allura yelled in frustration, as she began to climb up the ladder leading to the head of the robot.

Lance gave a frustrated sigh, "Sam, if she can fly this thing where do we go?" Just as he was about to follow her, he felt Sam's hand grab onto his shoulder.

"Lance. Just do what she says, I don't want her to be captured again by the Garrison." He explained.

"You're not coming?"

"I can keep them from reaching this area long enough for you both to pilot that thing and get out of here!" Sam let go of his shoulder and ran over to security's computer. His plan was to initiate the bolted locks for every door in the entire building. He did help built it after all.

Lance felt conflicted of his choices, to leave Sam behind and probably risk prison himself or follow after Allura, who is literally not of this world. Just what did he get himself into?


	3. From Quintessence To Voltron

It was a hard decision to leave behind Sam Holt. He should have just stayed with him and let this girl escape on her own. Unfortunately, the need to discover more got the better of him. Now he is faced with the result in following after Allura, to where? He has no idea. Once inside the robot however, Lance watched as Allura stood between the pillars. Just by her touch, she started up the machine with no struggle.

"Lance, was it?" She turned to look at the bewildered Lance.

"Uh, y-yeah?" He stammered. So uncool.

"I'm going to need you to operate movement while I keep Voltron activated." Allura motioned for Lance to sit in the cockpit behind her.

"I thought you were going to fly this thing?" He mentioned while moving passed Allura and adjusted inside the cockpit. Now he couldn't figure why he immediately obeyed her but he wasn't about to try pilot an alien craft by himself either.

"We don't have the power for Voltron but my quintessence should be enough for now.", an object formed itself from the panel before Lance due to Allura tapping against a holographic screen.

"Whoa..." Lance grabbed hold of the white and blue handheld object.

"Slide the bayard into that port!" Allura commanded.

His eyes quickly scanned for anything he assumed would allow this bayard to fit its insertion. Thankfully there was only one port obviously near the right side of the cockpit's panel. With no problem, he struck the port and twisted the object like a key. The technology inside Voltron lit up and revealed even more controls for Lance. "What now?!" Lance felt some bit of panic.

Commander Holt was now visible and is staring up from the computers below. "Okay. We are going to move Voltron and get out of here." Allura began to explain.

———

Pidge and Hunk were outside of the Garrison again for star gazing. However, with the system alarms it was difficult to concentrate or attempt to head back inside the dormitories.

"What do you think is happening?" Hunk turned to ask Pidge.

"I'm searching the security cameras. You won't believe what I just found!" Pidge explained as she quickly switched her laptop around to show a live footage of a huge robot.

"Whoa, What is that?!" Hunk fell onto his knees and stared up close to the screen.

"I don't know but it's escaping out of, wherever it is!" Pidge shoves Hunk aside as they both watch intently.

The live footage showed this giant robot ramming itself through a bolted entrance. As it managed to finally penetrate through, Pidge and Hunk could feel the quakes of the impact beneath them. They looked at each other before standing to search around the Garrison, hoping to see it come out. As they expected, the giant robot tumbled out in the east side of the buildings. Now all search lights were lit and focusing their spotlights on the robot.

"Holy shit!" Pidge yelled out of excitement.

"Ohh, holy crow!" Hunk yelled nervously, hoping whatever it was that it wouldn't come anywhere near them.

Pidge grabbed hold of her laptop immediately and began to record the event. "We've never seen anything like this and I got it live!". For safety precaution, Hunk decided to stick close to Pidge while they watched in amazement from the dormitory rooftops.

———

"Pain in the ass!" Lance grunted as he held tight onto the handles.

Allura rises to her feet from kneeling, "Yes, well we have no choice at the moment...".

"You alright over there?" Lance noticed that their tumble almost caused Allura to completely collapse. It was worrisome.

"I'll be fine..." the restless expression on her face was clear as day that all her energy was being sucked out by the robot. Even so, Allura pulled up another screen to check the power status of Voltron. "We still need more power to fly out of here..."

"That can't be good for you. Where would this crystal of yours be?" He asked.

"I crash landed onto this planet.. captured by these people. So I sent out a probe with the crystal inside, hoping I could track it down later." Allura gasped in surprise, as the troops outside were using their gun power to fire at them.

"Lucky we're bullet proof..." Lance murmured as he scanned the area beneath them. Just as he praised for luck, now there was a new problem. "Oh no.. they literally brought out the big guns.."

"Are we in trouble?!" Allura asked.

"Just means there's going to be a battle if we don't get out of-!" Lance grunted. One of many missiles impacted Voltron.

"Ugh, cmon!" Lance yelled out of frustration, thrusting the controls forward and mobilizing Voltron to run through the Garrison.

Allura practically collapsed again. This made Lance stop Voltron midway, realizing he may have just robbed a huge amount of energy from the young lady. Her energy was completely drained. Voltron had suddenly shut down and stood frozen in place of the Garrison grounds.

"Allura!" Lance panicked as he climbs over his panel.

Leaning by her side, he held her head from the floor and checking to see if anything else was injured. Whoa. Of course, he couldn't help but notice the fine physique of her shape either. Lance shook his head to focus on the main priority. "You alright?".

At this point, the Garrison is closer in attempts to capturing Voltron. She tried to come up with her own plan until she stared at Lance, "We won't make it out of here..." she mumbled.

Lance figured it was best to support her well being since she was the only one who could move the robot. "Can't just give up. Who knows what they'll do to you?" He replied with a smile, feeling that this may end ugly.

The concern from Lance struck Allura on the inside. Then it hit her with an idea. "Are you worried for me?" She asked.

Lance had a small blush, "Well I can't just leave a pretty girl like you alone, I'm part of this mess now too".

For sure now, there was only one way out of this. Allura leaned in closer face to face with Lance. Their eyes had locked onto one another. Then her lips met his of a lingering but very embarrassing moment. His eyes widened by the sudden kiss.

A burst of energy emerged in between Allura and Lance. The mixture of blue and pink colours surrounded them and created what looked to be an astral plane. She removed herself and gazed into Lance's eyes. Hoping this was the right decision.

"I need you, Lance.." With that, she leaned in and created a more intimate kiss. No complaints from Lance as he returns the lip locking. Whatever this was, he felt another surge of energy on the inside and removed himself from Allura. His body felt fully energized.

"What the hell..." Lance is bright red on the face but couldn't help notice everything in the robot came back alive. "H-hey!".

Allura stood up from the floor and extended her hand out to the flustered young man. "Let's get out of here," she smiled gently.

———

Pidge and Hunk were quiet. They assumed whoever was piloting this thing would be caught in no time. A beep signalled from the corner of Pidge's screen, "Hm?" She pondered as to what else her laptop may have caught on camera... until she froze at the sight of her father, arrested on live footage.

"Dad!!" She yelled out.

Hunk checked the screen as well. Seeing Pidge's father arrested was shocking and confusing all at once. "What the heck is going on?!".

"Hunk, we need to get down there!" Pidge hysterically shut her laptop and stood on top of the rooftop.

"Hang on Pidge!" He yelled while clinging onto her arm, trying to prevent her from rushing down to the very place the robot came from.

"That's my Dad! We can't let them do this-!" Tears were forming in her eyes until a revving sound filled the air.

They both turned to see something even more unbelievable.

———

Voltron, now replenished and full thriving, stood tall. The troops weren't so sure if they were about to receive a counterattack until they witnessed the robot tilt it's head upward. A quick flash physically formed a pair of mechanical wings on its back. It was so unreal.

Lance sat inside his cockpit, still holding onto the helm of his bayard. Allura grasped her hands onto the orbs of the pillars causing a power surge. "Form the Wings of Voltron!" She commanded. Lance performed a full twist of his bayard inside the port and thrusted outward before slamming it straight back in again. This motion fired the fuel of the jet wings on Voltron's back.

With the instructions coming from Allura, Lance felt a strange wave of communication pulse inside his mind. It's as if Voltron spoke to him. No hesitation this time, Lance adjusted his controls from the panel and held his handles forward. Like the winds gently blowing on the beach, there was a natural flow in piloting Voltron as if he's always been the pilot for it.

In a swift move, Voltron had taken flight from the grounds in a quick dash. Gusted winds caused the people below to fall and vehicles tipped over. Even Pidge and Hunk has their mouths gaped open while watching the giant robot disappear towards space. With no idea to what the future may bring, Allura and Lance dived forward in confidence.


	4. Incognito

Lance and Allura found a remote island in the far oceans. Fortunately, the alien woman knew every detailed control of Voltron to camouflage and cause distortion to any nearby tracking radars. It's been near a week of their hiding out. Lance figured it would be best to lay low for a while.

During their time, Lance was completely drained of his energy. Allura explained this was due to his and her quintessence being absorbed. There was a difficulty in describing how quintessence is a pure extraction of an individual's life force but along the way, her ethnicity known as Altean's have discovered a way to absorb the source into Voltron. Through emotions, was the quickest way.

By connecting the dots, didn't take Lance long enough to figure out exactly why Allura had kissed him. He never brought it up again. Eventually, Allura revealed to Lance about her crash landing to Earth and how she came to meet Commander Holt.

The Garrison came across Allura unconscious inside Voltron's cockpit. She woke up hospitalized and under surveillance by the scientists. Commander Holt was left in charge of analyzing and gathering statistics. He treated Allura with utmost respect and care, Lance figured it must of been because of Pidge. Sooner or later, Holt couldn't stand the inhumane tactics used to interrogate her. This subject always made Allura felt uncomfortable.

Lance was surprised that the Garrison was capable of secrets like this under all the dormitories and such. No one would ever know or figure it out. Although, all this talk just brought memories of his friends and colleagues back home. It was a bit unbearable to know things will never be the same after their escape.

———

After the week passed, Lance talked Allura into traveling to a place known as Plaht City. They needed to come out of their current clothing and try blend with common citizens. With a huge machine like Voltron, they needed to hide it somewhere to blend in. The junkyard seemed like the best place to start.

"This place smells rather disgusting..." Allura pinched her nose closed.

"Yeah well, no choice for now." Lance replied as he tossed another garbage bag on top of the robots leg.

"Ugh, we'll be smelling like this for a long time!".

"If you'd rather we'd be captured and our robot be discovered, feel free to clean it afterwards." Lance smirked at his own work of blending in the scraps and junk among Voltron's whole frame. Allura didn't like it one bit.

On the way out, they came across the junkyard office. Lucky for them it was closed but Lance had to break into the building. For now they could blend in as the city's garbage disposal team, traveling on foot. There was a locker room in the back and few of the suits hanging on the nearby wall. He grabbed one for himself and tossed the other to Allura, informing her they were going disguised from this point on.

Few moments passed. Lance waited for Allura to change out of her strange suit from the Garrison. Soon she came out looking like a regular citizen, even her hair was tied up and covering her ears. "Alright, lets go!" He spoke while grabbing onto her hand and walking out the of the junkyard.

"Exactly where are we going, Lance?" She needed to ask. They were both risking their identities in an urban area.

"To my family. By now, the Garrison most likely either informed of my rogue ways or came up with some bullshit I'm missing."

Lance stuck to the corners of the buildings and walking amongst thick crowds in the streets. Even though his family may have been informed, his faith in them gave encouragement to believe they would be safe for the time being. All they had to do was avoid any cameras of live footage and law patrols.

———

Half the day was gone already. The two literally walked parkway paths, streets, alleyways, just to arrive at one of the suburban communities. During all this sneaking around, Allura couldn't help but enjoy their little trip in the city. She saw some strange things compared to her own planet but the similarities were uncanny.

"Is your family around here?" She asked.

"Just few blocks up ahead but we better hurry. Even this place might be under surveillance." Lance led Allura to the back roads of the houses.

They came across the backyard of a particular house, coloured beige and brown rooftop tiles of a two-story level. Lance opened up the lock from the other side of the fence and quickly pulled Allura inside. Holding onto her wrist, he soon walked up the steps of the house's patio and leaned down towards a pottery of flowers, lifting the jar to reveal a hidden key.

Now he stood to unlock the back door but something was off. He noticed the door wasn't even locked. With caution he entered the house and nothing but quiet filled the air. Quirked an eyebrow, Lance was about to yell out a "hello" after closing the door behind Allura and walking further ahead of the hallway. However, the moment he walked passed the kitchen entrance, Allura saw a long object held by a pair of hands about to slam its way down to Lance's head.

"Watch out!" She yelled while yanking back on Lance's collar. Just in time to evade the coming impact. She stepped in front of Lance and slammed her elbow onto the head of the attacker, causing an "ow" while she pulled the arms of the attacker into an arm lock.

Lance was stunned. He also realized exactly who was under her arm lock, "A-allura wai-!". If it didn't make matters worse, another person came yelling and tackled Lance to the floor.

The person sat on top of Lance, prepared to drop a vase on his head. "You messed with the wrong family!".

"Rachel, it's me! Lance!" He yelled out and held his arms above his face, but peaked under to reveal his face.

Rachel blinked a few times. "Lance?!".

"Someone please get her off me!" The guy yelled while being held by Allura.

"Allura! Let him go, that's Marco. My brother..." Lance stared at her, worried she may break his arm any moment. Even Rachel was in shock.

Allura immediately let go, "Oh! S-sorry about that," Lance was relieved that she knew what a brother was. Thank god.

"Who are you? And Lance, what the hell?!" Rachel spoke as she stood up and stepped close to Marco, lending him a hand.

"It's a long story..." Lance sat on the floor rubbing his back.


	5. Friends & Family

It has been coming but finally, a good time given to shower and feel refreshed at last. This past week has been a nightmare for the two criminals. Rachel offered Allura some of her clothes while her brother managed to find some of his old clothes from his old box of belongings. He dressed himself in come classic jeans and his old favourite shirt of white and blue combined.

Afterwards, Lance explained the entire situation from the moment he began Commander Holt's experiments, and piloting Voltron with Allura, down to the situation at hand. Rachel and Marco were in shock. They looked at each other and behaved nervously.

"I hate to ask this but, why did you come here? They'll most likely show up soon..." Marco sighed and laid back against the couch he sat on.

"Not to mention this Allura? We don't even know if she's dangerous, I mean look at how she man handled Marco!" Rachel quirked a brow and smirked at her brother, amused by his embarrassment.

"I can't just leave her alone after learning all she's been through, guys. That would make me an asshole." Lance leaned over while sitting across from his siblings.

Rachel crossed her arms, "Playing hero, huh?".

"Of course not!" Lance gave a frustrated sigh.

"I have to admit though, she's quite the beauty" Marco smiled at Lance.

This was so embarrassing. He never even thought that way about Allura, in fact he just met her. "Guys, change of subject." It was time to bring the conversation back on track. "The Garrison will definitely show up here, you cannot let the parents, the kids, or even Luis know about this!".

"Does Veronica know?" Both Rachel and Marco asked in unison.

"No but... look, as long as somebody knows I'm alright. I just want to help her out." Lance leaned back against the couch and let out another sigh.

His siblings felt bad for their brother. It all seemed one sided and considered to be taking a huge risk for himself as a citizen. Since this Voltron and Allura were "top secret" material, jail time wasn't far off once the Garrison catch up to Lance.

Marco took a deep breath, "Alright, man. We got your back!".

Lance looked at Marco surprised, "Seriously?".

"Of course, we're family and we always look out for each other."

Lance smiled, "Thanks, man."

Rachel glanced at both of her brothers before standing up, "Fine. Count me in too." She turned and walked over to the staircase so she could check on Allura inside her room.

Marco and Lance watched their sister leave upstairs. Next, they turned to look at each other.

"So..." Marco started. "Think you'll get the girl?" He asked with a smirk.

"I seriously doubt it..."

———

"Hey, Allura?" Rachel called out as she opened her bedroom door.

It was a delightful sight to behold. Allura is wearing Rachel's black jean leggings combined with a pink tank top. She was nervous and staring at herself in the mirror until she noticed Rachel behind her.

"Oh, hello..." Allura blushed and peeked down at her clothes. "Thank you for the attire, though it does feel quite tight on myself?"

"It's suppose to look that way," Rachel laughed a little. "It suits you, Allura."

Allura felt relieved she met someone like Rachel. Aside from Garrison prison, meeting part of Lance's family gave her some inner peace. Even though at some point she'll have to try return to Altea soon.

"Thank you so much. For everything."

"No problem! Now let's do something about your hair," Rachel smiled mischievously as she reached for her brush.

———

Things are bad for the Holt family. Commander Holt has been arrested and held accountable for everything that occurred at the Garrison. What is even worse is the fact Lance has been labeled as his accomplice. That never made anything better for Hunk and Pidge, since they were the only cadets who believed there was more to the story.

"Ugh, I'm so frustrated!" Pidge yelled as she slammed her fist on top of her desk. "My father is no criminal and neither is Lance!"

Hunk lowered his brows in worry, "Pidge, c'mon now...", he brought himself to stand by her, placing a comforting hand amongst her shoulder.

"But Hunk, we know them! There's no way they would steal and run off for benefit... just doesn't make sense..." Pidge exhaled her frustration.

"Yeah, know what you mean." Hunk said as he sat on the bed near the desk. "Like, is there a particular reason he called out Lance specifically?"

"Who knows..." Pidge exhausted her mind and laid her forehead against the desk. She's been trying to piece together an explanation for the past week. The only thing she has to support nothing is a record of the eventful footage. Footage... she forgot about the footage!

Hunk noticed Pidge quickly stand and began searching inside her bag. "What are you doing?" He quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"Hunk, the security cameras!" She brought out her laptop and grabbed hold of Hunk's wrist. "We need to hack the system!" She yelled while dragging him out of the dormitory room.

———

"Whoa..." Lance is impressed.

The two brothers are currently gawking at Allura in her new clothing from Rachel. Lance mentioned to Marco about noticing a well defined shape on the alien girl, but he never looked twice... until now. Shamefully.

"Something strange?" Allura felt a bit creeped out by the two men. They wouldn't stop staring.

"It's just been a while since they both seen a beautiful lady." Rachel patted Allura's back and walked passed to join her brothers.

"I uh- sorry!" Lance stuttered. Real smooth. "You look fine, Allura." He finally smiled.

The look on Lance's face relaxed her on the inside. As long as she is now able to blend in with the crowd, all is well. Lance took notice of her hair up in a bun. A particular item holding it together caught his eye sight. For now, he shrugged it off.

"So I've been meaning to ask, what is the plan?" He asked Allura. In a serious matter, Lance and the siblings, along with Allura, sat down in the living room to discuss what their next move was.

"Right... First of all, I need to return to my home planet: Altea." She began.

"Is that like in another solar system?" Marco asked out of curiosity, it is his first time meeting an alien.

"It is very far from Earth. That is where my father built Voltron, the giant machine Lance and I pilot."

Lance held his hands together, "Allura was on the run with Voltron. She came across our planet, running away from what she calls the Galra."

Allura glances at Lance, "It was just a single fleet ship at the time. They stole Voltron from my father and took me as hostage." She turned to stare down at her lap, "I panicked and ran off with the machine... I thought that my quintessence would be enough to power it and bring myself home. I was careless..."

"If you're on the run, then would that mean they're coming here?" Rachel asked. Allura nodded her head and anxiously griped her forearm.

———

"I found my dads files!" Pidge spoke as she desperately typed out code after code in her laptop, which was connected to one of the buildings computers.

Hunk had been watching out for any of the staff to come by. "Hope you find what your looking for..."

Pidge was searching for this secret project, files or blog footage, anything that may relate to it. Her father never spoke in depth about it but she knew there was a connection especially since Lance has disappeared as well. The Garrison never allowed the family to see Sam Holt in person but luckily the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

"I found something!" Pidge clicked onto a file called 'Section 00'.

Suddenly multiple documents popped up on screen, revealing images of the giant robot they saw before. There were also some other images of a young woman put through an electric interrogation and victimized of strange vital testing requiring an alarming amount of blood samples. However, the results were showing no sign of human ethnicity and called it 'alien'.

"This is... so bizarre..." she whispered as she continued to dig deeper.

"Pidge, it's almost time for a route checkup. Please hurry!" Hunk checked the time from his pocket device. As much as she wanted to continue digging up more information it was better to just copy what she can. By a few taps, Pidge began the process of copying every single file.

———

Allura explained the traditional tactics of the Galran culture and the brutal ways they could use just to obtain their objective. All Lance could think at the time is how he was going to help her in the first place. Seemed like an easy enough job at the moment but that didn't require him to leave Earth did it?

Marco and Rachel gathered a bag of supplies for Lance. They already spent enough time inside his home. Rachel mentioned their parents would be coming home from work pretty soon. Allura thanked her for the clothes and wore a similar jacket to Lance's own. He felt embarrassed but the jacket was to make himself and his sister seem as twins for an inside joke.

All packed and ready to leave, Lance stood by the back door. "Hey Lance?" Marco called out to him and he looked back towards his two siblings. They both brought their brother into an embrace, hoping and praying he'll come out of this alright.

Lance had to admit, it all scared him a bit but there was so much that had to be fixed. "Thanks guys... I promise I'll make it back home." He smiled as he was released from the hug.

They said their goodbyes and hid each other's own faces under a cap. In minutes, they were gone fast. Rachel and Marco looked at each other feeling restless on the inside. Hopefully Lance is capable of helping Allura make it off this planet but able to come home once it's all over.

———

Pidge and Hunk made it out in time before checkup. They ran back into Hunk's dorm room and were currently in shock of all the evidence they discovered. Turns out her father discovered an alien war machine that brought along an alien pilot. That is what the meteor was.

"Oh man, poor Lance..." Hunk finally spoke as he sat down onto his bed.

Pidge felt pity for him. "So... Lance must of helped her escape and my dad was the one who planned all of it."

"But that means the Garrison considers him a traitor, he won't just be put in jail he could be killed for treason!" He yelled out.

"Same for my father..." Pidge slipped off her glasses and laid back against the chair. "What can we do, Hunk? All this Voltron stuff is so complex, I mean they should of tried to destroy it to begin with!"

Hunk is upset too. "I know..." he began to think about what they were currently capable of. Sam could probably have an idea of what to do and how to save Lance from all this. His eyes widened in realization. But seems Pidge also came up with an idea.

"Veronica!!"


	6. Get To Know Each Other

The journey had been a lot quicker than before. Allura and Lance travelled all night to make it back to Voltron. Luckily, everything is coincidentally still the same as it was when they first departed. Unfortunately, the smell is too much for Allura to handle.

"Ugh... we should have picked a more pleasant area." She held her nostrils closed with one hand while the other touched the giant robot. An entrance opened at the side of Voltron's head, they both began to crawl up the large machine in its kneeled position.

"You know, arriving at this place just goes to show how we pulled this off!" Lance yelled while climbing. He did offer a hand to Allura but she refused with a smile and showed off her own strength.

"And what exactly are we pulling besides our muscles?"

Lance held back a chuckle, "Well, if anyone could see up close from a far distance, Voltron can almost be seen."

She bit her bottom lip, "Let's hope for the best...".

———

Once they finally entered Voltron, Lance stood beside Allura at the pillars. Her hands are placed on top of the glowing orbs and the air surrounding her body lifts in a pink atmosphere. He couldn't look away. Unlike anything he's ever seen, Allura is one of kind despite being an alien. She seemed to be in discomfort as the pink aura disappeared and her breath is hitched then she collapses to her knees.

Lance kneeled down to hold Allura against himself. "Hey, you Alright?".

"... seems I can't activate Voltron by my own quintessence no longer...", her breathing began to calm down and Lance gave a puzzled look.

"You keep bringing up this quintessence. What is that, exactly?"

Suddenly, Allura reminded herself of information and stared up at Lance. "That's right!". There is no warning. Nor is there an explanation to what happened next. Allura has just crawled to sit on her knees as she leaned forward to place her lips on his own.

His eyes widened, even thought this whole make out session was a one time thing. Now he and Allura are surrounded by blue coloured aura, which is different compared to the pink colour witnessed not too long ago. It seemed rude to not return the kiss. Lance leaned his lips into hers as well.

Voltron's power rises exponentially and is activated. The moment of sounds filling the air, the two young adults pulled away from each other to stare for a moment. Lance wasn't even sure what he was looking at. Allura has no expression of enjoyment but confusion, was he not suppose to return the kiss?

"We did it!" She exclaims as she turns her attention to the lit controls and cockpit.

"Uh Yeah... I guess so." Lance mumbled and looked at the controls.

"We're going to need to hide out for a while." Allura explains as she begins to stand on her feet. No need to help her, seeing as she was perfectly fine now. Lance stood up as well. His eyes followed her every move as she paced around the area to see if Voltron is at full power.

"Allura?" He called out to her.

"Everything seems to be in order. Now all we'll have to do is"-

"Allura." Lance grabbed hold of both hands, causing her to give him full attention. "I'm not understanding this whole ordeal. Why do you keep kissing me like that?".

His stare is serious as he looks into her eyes, noticing a unique pattern within her hues. "You mean, my giving you affection?".

"Whatever you wanna call it. Why do you keep doing it?"

She took a moment to think of an answer. "Well... there's no easy way to say this but... Voltron thrives on quintessence."

"I got that part but what IS quintessence?" Feeling he had her full attention, he let go of her hands.

"Alright. Quintessence is a substance with the highest known energy in the universe. It exists within everything that lives, planets, creatures, individuals, everything. Pure energy in other words." Allura had stood straight to face Lance properly.

"Like a soul?" He asked.

"Not entirely but very similar. There is a connection with quintessence that Voltron seems to highly react towards. One way my father has discovered is quintessence can form out of emotions between... two people..." her cheeks are tinted of a pink blush.

This causes Lance to blush as well. "Oh uh.. I see..."

"Yes, unfortunately it is the quickest way to power Voltron. I'm sorry if I over stepped any boundaries with you?" The expression on her face is concern. Allura is worried she may scare off the only person who is willing to help her find a way back home.

He took a moment to observe her genuine behaviour and smiled. "Well, just to put this out there... it was my first kiss."

Allura is shocked and panicked, "Oh no, I'm so sorry Lance! I-I didn't know"-

"Hey, hey! No big deal, Allura." Allura hit her hand against his arm. Lance couldn't help it. He felt the need to break this awkward tension between them. "Do people kiss where you come from?"

"Of course. It shows immediate affection when people are in love." Her tone is filled of absolute confidence on the topic.

Lance quirked an eyebrow. "Oookay... have you kissed before?".

The young woman is quiet and takes a glance at Lance, "Actually... you've had the pleasure of being my first individual to share affection with."

No way. Now it was his turn to panic, "What! You're telling me that I'm your first kiss?!".

"I suppose you are." She giggles from his stature.

Who knew. Lance received his first kiss from an alien and a beautiful one, to point out. Her personality seemed pure but her looks were just a bonus. There was no one on earth just like her.


	7. Anxious

Veronica is standing outside of the Garrison gates by her vehicle, looking up at the night sky and stars. Deeply worried about her brother Lance. Seemed just like yesterday that he was playing hot shot with James and now, missing in action. She's no stranger to his antics of misbehaviour but hoped that whatever he is up to is worth the risk.

Earlier that day, Veronica received a written note by hand as she met with Pidge and Hunk to talk about Lance. They all discussed over missing his presence and how his upbeat smile brought positive feeling to their days. It wasn't until they left with a goodbye handshake, that Veronica found out they needed to meet her in private. She hoped it concerned her brother.

"Alright, you came!" Veronica heard Hunk call her out.

She turned to see Pidge and Hunk walking her way. By a click, Veronica unlocked the doors to her vehicle, "Hey you two, lets get going." They all greeted each other with a smile as they boarded her car, within moments they left the Garrison grounds. It just so happens, someone was watching their every move on security camera.

"Since this our first time heading out together, I don't think we're bugged. So have at it, Pidge." Veronica spoke while keeping her sights on the road.

Pidge nodded and began to pull out her laptop. "Alright, well even though we have relatives whom are currently on warrant and in jail, myself and Hunk came across some secret information."

"Yeah man, we're talking like top secret. Stuff we ain't even suppose to know," Hunk added while leaning his head forward between the front seats.

Veronica glanced at the two before staring ahead again, "Alright. Something tells me it has to do with your dads project?".

"Good observation." Pidge mentioned as she loaded up the files on her screen. "Are you aware of what exactly he worked on?".

"Nope. Admiral Sanda and those involved, may be the only ones who know what went down there."

"Too right, but you never found it strange how Lance was picked by my father to partake?" Pidge raised a brow for a curious look at Veronica's reaction.

"That's What it was?!" Veronica yelled in surprise, almost curving to the side of the road but yanked her vehicle back on track. Hunk was not liking the ride from the back seat.

"I'm getting to that. Pull over here, you'll need to see what we found." Pidge pointed to a back road, on the outskirts of Plaht city. Veronica drove the car onto the back roads and parked. Not really sure how would react to what they discovered. Especially now that she knew Lance is involved.

———

Lance is currently piloting Voltron high in the atmosphere. It has the ability to cloak itself and become undetected from satellites or such. Allura knows everything when it comes to functioning this alien technology. They don't have a clear idea of where to go but for now, Lance flies out to the north which is far from the Garrison in the south. The forestry lands near the mountains have less detection distances and far from civilization but as for any residents nearby, they hoped none would come across them.

"Man. Jet lag is no joke." He exhaled while popping the air in his joints.

Allura turned around to face Lance, "We can rest for tonight and go over some plans I have in mind."

"Sounds good".

There was no need to camp outside. The cockpit was a lot more comfortable for Allura and Lance to sleep inside but he wanted some fresh air at least. He climbed outside of the robots entrance located at what seemed to be the mouth of Voltron's head, and sat on top of the right shoulder. Deciding to relax and lay back, his eyes were clouded by the clear image of the Milky Way.

So many things happened in such short times that he never had the chance to process all of it. First he thought about his position at the Garrison, all that hard work and keeping James on his toes for bragging rights. Pidge and Hunk, his most valuable and best friends. Veronica and the rest of family. Committing himself to a job that he never needed to partake in might have been a huge mistake.

Despite that truth, Lance felt the need for change. There has always been a strange void surrounding his very being. Could be the quintessence Allura always mentions but he definitely was missing something in his life. Speaking of life, it'll never be the same after this. He had no idea what was in store after helping Allura leave Earth or how long it'll exactly take. It might even be a short span of time, a simple two weeks gone by fast but leaving a permanent mark to prove it happened.

All these thoughts began to pinch the anxiety inside himself as his foot started to shake. The expression on his face revealed sorrow and fear mixtures with self doubt. What was he even doing here?

"Lance?"

His eyes darted to the direction of that angelic voice he grew to admire. "Oh, hey you..", Allura is staring at him with concern and eventually climbs over to join him.

She sits down and looks directly to Lance, "Are you alright?".

"Sure, I am. Nothing to worry about." He gives her a gentle smile but the shake of his foot proved otherwise.

Allura took notice and lifted her head to stare at the stars. "When I was little... my father barely had the time to stay home and play with me. He was working on a massive project, I wasn't aware it had been Voltron at the time."

Lance stared at Allura for a bit then joined her in looking at the stars. "Sounds lonely." He knew what being lonely is by experience. It wasn't easy being the youngest of four older siblings.

"It was. I grew so impatient one day that I stormed into his lab and caused quite a ruckus." She giggles at the thought. Lance found her giggle cute. "He finally took a day off to spend it all just with me. I was so happy... Then after it all, he looked me in the eyes and said, 'Princesses may be anxious when young but as we grow to become a Queen, we will know all about patience'. Of course, I didn't understand at the time but now I think I do."

As she turned to look at Lance, he was already looking at her from the side of his peripherals. He got the hint. It was just very comforting hearing her tell him how to relax.

The shaking of his foot stopped. "Heh, sounds like we have a lot in common." He could remember the comforts of his mother, each time he cried from being lonely and all it took was a hug to make it better.

Then her hand is placed upon his shoulder which causes him to jump a bit, "Lance. I'm sorry I dragged you out here... can't imagine all that you've sacrificed for being here."

Lance is surprised but shakes his head. "I'm actually glad I took this chance. Sure it's not ideal and I'm risking quite a lot but... I don't regret rescuing you from that prison." He smiled to himself. "I couldn't just leave you there... seemed so innocent and scared."

Her heart skips a beat and her face is flushed. She didn't think a response like that would come from Lance but if she was being honest to herself... she's glad to have met someone so genuine as him. To her, he is unlike anyone she's ever known.

———

Pidge and Hunk are stunned. Veronica needed a moment to step out of her car and take a short walk. Not too far, she yelled in frustration and in her ethnic language. They guessed it was all too much for her to handle at once.

"Think she'll be alright?" Pidge asked as she adjusted her glasses.

"I'm sure this is normal?" Hunk shrugged.

It got quite and they watched Veronica make her way back to the car. In sequence, she came inside and hooked on her seat belt before laying her hands on the steering wheel. With a big breath, she turned to Pidge. "Alright. So. What is the plan?".

"Unfortunately for Lance, we can't do anything at the time being. However, if we can get my father out... he may have a better chance of knowing how to contact Lance." Pidge closed her laptop.

That sounded a lot better than waiting around. Made sense too. Lance is currently unreachable and Commander Holt may have a better chance to know how. "Okay... The Admiral recently held a court session to hear your father's confession. Although, half way into it, he refused to say anything more when it came to mentioning a pilot? I thought it may have been Lance but the way of interrogation brought him up as a confirmed accomplice."

"Aw man, that's not good..." Hunk spoke as he sat back against the seat.

"It's not but since Katie has shown me these images of a strange woman, maybe that is who they talked about?" Veronica reached for a reasonable explanation. They all did in fact, there wasn't much to set their assumptions in stone.

"Perhaps. We won't know until we get my father out before they sentence anything on him." Pidge balled her hands into fists.

Veronica and Hunk looked at each other. She started the vehicle and drove her way back onto the main highway. "Let's go for a small visit to my family. We'll look less suspicious if we pretend to mourn for Lance's absence."

Hunk looked out the window and stared at the Milky Way in the night sky. "Hope he's alright..."

"If I know my brother, he is well capable to handle anything thrown at him. We just need to have faith. As for Commander Holt, we'll have to be on the move before his next court date." Veronica hinted that the next session might be his last. With so much evidence to prove he was in charge of the theft and damages, plus treason, there wasn't any more to hold them back for sentencing him to life in prison.

———

Allura and Lance continued their conversation about random topics. Out of nowhere, she heard a familiar noise. Becoming quiet in mid conversation caused Lance to be concerned about what she is hearing.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"I'm not sure..." she whispered as she quickly stood up and made her way back inside Voltron. With Allura's panicking behaviour, she decided to follow after her.

To their surprise, a strange alien icon had appeared on the main screen inside the cockpit. Without hesitation, she ran to Lance's panel and allowed the icon to reveal a message:

"Princess Allura?! If you receive my message, please respond! The Galra are searching for Voltron, you need to come back to Altea!"

Her eyes widened, "Father?!".

Lance had no clue of what is happening. He was more surprised to hear the word princess. "What's going on?".

"It's a message from my father... he must be searching for me, I have to send him a reply!" There was no hint of a calming tone coming from her voice.

He felt a little worried and placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to turn back by surprise. "Don't worry, Allura. You'll get your message to him."

Just as Allura smiled in return, another message appeared on the screen. They turned to take a look. Both were quiet until she opened the message to reveal it was a warning to surrender or willingly be captured to the Galra Empire.

"Princess Allura, surrender Voltron to the GE or await the consequences, should you ignore our request. We will not stop until Voltron is returned to our hands."

There was an awkward silence inside the cockpit. So many questions filled her head at once, how did her fathers message reach out this far? How did the Galra manage to locate her position and what could she do to prevent them from coming to planet Earth, Lance's home?


	8. Preparations

"We now have coordinates for planet Earth." A feminine voice spoke.

"Set a course, Ezor. King Alfor will be pleased to know I've located Allura and Voltron." A young man's voice responded.

Ezor turned to look at her leader, "Prince Lotor, should we even pursue this mission? We left without notice to King Alfor."

"I'm aware of what we've done. I can't stand on the sidelines, doing nothing." Lotor had a violet tanned skin tone and white coloured hair, he stood in the middle of the bridge on his ship. "I will find Allura..."

Ezor remained quiet and placed the coordinates into the ship. Suddenly a wormhole had appeared in front of the spaceship and his crew entered more configuration to enter through. Lotor watched the process eagerly. His determination for Princess Allura displayed his deep connection with the young lady, after all they were to eventually bond with each other.

———

Allura is currently occupied, scanning for alien life forces nearby inside Voltron. Lance on the other hand, stood by observing Allura configure the machines technology. What bothered him the most is the fact, his time with Allura might be shorter than he thought but is willing to stay by her side until her father, hopefully, arrives in time.

"Oh no...", her shoulders slumped with her hands hanging, "The Galra are not too far from this planet."

"What can we do?", Lance found himself beside her and stared down at the images laid out on the screen.

Earlier, she had sent out a distress signal. Allura couldn't reach a message out to her father in time of realizing the Galra race is near their arrival to Earth. Even though Voltron is within their hands, one particular issue had been bothering her thoughts.

"Allura?"

She snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Lance, "Y-yes! Well... if we are to prevent the Galra from reaching this planet then we'll need leave." The look in her eyes shown regret.

Lance caught on to her meaning but didn't expect it would strike him as a disturbing choice. "That would mean leaving Earth..."

The tone in his voice caused for concern, "Lance. I appreciate all your help and even with my escape. None of that would have happened if not for you. I would understand if you back out of this now." The moment his lips parted to respond, Allura caught him off. "You have family and friends here, we don't even know if we'll be able to escape the Galra before they reach this place..."

There was no definite reason for Lance to keep moving forward with Allura but he wasn't the type of man to go back on his word either. Only except this was no time for pride. His stature is now straight and his eyes stare into Allura's to show he is serious.

"I know I have family and friends Allura. We are all close but I've already decided to see this until the end, until you make it home."

The two young adults stared at each other for a moment. Allura is reluctant but gives a nod in assurance to his decision made. With an amount of guilt hanging from her shoulders, she trusts his judgement. He hasn't given her a reason to show he's reckless.

In this very moment, Allura lifts her hands to cup Lance's face and has a faint smile. "You are the strangest human being I've ever encountered. Thank you." With that, an embrace between herself and Lance increases Allura's quintessence.

Voltron activates to full power. Lance is astonished by the power of this quintessence. While he holds Allura in his arms, his bayard forms within his right hand. Eyes widened and removing himself from the embrace, he stared down at the handheld object and looks over to bayard port. As it resonates as a cue for Lance to interlock the bayard, Allura nods as assurance for it was time to make their move.


	9. Battle For The Way Home

Lance is ready and adjusted to his controls as he awaits orders from Allura. Together they came up with the plan to leave Earth's atmosphere and send out a distress signal to her father. With the chance of risking their whereabouts to the Galra empire, it's all for the sake of making sure Allura makes it home.

Given the go, Lance activates Voltron's thrusters to began elevation and launch upwards into the sky. In the back of his mind, he still can't get his head around all this quintessence nonsense. So far all he knows is that emotions help bring them out of a person. Lucky him.

After a few moments, they reach outer space. "Alright. Creating our distress signal now..." Allura prepares the technology to record herself sending a message to the planet Altea.

Lance is more focused by the fact he can see Earth below himself. It's not everyday someone can look at this beautiful scenery, well besides astronomers. Tagging along had its perks. "Wow..."

"And... sending out the distress signal. How are you doing, Lance?" She asks after muting her distress call from inside the robot.

"Shocked and in amazement. This is amazing! I can't believe I'm in outer space," his tone shows that he's ecstatic.

Allura can't help but smile from his reactions. "I remember my first time travelling the galaxy. It was so beautiful."

Lance appreciated her comment. At first he thought it may have been way too lame to be this excited over space but what made him feel foolish is the fact that Allura has probably been to space many times. "Travelling in space, huh? Sounds interesting."

The moment was cut short as she decided they make their way towards the end of the solar system. Felt impossible at the moment, Lance stared down at his controls. It all felt so fast, coming to this point but now or never he needed to move forward in his choice. The time of doubt is short as Voltron is violently thrusted forward of impact by a canon shot?

"What the hell was that?!" Lance turned to Allura, who was on all four amongst the floor.

"Ugh, did they find us?!" Allura immediately stood up and configured the screen to pull up an image of a nearby cruiser. She was in shock but quickly placed her hands upon the pillars, "Lance!"

The cruiser was unlike anything he's ever seen before and lost in the image of the screens. That very cruiser had finally clicked in the reality of the situation. Their lives were possibly at risk in this moment, actually it is! He snaps out of it by hearing his name and soon grasps his controls to thrust forward. Not too long after, the cruiser began to fire at Voltron. Fighter ships had flew out and are swarming on their tail.

"Does this Voltron have any type of weapons?!" Lance yelled as he would maneuver in hopes of avoiding shots fired. Since Voltron is quite large in size, it turned out to be a bit difficult to completely avoid anything at this point.

Allura is focused and recalling anything she may remember of her father building the weapon. "I'm... I'm not sure, I can't remember!" Another impact hits Voltron causing Lance and Allura a whiplash.

Over the intercoms, comes an unfamiliar voice. "Princess Allura, surrender now or we will continue to attack." Few of the ships angled their way behind and passed Voltron while all Lance could accomplish is to avoid the firing shots. "Give us Voltron and you will be unharmed."

"Yeah, I really doubt that!" Lance yelled as he adjusted his controls to stop mid flight and break high. This allowed two ships to collide from trying to corner Voltron at the front and back. "Yes!" He yelled out, praising his small victory.

Allura swiped to mute the warning and is quite impressed by his piloting skills, "Good thinking, Lance!".

"Wish I thought of that earlier!" He grinned to himself, not even realizing his quintessence has began to flow from his body.

Just then, they finally reached the planet Kerberos at the edge of the solar system. If it weren't so impossible at the moment, Lance would of taken the opportunity to be mesmerized by the scene.

"Hailing, Voltron! Come in!"

Allura's eyes widened. She recognized the voice and allowed the footage to appear on screen. Upon screen was a female alien of red and orange skin color, Allura knew who this was. "Ezor!".

As for Lance, he was amazed that another alien is up on the screen until another impact hit Voltron. He had to pay more attention to the matter at hand and left the communications to Allura.

"Princess Allura, you are safe!" Ezor exclaimed her relief but not overly ecstatic. Her eyes shifted to whatever was below; it must of been controls for the footage transferred to another individual.

"Allura! Thank the ancients you're alright!" It was a male voice that Lance heard. With a quick peek, he saw that this alien was different. Actually he looked so similar to Allura except his skin colour was different.

"Lotor! H-how did you-!" Allura is surprised and relieved to see a familiar face but being in the current situation, she couldn't give a proper greeting. This was an opportunity to change the outcome. "Lotor, we need your help!"

"What is it?!" He replies.

"It's a Galra cruiser, they managed to find us and we need backup!"

"Hang on tight!" Lance yelled in the background.

Lotor's expression is confused but brushes off his reaction. "We are near your current location as we speak. Hang on for a few more moments and we'll be there!".

"That's good to know!" Allura smiles at Lotor, beginning to feel safe from his assurance. "I'm glad I can count on you." Lotor gives a heartening smile in return. Then the footage disappears and returns to the mapping of the solar system.

Was it his imagination? Lance is sure he just witnessed some sort of "love scene" from an old drama series. Sounds private but there is a right clench in his chest suddenly. A small pinch and twist inside his gut but not enough to make him feel worried, just a bit anxious. Worst of all, he's suddenly worried he may have locked lips with someone else girlfriend?

Again, personal thoughts weren't given much time to process. Voltron came into contact with a ship's missile from a surprise frontal attack while another had launched some sort of cable. Once the cable penetrated against the left leg of Voltron, an electric current gave a massive shock into the machine. Lance and Allura screamed in pain and collapsed to the floor as a result. If matters were even worse, Voltron's power had shut down.

How long did they lay on the floor for? Lance uses what is left of strength to turn his body on to his stomach. His eyes search for Allura, who is curled up but her breathing can be seen by the lift of her backside. It's unsteady and anxious. With no hesitation, Lance begins to drag himself towards Allura. They need to be strong in this situation.

"Allura..! Please tell me your okay," he calls out for her as he approaches. His hand reached out to grab her arm and turn her towards him.

"L-Lance I'm... I'm so tired..." she responds with a shaky voice. Her voice was vulnerable and full of fear, the tone even broke.

His heart aches at the sight of tears daring to fall at the corner of her beautiful eyes. He can't let anything happen to her. "C'mon Allura.. please don't give up now..." he gives her a weak smile. Lance sits himself up once his strength slowly begins to return.

The thought of Allura in this state was unbearable. Just like their first encounter, he never did like the fact she was full of fear back then. Even now, she may not be entirely scared but Lance figured it was because of him. She made it clear that he shouldn't of come out this far. Except Lance would never turn back on his words of promise, he'll see it to the end.

"We're going to be captured... if we don't do something." Allura is given help by Lance to raise her body upward from the floor. She heavily relies on Lance for stability. "Voltron is out of power..."

That's it!

Lance immediately repositioned Allura to sit amongst his lap. Of course he blushed but this wasn't the time to be modest. "Allura. Look this way," he spoke gently as his fingers touched and lured her chin to turn in his direction.

Allura is tired but puzzled of his behaviour. She thought he might be embracing her in spite of worrying this was a last moment but... his face is more closer than ever. She blushes from the sudden movement, "Lance... are you...?"

"You can get mad at me later, okay?" He gives an assuring smile before leaning in closer, coming into contact with Allura's lips.

As far as Lance knows, she was always the one who would initiate their kisses. This time, he wanted to be the first in order to protect her. Lance's quintessence lightly flowed from his body but Allura's is more vast. Her quintessence re-activates Voltron to full power.

Lance pulls back and looks up with relief on his face. "It worked..."

Allura covered her mouth and stared up at Lance with wide eyes. "Y-yes, nice thinking..."

There is loud crashes heard outside of Voltron. Quickly, Lance decides to hold Allura bridal style as he lifts himself up from the floor. He takes the initiative to configure the tech to bring up an image of what is currently happening in the surrounding area of Voltron. He learned a thing or two by observing Allura work.

"That ship is bringing us to the giant cruiser," Lance spoke.

Allura stared at the live footage. Even though her quintessence brought Voltron back to full power, she wasn't feeling like she could win this fight. "I... I don't have the strength to fight..."

Lance's grip on her body is a little tight. "I know..." he responds as he looks down at her with a serious look in his eyes. "We'll do what we can."


	10. The Found & The Rescued

Everything is dark. Lance can't recall what happened. Is he dreaming, or did he...?

His conscious begins to awake at the trigger of voices echoing within the dark. It all sounded like muffled murmurings. Lance could feel his lips move and grunt out words, asking what is going on. Someone responds.

"Are you awake...?"

The tone is nice to hear. Very angelic. Then a bright flash fills his vision with a blinding light. Now all of his senses are blazing with pain. It was like being shocked back alive except the visions are still blurry.

"Please, relax. You're coming out of a coma," that same voice spoke.

Lance is groaning in response as he tries to locate the direction of the voice. The images slowly begin to fixate and reveal a familiar face, "Allura?" He quickly reaches out to grab her hand until the response reveals a whole different person.

"What, no, no, no my name is Romelle." In few blinks, Lance finally noticed that it wasn't Allura talking to him. No, this young lady had similar facial features but the colour of her hair is a yellow blonde. Her attire is different and strange too.

"Wait... you're not Allura..." is voice is raspy and the nerves in his body feel weak. Lance sits himself up from what looked to be a hospital bed?

"Princess Allura isn't here unfortunately but she does come to check on you." Romelle gave assistance to help him sit up properly. "How are you feeling?"

Lance held his head within his hands. A never ending headache wouldn't stop pulsing pain, he wanted to just lay back down and let it pass but the thought of Allura's whereabouts kept him worried. . . Until one particular subject caught his attention.

"Allura's a princess?!"

———

It's been a few weeks since the meeting. The two engineers are in a vehicle parked in the middle of the desert near the plateau and canyons. Veronica is at the hearing of Sam Holt's court session. During these weeks of waiting, the three devised a plan to escape Pidge's father away from the Garrison. Since he's been under tight security, Veronica suggested after his sentence that it would be best to take advantage.

Hunk was against the tricky attempt of in-between transfers but Pidge announced it may be the only way to retrieve her father. His sentence looked like it was going to be a life in jail result. With all that footage and evidence presented, they needed to make this opportunity count.

"So how does this all work out in the end?" Hunk asked out loud while fiddling with his fingers.

"Veronica is going to snatch my dad away in between the transfers of the court and vehicle leading to jail. She managed to make it seem like a patriot act in making sure she is there to see my father off." Pidge adjusted her glasses while staring down at the live footage on her laptop. Not that cameras were allowed in the Garrison's courthouse but luckily, Pidge and Hunk had a miniature camera embedded in one of her uniform pins.

Hunk is too occupied to watch with her, in fact he prefer not to see anything. There was something more important on his mind. The last anyone has seen anything of this giant robot was the day Lance apparently left inside of it. Except few days after meeting with Veronica, citizens captured footage of the robot leaving the planet. He's been on edge ever since.

"I'm having a hard time relaxing, Pidge. So much is happening. I don't know how to handle it all, you know?" His eyes were hopeful but Hunk bit back tears daring to fall.

Pidge turned to look at her best friend, "You mean Lance?". As much as she is in fear for her dad, she couldn't help but feel worried about Lance too.

"Yeah! Like we don't know if this alien chick left him for dead or took him along with her into space, I just- it's too much to think about!" Hunk sat in the drivers seat and leaned his forehead against the wheel.

Pidge held her hand on Hunk's shoulder, "I know man... I'm scared too." Just then, the live footage echoed a "guilty" sentence through the speaker, which caught both of their attention. Pidge's expression is unexplainable. No emotions or signs of distress.

Hunk felt more anxious but the calm look from Pidge helped him relax a bit. "Alright. Time to prepare," he spoke before starting the vehicle and driving near to the Garrison route.

———

Veronica is escorting along with the two security guards down the hall of the court room. Had a very stern facial expression to give off the impression she took her job quite serious but deep down awaited for an opportunity. Sam Holt on the other hand, is prepared to accept his fate of a lifetime in jail.

"I wish we were meeting under better circumstances, Veronica." Sam spoke while staring down at his feet.

Veronica had wanted to give a sincere response but the timing was bad. "You wouldn't have been in this situation if you haven't got my brother involved. Now we'll never see him again."

It was hard to give Sam a remark like that. What is even more difficult, is the facial expression the older man had given, "I'm sorry...", is all he could say.

The rattling of his handcuffs could be heard in the hall. Once they reached a warehouse room. Veronica began to take deep breaths. Though, she did her best to keep a composure where it was anxiety to see her so called brother's 'executioner' off to jail. All she needs now is the distraction.

\------

Pidge rushed her way into the vehicle and slammed the car door shut, "Alright! that's all of them."

"You think that's actually going to work?" Hunk asked.

"It's highly unlikely but we have to try. At this point, I'm willing to go all out." Pidge pulled out her laptop to check on the live feed from Veronica's pin camera. Exactly as she predicted, her father is boarding the transportation vehicle.

"Alright. Here goes nothing," she huffed before detonating a chaff they managed to steal from the Garrison.

As the explosions began, Pidge and Hunk paid close attention to the monitor. At first there is an orange fading to black covering the screen. The audio is muffled and quite a bit of distortion fills the screen. Hunk is nervous while biting at the tip of his thumb nail. Pidge's eyes are glued to the footage, hoping that the image would clear up soon.

"We can't see anything.." Hunk leans over from the driver's seat, also hoping to see Sam.

Finally. The distortion began to clear and the muffling is becoming clear. Pidge's fingers began to grip the edges of her laptop and Hunk could see that she was sinking her teeth into her bottom lip.

"...idge... now..." comes from the audio. She quickly increases the volume, "... idge, I hope you can hear... heading to the meet point now!"

"Hunk!", That's all it took for Hunk to start the vehicle and skid from a turn, heading back towards the canyon roads.

The plan was to kidnap the prisoner in mid of transfer and meet at the canyon roads. Before any sort of droid or air support would cover the area, they would pick up Sam and a Veronica into Hunk's vehicle. As for the transport vehicle, it would need to look like a highway speed chase. It was stupid plan but anything for her dads safety.

———

Veronica and Sam arrived to their destination. She explained to Sam about her upfront patriot attitude and that it wasn't meant to be taken personal. Although, Sam was more relieved that Veronica wasn't upset with him over Lance.

They exited the vehicle and with the help of the desert, Veronica and Sam had slammed a miniature boulder against the gas pedal. The transport van revved it's engine but held back from the gear shift in "park".

After that, the gear is pulled to drive and the vehicle takes off faster than she thought it would. Only thing she forgot to include, is that Pidge and Hunk would be arriving through its path.

———

"It has to be up this road, it HAS to!" Pidge is navigating the map with Hunk.

"I'm surprised you even forgot about it," Hunk mentions while multitasking the wheel and navigating the map.

The moment Hunk peeked up from the map, his eyes widened. "Oh my god!!", his hands quickly steer the wheel towards the right side of the upcoming transport.

"Hunk, What the-?!" Pidge is hanging onto anything that will stable her lean but also, to avoid whiplash.

The van impacts the rear of their vehicle, which leaves quite a scratch but no major damage. Except for the minor trauma of Hunk and Pidge. It fades away as soon as they see Veronica with Sam; they have never felt so relieved.

Hunk skids to a stop as Veronica and Sam immediately jump into the back seats. Once the doors shut, they head towards the clearing of the canyon roads. Remembering the plan, Hunk had to turn and drive on the main highway of the opposite direction.

It took minutes for the Garrison to arrive in pursuit of the stolen transportation. Few kilometres distance proved to be useful but they wouldn't be able to take advantage of that fact for long. Time is fast pace.

Once the Garrison is out of sight, Pidge moves from the front seat to the back and embraces her father tightly. Sam is filled with emotions. Despite his decisions, he would never put his family through that again.

Veronica crawled her way towards the front seat. "Alright, we are little behind schedule but we need to make our way towards the next state."

"Won't we get noticed by security, if we go through Plat City?" Hunk asked.

"We'll have to travel in the opposite direction. The moment we make a switch of vehicles, I have someone that will take us across the continent." Veronica began to removed her suit jacket to avoid any pass by notices.

"You planned that far ahead?" Sam couldn't help but ask. Part of it is parental instinct and another is an impression of her escape tactics.

"Mom doesn't know... we had to keep her out of the loop so the Garrison has no hold against her.." Pidge admitted with some guilt.

Sam stared down at his daughter for a moment then looked out the window, "I hope so... what's the plan?".

Veronica turned to look at Sam, "We need your help to figure out where my brother is."

———

Lance has a headache and sitting against a strange looking window. Everything about this building gave him an understanding that it may have been a hospital for what they call 'Altean's'. Romelle grew up with Allura and stuck around to keep an eye on him. Though, he could have done without her company. She is full of questions and curiosity.

"How could you not know she was a princess? Her father is King Alfor." Romelle sat away from Lance, giving him space.

"I don't know, it just never occurred to me that aliens have some kind of royalty monarch? It's a lot to take in." Lance rubbed his temples.

She raised an eyebrow, "Does your planet not have an advanced civilization?".

"Their called Governments, Romelle. Honestly, that's not even my concern right now. Why can't I see Allura?"

"Princess Allura."

"Princess, whatever! I just need to know what happened. How did we even get here?!" Lance is in shock.

Piloting in space was a cool moment of his life but waking up on an entirely different planet? That, he did not like. Earth is home. Earth is where his family and friends are. The only planet he cares to have his feet touch the ground. Not that the planet Altea looked different, it was actually pretty similar. Just more of an 'alien' feel to it.

"I already told you. Princess Allura is with her family at the Castle of Lions. King Alfor suggested it would be best for you to wake up in a more appropriate environment for your nerves." Romelle crosses her arms and sighed in frustration.

He noticed that she mentioned his 'nerves'. "Why did they think that?".

"Well, the Princess mentioned you have what earthlings call 'anxiety'? She gave a clear explanation that you need some place quiet." Romelle shrugged her shoulders.

Allura remembered his anxiety and thought of him. His heart couldn't help it after hearing that. It skipped a beat. Lance had no response and for the sake of face, he turned away to stare out the window. Romelle stares from the corner of her eyes and for a moment she saw it. Lance is not just flustered, he is really happy.


	11. Guilt Of Allura

Allura stands below Voltron inside the Castle of Lion's hangar. An interesting name for a weapon, like so and a ship no less. How they managed to escape is a miracle. Except that's not what had Allura in a daze. She can't help it actually, no man has ever approached her with an intention of affection the way Lance did.

"Princess, are you alright?"

A blush covered her cheeks and she turned around to see someone familiar. "P-prince Lotor, hello!"

Prince Lotor arrived to the cruiser and helped Voltron escape. Just as the Galra had begun to bring in the war machine, Lotor and his follower's managed to damage the hangar doors before they could close completely. Their broken air lock caused a vacuum out to space for the soldiers and Voltron was left untouched.

To Allura's surprise and relief of Lotor's appearance, her attention was quickly lifted to Lance. His body collapsed out of nowhere and with Voltron's power diminishing as well. This is just as she feared. Lance had unfortunately relieved himself of all his energy, even though Allura's was a huge amount, that never changed the fact of Lance being use to the drainage. For his body anyway. He still had a long way to go.

"What are you doing in the hangar?" Lotor asked with concern.

"Ah well, I'm just worried... that's all.", her fingers interlocked while she kept her eyes on the floor. "It's been quite a long time and I still haven't heard of Lance waking up."

Lotor suddenly wrapped his arms around Allura and embraced, hoping this would make her feel better. "I wish I could help you relax."

This is surprising and a reminder that Lotor has always been there for her. As children and growing up together, he always had a soft spot for Allura. She returns the embrace, "Thank you..."

"Well, nice to see my two favourite people are getting along quite nicely." Lotor and Allura flinched before they pulled a part from each other. King Alfor just arrived on scene. He walked in on the perfect time.

"Father, he was just- I mean I was- well..." Allura was immensely flustered and used her hands to point in all kinds of directions.

King Alfor and Prince Lotor looked to each other with a smile. "You can relax, Allura. I only meant well enough that you and Lotor are still the same as ever."

"Ah well, I better leave you two for the time being." Lotor nodded off to the King and placed a hand onto Allura's shoulder before leaving the hangar room.

Allura really appreciated the support. "Thanks again."

King Alfor watched his daughter from the corner of his eyes and smiled to himself. "Happy to be home?"

She turned to her father and nodded. "I am but... I'm worried about so many things."

"I'm sorry about before." King Alfor's tone had changed to a saddened one. "I had never thought about the chances of Voltron's transfer being attacked by Emperor Zarkon's general."

"Guess we both thought wrong." Allura shrugged her shoulders and gave her father a smile, trying to reassure his guilt.

"Well now that Voltron has returned home, we won't have anything to worry about." Alfor turned to look up at the magnificent creation of his.

Allura had a frown. She observed her father's pride of the machine but deep down she worried it would only bring more chaos. Within time, there are bound to be more regions of the universe that would like to get their hands on Voltron.

"By the way," she blinked out of her thoughts and looked to her father. "How is that earthling friend of yours?"

"You mean, Lance? I was on my way there but I ended up sidetracked." Allura felt bad about forgetting to check up on him.

"It would be interesting to meet him. Be sure to bring him by sometime soon." King Alfor waves to his daughter and leaves the hangar.

As King Alfor left the room, Allura sighed and hugged her arms. There was something she never mentioned to Lance or in this case, never admitted. She knew about the chances of being attacked during the transportation of Voltron, hoping the conflict would give her time to leave with the weapon and bring it to a black hole.

Since that never worked out, herself and Voltron were captured for collateral. She knew how to function the machine and bring about a form of quintessence to charge it. It was all enough to wormhole away once they escaped. She just became unconscious after the wormhole disappeared and landed on Earth.

It came to realization that she couldn't bring her original plan to past with the Galra or her father's fleet knowing about it. Wherever she ended up, may be where she planned to hide Voltron until the heat wears off. Allura wanted to destroy her father's creation.

The guilt she feels deep down is about how she could have brought this unfortunate war upon Lance's home planet. She is angry with herself for being so naive. The fact that her selfish actions may have made things worse and destroy innocent lives.

How could she ever bring forgiveness on herself? How could she ever tell Lance about all of this?

Even so, what would he think of her afterwards?


	12. Reunion

Romelle gave Lance the grand tour of Altea's urban city. They've encountered quite a bit of interesting people. Everything is so similar to Earth, except for the advanced technology and difference of skin tone, hair colour, and anatomy. She even explained about their chameleon adaptive skills.

"Wow. So you guys have existed this entire time." Lance is in awe of everything.

Himself and Romelle were on their way back. Hearing about being rescued has bruised his ego a bit and needed to keep busy. Romelle didn't understand Allura's connection to Lance. To be frank, it just seemed like she brought home a common 'stray'.

"The universe is a large place. It's no surprise we've never come across your planet before," They both heard a beeper sound about while walking. Romelle pulled out her communicator and Lance leaned over his shoulder to see what the object was.

By the touch of her finger, a hologram appeared of Allura's face. "Princess Allura!"

"A-allura!", real smooth Lance.

Allura giggled by the reactions. "Hello, you two. I've come by the care centre to visit but you're not here."

"Oh, that's because La-!"

Lance immediately covered Romelle's mouth, "Ah well, we were just on our way back there! So see ya soon okay??". He gave the biggest fake smile he could provide but judging by Allura's reaction, she wasn't buying it.

"Oh alright then? I guess I'll see you guys soon." She smiles before the hologram disappears from Romelle's communication device.

The moment she is gone, Lance removes his hands from Romelle. "What the quiznak are you doing?!" She shrieked and glared at the strange boy.

"Sorry, okay? I just didn't want you to say anything about why we're out here in the first place."

"Well you could have just said so. Your hands are smelly." Romelle pinched her nose and showed the uncomfortable disgust.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Let's just keep our word and go see Allura." Lance brushed off Romelle as he began to walk ahead. Good thing he remembered the exact way they came from.

———

Later on, Allura had been standing outside of the care centre. Dressed in casual but royal attire, she looked like a princess now since the moment Lance laid eyes on her. The space suit gave no justice to her beauty and earth clothes seemed so alien on her. Everything she presents in this moment is who he feels like he wants to get to know better.

Allura waves to them both with a smile. "It's good to see you."

Lance has never been more relieved and happy to see a familiar face. Romelle couldn't help but notice the strange connection between the two. She decided to pop up in the middle of Lance and Allura. "All done your reports?", her voice sounded chipper and petite. This was a small payback to Lance for interrupting her call earlier. He arched a brow, wondering why she would close the distance of himself and Allura.

"I've done enough for today. I'm more concerned about Lance," Allura's eyes shifted to Lance from Romelle. "How have you been?"

The concern and urge to check up on him had given Lance an exciting swirl flowing in his stomach. Felt nice to have someone so worried over his well-being. "Honestly, I feel a lot better. Just glad you're alright Allura."

"That's Princess Allura!" Romelle pointed her finger at Lance.

Allura sighed and felt the courtesy of proper address were highly unnecessary. "It's fine, Romelle... Lance is from the planet Earth and I'd rather he feel comfortable on an entire new planet."

"Whoa, uh don't worry about it! Romelle was just doing her job right?" Lance chuckled before he leaned down to grasp Allura's right hand. "Besides, we have our own ways of addressing Princesses." -Planting a quick but sweet kiss against her skin.

As he stood straight, Romelle and Allura are shocked. They both become so flustered at the sweet gesture and cleared their throats. Allura thanked Lance while Romelle gave a cute large knowing smile towards her Altean Princess.

———

From a distance, Prince Lotor has come upon the kissing hand gesture. That type of scene caused an uncomfortable itch in his chest. It's unclear of what happened exactly during her absence but the sign of a human with her is a tad bit annoying. However, he's not the type of person to act on emotions. Feeling he stared too long, he makes his way to King Alfor.

Allura's father and Prince Lotor are about to have an interesting meeting.


	13. The Clueless And Thoughtful

King Alfor and Prince Lotor met together to discuss the plans of infiltrating a Galra resource station. It isn't the first where they've managed to conquer but each takeover brought them closer to Emperor Zarkon. During Princess Allura's absence, Lotor has become general to King Alfor's fleet of Altean pilots.

"The more we take out his resources, the closer we are to diminishing his fleet. They can't continue for long without them." Lotor spoke as he stood by the King, overlooking a holographic imagery.

"Yes but with Voltron, it should be much easier. I built it with an impressive weaponry, so it should protect your fleet." The King responded as he would use his hand to pass through plans and coordinated routes.

"Which brings us to another topic," Prince Lotor crosses his arms.

"Indeed..." King Alfor turns his attention to the Prince.

"We are going to need the Princesses bayard to pilot Voltron. However, she no longer has it. The Earthling does." Lotor isn't exactly upset but confused.

"Hmm. That does provide a problem... you don't think?" The King begins to assume with a knowing look towards the Prince.

He looks at the King with a blank stare. "If Princess Allura has bonded, you mean?"

The King nods and Lotor turns his eyesight down at the controls of their technology. "That's.. hard to say."

"I can't imagine if she did? I mean she is betrothed to you, after all." King Alfor gives a reassuring smile to the Prince.

Since they were children, Lotor and Allura were betrothed to each other. One day they would marry and become the new King and Queen of planet Altea. Although, the history of the parents is dark and horrifying that their future matrimony has been on hold.

Lotor only nods in response to the King. He has that inner belief and faith that Allura hasn't given her heart to another. At least not yet. Although, it's not like the Prince and the Princess have ever had the time to gain affection toward one another. It's just been a well known friendship for quite some time.

"Speaking of relationships... I can't help but think that this Lance might be an issue to the bigger picture." Lotor mentions as he looks up at the holographic image of Emperor Zarkon.

King Alfor is puzzled by this. "How So?"

"We sent a squad out to the solar system of where the Earthling is from. Unfortunately, we came across a distress signal from his home planet."

The King sighed. He knew what that would mean as well. Should Lance even find this distress signal, it means that he would attempt to take Voltron back home. Though, that also means that Allura would most likely return with him to assist in piloting.

"Quite a predicament."

Lotor stays quiet but he nods in response. "What should we do?"

King Alfor takes a moment to think on it. He turns to the Prince, "For now, keep that information out of sight until we can find out how to get you to pilot Voltron."

"As you wish." The Prince nods again.

"We can't let this earthling pilot our trump card forever..."

———

It's been a long eventful day for Lance, Romelle, and Princess Allura. They've shown Lance all kinds of places and he was amazed by all of its colourful beauty. Coming towards the end of day, Romelle and Allura stood on the sidelines as he interacted with Altean children. Coming across their educational academy, the children were so excited to see an "earthling" and Lance didn't mind entertaining them.

"He's quite sweet." Romelle mentions as she smiles at the scenario.

Allura nods and sighs in awe. "I've never met anyone like him before. It's all so interesting..."

Romelle looked to her Princess and noticed a change in her facial expression. "Something wrong?"

"I tried to bond with Lance, back on Earth..."

"What, why? I thought— I mean, Prince Lotor? Now this guy— Well— did it even work?" Romelle is eager to hear her answer but sadly Allura shakes her head.

"I'm afraid not..."

"Oh..."

"Do you think... there's something wrong with me, Romelle?"

"No. Of course not." Romelle places a comforting hand to squeeze on her shoulder. "Even so, you've managed to pilot Voltron with Lance at your side. I'm sure things happen for a reason?"

Allura smiled. Hearing Lance squirming for help in the background caught her attention. She saw that the children have piled themselves on top of him but he was laughing. It warmed her heart to see him in that kind of light.

"There's something else I haven't mentioned..."

Romelle gave a puzzling look. "What is it?"

She was about to say something until Lance appeared. Laughing and waving goodbye to the kids, "Alright, see you guys."

Romelle noticed from his appearance that this was a conversation saved for another time. She changed the subject. "My, I've never seen them warm up to anyone other than an Altean."

Lance smiled, "You can thank my family for that."

The word family hits a sore spot in Allura's heart. If only she had more of firm handle on the situation then maybe his home planet may have never been in harms way. If that did happen, Allura would have never met Lance.

"Yes, your siblings were very interesting." She smiles in remembering the strange but comfortable attire she received from Rachel.

Lance can see that beautiful genuine smile. It could be the fact she is Altean but everything about her was so intriguing. Very alluring. Then he suddenly feels it. His heart skipped a beat.

"Uh yeah, they are an interesting bunch," Lance looked away with a blush forming.

———

Romelle leaves for the rest of night. Allura doesn't want to leave just yet. She and Lance took this time to sit in her favourite garden. They talked about almost anything. Whether it was about the weather or culture in comparison, they really enjoyed each other's company but things are near their change of course.

Lance had taken a deep sigh while looking at his feet, "Hey, Allura?"

"Hm?"

"I uh..", he is hesitant about where to begin. Lance is not the type who likes to feel helpless. "I'm sorry about before, when we were rescued."

Allura meets his eyesight. She can see the apologetic stare and hints of shame. It's not clear why he looks this way, for herself, she can't imagine why he would be sorry about it.

"What do you mean?"

Lance looked away and crossed his arms, again lost in thought. His brows are pinched together, "I just— I should've handled that situation so much better! I'm a fighter pilot and I've trained to be top of my classes, I should have been able to protect you."

It kind of hurts to see Lance frustrated with himself. "Lance..."

"Y-you don't have to respond to me. Sometimes it's better if someone just listens."

There is a smile upon his face. It's not happy nor is it relieved. It's not exactly fake either. He's just sad on the inside. She's never seen this side of him. The point of vulnerability involving oneself and capability. It really hurts to see this side of him. All she could think is that she wants to make it better.

"Listen," She starts as she lays a hand on his shoulder. "I don't find you weak, rather I am deeply impressed of who you are."

He glanced from his peripherals to see Allura with a serious expression. "Yeah?"

She nods, "You've made it this far by skill alone. Along side with me, someone who didn't deserve your hospitality but.. you are selfless and willing to help those in need. Even if you don't know them personally. With a heart that big, it says so much about who you are. I'm glad I've met you and when it comes to Voltron; I would prefer to have you by my side."

Such encouraging words. They hit his heart so much, he blushed a bit. Avoided eye contact so she wouldn't see the effect she has on him.

He smiles to himself, "Thanks... I feel the same way about you."

It was Allura's turn to blush but she smiles regardless. Then, she wraps her arms around Lance to hold him in an embrace. She doesn't know why she feels so happy but this was a natural way to show it. As for him, he is so speechless. He returns the embrace.

They hold each other for quite some time. Eventually they let go and look at each other, feeling shy. Then they laugh about it.

"Come with me," Allura grabs hold of Lance's hand and starts to walk back to the Castle of Lions.

"Where are we going?" He follows after her with no hesitation.

It's not ideal but she has an idea of what may help Lance. Something to help him further his skills and add more to what he knows. In her own time she has seen quite a bit of Altean men pursue this workout when they've felt a need to get stronger.

"We're going to the training deck."


	14. Abandon Hope Or Trust Faith?

"This is starting to feel tedious..." Veronica mentions while keeping a look out.

Herself and Hunk had gone to the market while in an entire different country. With different languages and ethnic cultures, they still didn't trust to let loose far away from home.

"Totally. I get what ya mean." Hunk speaks while eyeing a particular vegetable.

"Do you think it's all pointless?"

The question catches Hunk off guard. He turns to see Veronica with a sad face and staring at nothing. Probably thinking the worst.

"Hey, c'mon. Let's not give up on Lance.." Hunk puts down the vegetable and pats her on the back for comfort. "We have to hang on to some kind of faith, right?"

Veronica sighs, "But it's been three whole months, Hunk. What if he never receives the signal? Or worse, what if—"

Hunk takes hold of Veronica's shoulders and turns her to face him. "Hey, now. We can't give up hope. That war machine left behind good information that Pidge and Sam will decipher. When it happens, we'll know more than we do now but that doesn't mean that wherever Lance is at the moment, he isn't helpless. He's strong and quick enough to get himself out of trouble. I mean he pilots a fricken robot man."

She stands completely still and is amazed at the positivity this young man carries. Veronica giggles and Hunk smiles. "Thanks."

He nods and returns to the vegetable stand. Meanwhile, Veronica hears a beep from her device. It happens to be a homemade communicator that Sam and Pidge built together. It's enough to keep ties to each other when out and about. She checks the Morse code sent from Pidge.

———

Within the hour, Veronica and Hunk return to a house that belongs to her grandmother. The group had flew off to Cuba to hide from the Garrison. Even though they are miles away, they could still be searching for them and Sam Holt. They were told to return right away.

"We're back!" Hunk yells out and begins to set his groceries away in the kitchen.

Pidge appears from walking down the stairs, "Guys! My dad found something. Best come check it out right away!" She waved her hand and ran back upstairs.

Veronica immediately went upstairs while Hunk finished putting away his groceries like a gentleman. The grandmother wasn't home for the week but they all made sure to keep the place under good care. She was a cute old woman and gladly let her granddaughter occupy a room for "research".

———

Pidge is explaining her dads discovery. From all that information on the robot, Sam managed to decode a partial of its data. It's very surprising to know that the mathematics are similar even though it's alien.

"So we've caught onto what we like to call, Space Map. I'm not too sure if it's the entire universe but judging by the coordinates towards our planet, it seems like this Allura left behind a trail." Pidge starts as she stands behind her father.

Sam pulls up an image of Earths solar system. "It's some pretty massive data but from these entrance points seem to appear out of nowhere. Like it was some type of hyper jump."

"Are we talking like space movies?" Veronica crossed her arms.

"Exactly. So it's safe to say that Allura and Lance might have ended up on her home planet."

Hunk came in the room, halfway through the conversation. "How do we know if it's safely inhabited?"

Sam removed himself from the laptop and massaged the bridge of his nose. "This is where we are struggling."

Pidge sighs and has this concerned expression. "Just to be sure, we are trying to decode these stored data of planets. There seems to be a full library but it's all alien dialect. It'll take quite some time unless we have some sort of super computer to give us a boost."

Hunk and Veronica look at each other before staring at Pidge. "Where can we find one?" Veronica asks.

"Actually, we can build one here. We just need the right parts." Sam mentions as he turns to look at everyone.

Hunk purses his lips and thinks for a moment. Pidge takes a glance at Hunk, wondering what he could be thinking. "You got something?"

"We can do anonymous delivery and pay by hand. If we use anything relative to our accounts, we could be tracked down in seconds." Hunk taps his chin.

"So, underground market?" Veronica arches a brow as she looks at Hunk. Not entirely sure it'll be a guaranteed purchase to begin with but they'll have to make do.

"Genius idea, Hunk." Pidge smirks and pats him on the back.

For the next hour, Veronica heads out into the streets to find some kind of tech dealer while Hunk prepares supper. His engineering skills are on hold for the time being since cooking happens to be one of his passions. Pidge and Sam continue to decode bits and pieces of the dialect.

This whole operation is a stretch. They've often wondered if they should continue to search for Lance. Most of all, they never want to admit the worst possible outcome until there is proof. For now, Sam hopes his signal to outer space will try reach some distance but even that seemed futile.


	15. Rewrite the History - Part One

It's been three weeks since Lance and Allura began their training. Time feels like it slipped by so quickly but he had been enjoying his time with the princess. Lance has learned so much close combat skills in so little time thanks to the training sequences, along with the droids set for sparring. He even learned how to shoot with precise aim and accurate calculated shots. Truly remarkable of this Altea.

Aside from the training, Prince Lotor has played as a sparring partner from time to time. Almost an even match but unfortunately Lotor is much quicker than Lance but he hasn't given up on defeating him one day. Romelle continues to assist Lance within the Castle Of Lions. For no apparent reason, King Alfor decided that he and Allura are not to pilot Voltron until further notice.

"God, I miss home." Lance had been stretching out the sore aches in his body while Romelle sat nearby, watching from boredom.

"Would be nice, wouldn't it?" She yawned as Lance rolled his eyes.

"Hey, if I could walk around this place without you for once? I totally would."

Lance stood up from the floor and shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. Romelle followed. After these training sessions, the two would always go for a stroll in the gardens. Even though Lance is use to this by now, his anxiety is beginning to catch up.

———

"I cannot believe this!" Allura yelled in an uproar and slammed her fist upon the table.

King Alfor kept a calm posture and didn't flinch by the movement. He and Allura finished having a discussion over her upcoming future. Princess Allura is to be married with Prince Lotor but she argued with intentions to stay focused on Voltron.

"This has been long decided back to your childhood, Allura. Now you mean to say that war is your interest?"

"Times have changed, Father. How can you throw this on me? I have the means to be part of this war, just as much as you do." Allura clenched her fist and stepped back from the table.

"Voltron was never meant for you to pilot and let alone, you've brought an Earthling far away from his planet to do so." The King leaned himself forward to cup his hands on the table. "Have you ever considered that he may be in harms way now?"

"Lance is quite capable to defend himself. He is one of Earths best pilots."

"And you think it's best to let him become part of this war, due to your inquiry?" His brow arched while pushing for an explanation from the Princess.

Unfortunately, thanks to her own guilt, she couldn't answer that. The King waited for an answer but Allura continued to stay quiet. She really did believe that she had no right to include him in anything but from the facts, Lance and Allura have the right connection to pilot Voltron. Which, herself and Lotor do not have. With those thoughts filling her head she may have caught onto something.

Allura finally meets her father's gaze, "I know you to be a man of careful planning. Since I and Lance can use Voltron, you're trying to prevent that. Aren't you?"

His facial features lifted in surprise but quickly readjusted to a serious look. "I'm only doing what's best for Altea."

"Are you so blind? What will it take for you to notice that Lotor and I don't have any sort of emotional connection-" Allura stops herself, realizing her father's intentions.

"You want me to bond with Prince Lotor."

———

Lance and Romelle come across Voltron in the hangar of the castle. He stares up at it, wondering what his life would be like if it never showed up. Probably still at the Garrison, beating James for bragging rights. Lectured by Veronica and have laughs with Pidge and Hunk. He misses them a lot but if it weren't for this war machine, he would have never met Allura either.

"I'm glad I met Allura." He speaks with a smile.

Romelle doesn't turn to look at him, "She is wonderful. My only best friend in all of Altea."

"I use to feel so confused when I met her. She appeared in my dreams and trusted me out of nowhere. A complete stranger. I didn't want to let her down since that first trust she gave me."

Romelle pondered on that statement for a bit. Then she turned away from the mecha, "That's interesting."

Lance blinked before looking at Romelle, "What's so interesting about that?"

Romelle walks out of the hangar with Lance following behind while she gives a quick history lesson. Little does he know that the princess has tried to bond with him back on Earth. She doesn't mention that to him thought. It's not just in Altean culture but well known in the universe. Quintessence bonding is quite serious but allows two individuals to feel each other in all senses: Mentality, Emotions, Physical, and Spirituality.

For Altean's, it is highly recommend through marriage since it is a permanent binding until death. Everything can be felt and given more essence to each other's life force. Since the beginning of Altean alchemy, Quintessence had been discovered of its benefits for their technology. However, King Alfor created Voltron but in the sense it can only be powered and used with strong amounts of quintessence.

The history of Voltron's creation all leads back to a mysterious meteor that takes place during a peaceful time of Daibazaal and Altea. During Allura's childhood. That's when all trust was broken and brought out an evil entity, which the King believes to have possessed their current enemy Zarkon, Emperor of the Galra race.

Romelle only knows the basics of what she explains to Lance. Anything in deeper detail is unknown to her. Lance is intrigued by all the history and current events taking place. Realizing that Allura coming to Earth was a miracle.

"I'm confused about something?" Lance stands in front of Romelle, who shows that she prefers personal space. "How did Princess Allura get stuck with Voltron and be in the hands of the Galra?"


	16. Rewrite The History - Part Two

Prince Lotor had been searching the halls within the Castle of Lions and soon the gardens. Princess Allura stormed off from the King earlier. Her behavior isn't making sense to them. Now they can't find her anywhere. In the last minute, he thought of the earthling. Perhaps she went to seek some mental refuge in his appearance alone. Thing is, not even Lance or Romelle are currently aware that she is missing.

\---

"How should I know?" Romelle arched a brow and crossed her arms. Even though Lance seems to be naive in her books, he was clever and observant.

"Well, something had to have pushed her to think she could take on these Galra soldiers right? I mean, anyone would find that type of choice reckless unless she had to."

Just as she is ready to respond, one of the fellow royal maids came calling for Romelle. It seemed urgent. "We'll talk later." Romelle rolled her eyes and walked passed Lance to meet coming company. 

Lance is beginning to piece things together as the days continue. In short time, he figured the Princess out and what her values might just be. The King is clearly exhausted from the war. This Prince Lotor, who happens to have different appearance from other Alteans, is eager to please the King and Princess. Voltron is highly valuable but can be dangerous in the wrong hands.

While the group has some sort of worried discussion, Lance took this chance to wander off. Not because he's bored. Not because he isn't needed. Not because he is tired of Romelle's guidance. No. He leaves at the moment of hearing that Allura is nowhere to be found.

\---

Hours pass. It is mid-evening and still no one can find the Princess. King Alfor knew that there was no way she left the planet. Any craft entering or leaving the atmosphere; he would have been notified. Seems the King isn't familiar with his daughter as he thought he was. Out of the castle grounds, not in civilization but on the outskirts of the kingdom, Allura escaped to her childhood hideout. A place where she could let out the inner thoughts and anger. All the frustrations towards her father or anyone. It was her own solitude. There are only two people who know of this place: Prince Lotor and Lance.

By the snap of a twig, she turns around quickly to see who came. . . and standing there? Is Prince Lotor. Panting, out of breath, from searching everywhere. He didn't forget about this place but needed to be sure that this is where she ran off to.

"Allura... Why.. did you run..?", the Prince tries to recollect himself. Allura stares at Lotor, still lost in thought. Her eyes fell to the ground and turned away once more. Not sure how to begin this conversation. 

The history between herself and Lotor had begun the moment he came to Altea. He was rescued during an attack and the King took him in. Taught him all traditions of Altean Knights under the crown. As for the Princess, she grew fond of him. He had quite the adorable attitude and eventually became her best friend but not on the terms of following the Princess. Lotor grew to trust Allura and favored her presence over anyone on the entire planet. She never judged who he was or where he came from but cared about what was important to him.

"Do you remember the day we ran away together?" she asked but not daring to meet his gaze.

"The day we were betrothed?" 

She nodded and hugged herself, "If I being completely honest, I always assumed that it was meant to be." Allura turned a little, enough to glance from her peripherals. "Now, I'm not so sure."

Lotor has always been stoic in front of anyone and everyone. When it came to Allura, he's shown vulnerability. The statement cause his heart to stop for a moment. Like a tear wore down heavy and detached a string a part. It's not heartbroken. No, it is more of betrayal.

He looks away, hiding the rising emotion of hurt in his eyes. "Am I not... worthy of your affection?"

The Princess turns around, "You always carried my heart, Lotor. That will never change." she gives a small smile but not enough to bring high spirits.

Lotor looks at Allura, confused by the confession. "Then why? Why feel so unsure now?"

"Please. Understand. I can't marry for the sake of Voltron." 

"Even so, that may be your father's intentions but mine are for your heart, Allura."

\---

It might have been a week earlier. Maybe a few days ago. Allura lead Lance to her hiding spot, to share and help him endure the separation anxiety developing inside. He's never been away from anyone that long. It may have been just three weeks but Lance couldn't help the feeling of being away longer than he should. He always questioned when he would return home but the Princess never had the answers. The King would avoid the question as well.

Meanwhile, Lance may have made the wrong turn somewhere. He can't remember and actually feels embarrassed to admit it. It had to be around here. All he had to look for was this certain spot of space in the midst of the Altean forestry. Lance takes the moment to take a breather and restart. Breathe in and out. Let the frustration go and reel in some reasonable logic. Then he hear some murmuring in the distance. It causes him to feel panicked at first but then gathers his tensions to stay put and investigate.

\---

The Princess is surprised. "Please don't say things like that so easily, not for the sake of my father's blessing." Her tone is serious. She knows well enough that Lotor has always put his duty before anything personal.

"It's the truth. If your father hadn't said anything at all, I would have." He is serious as well.

"You don't mean that."

"I mean every word. Ever since the day you first cared for my being, I've always known for you to have a place in my heart and my life..."

Allura feels some panic stirring in her heart. Oh no. That isn't what she wants to hear. Not now. It's not fair. Not while she feels so confused to argue with herself. Not while she is so unsure about everything. . . but feelings are never false from the heart, even when the body knows before the heart does.

"I love you, Allura."

There is a moment of settling between the two. Lotor never leaves his gaze from her's which are on the brink of breaking into tears. It's really not fair. She wanted to be rid of the one machine that could hurt all those dear to her, bring destruction upon what she loves most. Bring back the one thing that Lotor had always hoped would return in the end of this war. She could have done it all.

"Please... don't..." Allura is attempting to walk away from Lotor until he reaches out to grab hold of her hand. Not in a harsh manner but gently.

"When you disappeared, I thought of the worst." The Princess stops in her tracks, she is losing the will to fight any longer. "I thought that my father may have succeeded in not just capturing Voltron but you most of all. Who knows what he may have done to you. He could have killed you. Anyone could have."

Allura is held in an embrace from behind and she feels the urge of crumbling to her emotions. No. She needs to keep fighting. She needs to do whats right. She needs to fix her mistakes. She can't forget about Lance. . .

"Yet, here I am. . . Alive and well." The ability to toss aside her heart is a struggle but she turns herself around in his embrace. "I never gave up on coming back home. . . I never gave up on coming back to you." She lifts her hands to cradle Lotor's face against her palms. It hurts her to push him away. He was important after all, way before any of this had happened. Honesty, is all she could allow herself to give back.

Lotor stared into her eyes, searching for signs of doubt or hesitation. There is nothing. She returns the gaze so seriously, he can't help but smile and caress the side of her face with his finger. Maybe this is best? At the moment, Allura just wants everything to be where they once were. Maybe she should have just let everything be to begin with?

She finds herself lost in the haze of the moment. The moment where she allows her heart to be true and honest for the one in front of her. Not realizing that her quintessence had begun to fill the air surrounding herself and Lotor's violet colored quintessence. Before he actually leans up close and plants a kiss upon her lips. Allura is slowly allowing herself to return the kiss, allowing her quintessence to slowly intertwine with his. Nearly allowing everything she did up to this point to fall out of her hands. . . Then those wonderful memories began to return.

Memories of meeting Lance and their small journeys on Earth. The rising feelings of knowing she could trust someone without doubt. To give faith without question. To allow someone so unique to gain a place in her heart.

Her eyes widen in that moment of realization. Their quintessence is nearly combined entirely. The sudden disconnection causes a tear of the quintessence and disappears from sight. Allura quickly removes herself from Lotor, leaving him surprised and confused by the action. She could feel her body tremble a bit but the Prince is standing still, also in realization of what just happened.

Prince Lotor is still truthful of his word and confession of love for Allura. He wonders a lot of questions as to why she refused him in the last minute. The Princess is more focused on what really matters to her. What grew larger than her selfish needs.

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go." She stammered before running past Lotor. Who continued to stare at nothing.

\---

The timing was wrong. His intentions were pretty much innocent but in consideration. Lance finds himself running off to anywhere. Some place far enough from that. That crazy moment which revealed he shouldn't be watching it unravel itself. The whole truth and reconciliation of Lotor and Allura. He shouldn't of seen anything. At all. Nothing.

He finds himself back at the Castle of Lions, inside the hangar. Conveniently, no one is around. Probably still looking for the Princess. Lance is panting but the adrenaline can take him further than hes already traveled. He didn't want anyone to find him. He's not even sure why it would be a good idea but he begins climb up all the construction surrounding Voltron's mechanical body. Any ladder or type of lift, anything that could bring him into the cockpit. It's where he can feel normal, the one place that is so familiar and makes sense. Like he never left home. He just needed to clear his thoughts.

As he reaches the entrance and lets himself inside, the familiar corners and edges bring him back to the time everything started. Lance feels something strange in his heart. Sure, Allura has always been beautiful. She's smart and responsible, charges after what she believes in. Anything she does is out of pure intentions. Finding out she is a Princess and an Altean? One of the best discoveries Lance ever encountered. So why, does he feel envious and hopeless?

Lance's eyes widen, "Holy shit...".

There is no way. He can't be in love, could he? Lance doesn't know love. . . He never considered it. Lance doesn't realize that his quintessence is rising. That if surrounds him while he covers his face with his hands. Thinking that its all ridiculous and who was he kidding, believing that he was making some sort of difference. On an entire different planet, no less. Lance has no place here.

"Ugh. . . Damn it!" 

Lance suddenly kicks at the nearest panel. Not realizing that impact would cause an activated reaction. It was more likely thanks to his quintessence. He finally realizes the blue color around him while staring down at his hands. Then, a screen pops up. Alien dialogue symbols had flashed before him. He stares at it for a while until he closes the distance and places his hand against the screen. Which quickly reveals a recording.

The exact recording of which King Alfor meant to hide from Lance and Allura. That familiar voice rang in his ears and filled his stomach into a knot, causing his posture to stand straight. Lance is hearing Sam Holt's stress signal/message meant for him. Pleading for an answer. Anything to show them that he was alive and well.

Lance falls to his knees. Hearing that Sam is okay and well after all. Knowing that there are people looking for him. Who miss him and probably think he's dead at some point. It brings a tear to his eye and he bites his lip from the inside, leaning over to laugh and hold back a cry that escapes him. Silently feeling relieved and happy. At least for a few minutes more, Lance listens to the recording until he stands and leaves the cockpit.

\---

The first place he should bring this news to is the King for sure. Lance is thriving on the possibility to go home. The chance to just go back where he won't have to intervene any longer. He comes across their debrief room. He can hear people talking as he steps closer. Without trying to be rude, Lance peeks in from the corner and see's the King and one of his servants involved about a serious matter.

"I really think you should reconsider, my King!"

King Alfor shakes his head and turns away, "I will not change my mind. Voltron is not to return to Earth or anyone of my fleet shall endanger themselves in that area." Lance furrows at the brow and continues to listen.

"But King Alfor, we can't let a stranger stay here on Altea. They will learn he's here and they will come for him because they believe he is the paladin of Voltron-"

"He is not the paladin of Voltron. Lotor will be the new paladin of Voltron, along with Allura. If we send Lance home, it will take away our advantage and element of surprise. We have a chance to take down Zarkon!" The King replies with a loud stern voice and sighs in exhaustion.

"Has the Princess agreed to marry the Prince, then?"

The question brings a sting to Lance but he's staring at the floor away from the entrance. If there are no guards or any other person besides these two in that room, clearly no one is suppose to know what's happening. Or will happen.

"Allura ran away before I could confirm her answer. She was more upset about my encouragement to bond with Prince Lotor." The King replies.

Bond with Lotor? Lance doesn't like the way that sounds. Actually, it brings his thoughts to something he rather not try to consider but if it made Allura mad enough to run away, then she wasn't on board with the idea. However, that doesn't mean it changes of what happened at her hideout.

"Sir... The Galra will attack Earth and most likely leave nothing behind... We need to reconsider our options."

"Then, there is no time to waste. We have Voltron. We can win against Zarkon. I lost that machine once and I won't lose it again, and at the cost of my daughter's disappearance. Zarkon will pay for everything he's ever done to me!"

A bang from inside the room causes Lance to flinch but back to reality. He needed to move fast but where to start? He quickly leaves the area quietly. The moment he's free to dash out, he brings himself to the one person he thought he'd be avoiding for a while. To Princess Allura. If the King was right about one thing, it's the fact that Earth is in danger and needs to be warned. Most of all, Lance feels the need to protect the people most dear to him. 

It was time to go back.


	17. Back To Earth!

Allura brought herself to the castle's hangar. Staring up at Voltron. The servants and maids were happy to find the Princess safe and returned but she announced that she won't meet with her father until tomorrow. She still felt angry with him and still wanted to be left alone. Even though she got what she asked for, the process of her thoughts are still scrambled. Although, she needed to get her priorities straight. Perhaps tomorrow would be the day.

The sound of running footsteps brings Allura to turn around, seeing Lance practically dash by. "L-Lance!" she yells out. Hearing his name called out brings him to a skid and he looks inside the hangar, seeing Allura stand in front of Voltron. Talk about good timing.

"Allura!" he rushes toward and grabs hold of her wrist before making their way out of the hangar. She's surprised to see him full of this much energy but it all seemed off a bit. He brought her to a secluded space and waited for the door to close behind.

"Lance, what are you-"

"-We have to go back." Lance is up close to her face and the eager in his eyes are questionable. What did he mean by that?

"Back.. to Earth, you mean?"

Lance nods his head and recalls the moment of her and Lotor. With that, he quickly steps back. "Yeah. That's what I mean."

Allura sighs. "My father won't allow Voltron to be used at the moment. Something about needing it more-"

"-Your father is planning to make Lotor the new paladin, I know. I'm aware of what he wants with Voltron." Lance pockets his hands inside his jacket.

Allura didn't know that. "What are you talking about?"

Lance thought she knew? Her reaction is changing that fact. "He's more interested in letting Lotor be the new pilot? Uh, with you?"

There is a long pause for silence. Allura stares at Lance and looks away, "But, he never-" She had to make sense of this. It was never brought up that her father was planning to let Lotor pilot Voltron, let alone become it's paladin. It's faint but its beginning to make sense.

"How do you know this?" she asks.

This is getting off track. "Never mind how I know. Look, we got more problems. The Galra are planning to investigate my planet. For Voltron!"

"The Galra?"

"Yes. Allura, I have to go back. I have to let my planet know, give them the chance to possibly prepare and defend themselves. I need to go back!" Lance grabs hold of Allura's shoulders, not shaking her or gripping tightly, but with a firm grasp to let her know that this situation is serious.

"Please, listen to what I have to say."

For the next fifteen minutes, Lance is explaining about how he came across the recording in Voltron. He doesn't elaborate on why but that it lead him to her father. The fact that he came across information, which now, he is believing that it should of been a secret. Allura is in shock and can't bring herself to face the new threat upon them. At first, she believed that the possible threat to Earth would come from her landing there. Seeing as they came into contact with the Galra anyway, she never anticipated they would pursue Earth for answers.

"I don't understand why my father would keep that from me..."

"I'm not entirely sure either but..." Lance grabs hold of her hand, "I need to get back and you're the only one who can help me."

She stares down at their hands, feeling more guilt added onto her dilemma but he needed her to pilot Voltron. It was the quickest way to head back. With a deep sigh, Allura meets his gaze, "Let's do it."

"Yeah?" His eyes light up.

She nods in response. "Listen, Lance you've done so much for me... It's time that I help you."

Lance is relieved to hear it and smiles a little. "Thank you... It really means a lot." At least for him, he can enjoy a little bit longer of Allura's time.

\---

No longer wasting any more time, Allura and Lance break into the hangar's volt. She mentioned that this time she and Lance would need proper attire. In case, anything should happen or change in their journey. The Princess brings them to what the Alteans call Paladin Armor. With explanation of proper use and its purposes, they begin to suit up. In private of course. This is the first time Lance is wearing such an outfit. It's like a total different upgrade of what the spacemen use on Earth. He could get use to this.

"Wow... This is so unreal." He tells himself out loud as he admires the suit, with the color blue. He would of gone for red but as long as it matches his eyes then there is no complaints. He isn't prepared for this next part. Allura comes out of a room in pink paladin armor. Lance can't help but stare.

"Something wrong?"

"Uh no, nope. Nothing wrong."

She's glad to hear it and is about to walk past him until an odd clench in her chest causes a trip over her own feet. Lance immediately catches her, wondering if she's alright. He never recalled anything that leads to her being sick or showing signs. It's very unusual and almost gives him a reason to rethink this whole situation.

"Allura, you alright?!"

The Princess leaned into Lance for the moment but it didn't last long since for her, the task at hand was more important. "I'm fine, Lance.. Just tripped over my feet that's all," She hoped the nervous laugh would reassure him. It didn't. It's written all over his face about the worry and discomfort. Allura quickly fixed her posture and lifted her arms while performing a quick spin.

"See? Nothing is wrong."

It wasn't just the weird tumble that made Lance feel some regret. He felt that having Allura to abide on his journey may come between her and Lotor. If he had to be honest however, he can't be so sure that he'll handle the day she'll leave forever. Completely out of his life and most likely sharing her own with the Prince. The thought isn't something that lingers for long as soon as the Princess begins to pull Lance back into the hangar room. Reminding them both that there are more important issues to be dealt with.

———

Lance is having a proud moment. Despite overhearing the plans from King Alfor, he's glad to be piloting Voltron. Once again with Allura. It isn't Lotor and Allura in the cockpit right now. Seems selfish to be having those type of thoughts but overall he just can't wait to get home. To see everyone again.

"Lance?"

His thoughts leave him after hearing the Princess. He looks at her with a gentle smile, "Yeah?"

Allura shows a bit discomfort in her expression until she shakes her head and steps closer to Lance. "You ready?"

That was their cue. He gulped at the motion. He's not even sure if this is right but it needed to be done. Lance nods but gives Allura the initiative to bring out the quintessence. With permission, she performs a sweet kiss.

Normally, Lance would gladly partake but his morals prevent him from furthering the moment. If Lotor is who she wanted then he is going to feel so uncomfortable every time this is needed. Yet, Lance is human and feeling a bit envious so he lets her take her time. He's happy to at least have that.

With the quintessence risen and Voltron rising to full power, Allura pulls away from Lance to adjust at the pillars. Lance brings out his bayard and thrusts the item into the port, having all technology ready for use.

The Princess has a deep sigh before placing her hands on the pillars. "Alright. It won't be a quiet leave, so we best hurry."

"Roger that." Lance thrusts the controls after entering a configuration, instructed by Allura, to bring the thrusters at full power. Voltron is practically going to bust out of the hangar.

———

The Prince is on his way to King Alfor. There is something he needs to discuss urgently. After his time with the Princess, his body had started to feel drained. He speculates a particular issue but wants to be sure about it first with the King.

To his surprise, the King was stepping out from the castle. "King Alfor, May I have a moment?"

The King stops in his tracks and is shocked to see Lotor. "Have you found Allura?"

Lotor bites his bottom lip for a second, "I have but... she's still upset."

King Alfor sighs, "I'm not sure what to do about her behaviour... it's so irresponsible."

"Were you off, somewhere?"

It's like the question snapped him back to a matter at hand. "Yes. I'm on my way to the hangar right now."

"Is the place not on high security?" The Prince tilted his head in question. There had to be someone there, right?

A quake suddenly causes the King and the Prince to balance their stance. The surrounding area in the Castle of Lions are rumbling until a loud crash catches their attention. Voltron has busted out from the hangar and flying towards space from planet Altea.

King Alfor is hysterical, immediately running to the now broken down hangar. The Princes eyes are following the trail of Voltron's mega thrusters. With this odd illness coming over him, he may have a clear idea of who is piloting.

———

"How long will it take to get back to Earth?" Lance asked.

Allura is activating the pillars and takes a deep breath. In the near distance, a circle of alien symbols appears from nowhere. As it arrives is the moment Voltron suddenly enters the portal. Lance almost panicked enough to maneuver out of it but seeing the Princess so calm made him doubt his instincts.

Even so, a flash of colours is surrounding Voltron as it continues to move forward. Then another flash of revealing a solar system they have now entered. He wasn't sure what to make of all this. Did they disappear to some place new or did they just use some kind of alien force field?

"With some new technology added, thanks to my father, not for long." Allura smiles and turns to Lance.

He watches as she pulls up a holographic screen and zooms I'm on a particular planet. One that looks so damn familiar, covered in green and blue colours, with those familiar white clouds. They just arrived to Earths solar system.


	18. Bittersweet Home

Pidge is freaking out to Veronica and Hunk. An interesting object had appeared in Earth's atmosphere and the silhouette looks vaguely familiar.

"It has to be him.." She rambles while enlarging the blurry image.

Hunk and Veronica are glued to her laptop's screen. Even they have hope that Lance came back home. Sam is observing the image too.

"But people have been making memes out of Voltron's sightings on the internet for a while now... hard to believe it could be him." Hunk mentioned.

Pidge rolled her eyes, "I cannot believe the dying hope in here. This is actual footage from one of Earth's satellites, guys!" She stood up from the desk and stomped her way out of the room.

They all looked at each other as if they've crossed a boundary with Pidge. The doubt has increased and their families back home are not just worried but came to the conclusion they're possibly dead. It's been harsh these past few months. Hunk sighs and is the first to chase after Pidge.

"Hey Pidge? Look I know you really want the image to be something, I mean I do too! It's just—"

Hunk has been staring down at his feet while coming down stairs. Everyone except Veronica's grandmother had lounged upstairs to analyze the footage. He expected to see Pidge full of frustration and anger. He never expected to bump into Pidge. She wouldn't move out of the way, near the steps, and is standing completely still. Hunk can't seem to move either.

Before them, stands Lance at the entrance who is leaning down to embrace his grandmother. She is so happy and speaking of how much she has missed him in Spanish while Lance has tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Lance?!" Pidge finally speaks.

The hearing of his name catches him off guard as he looks toward Pidge and Hunk in surprise. The smile is so beamingly bright that they can't help but laugh in disbelief mixed with an overjoy cry.

"Oh my god, Lance!" Hunk yells as he rushes, song side of Pidge and had piled onto him with a huge embrace.

"Guys!"

Lance grunts by the weight of his best friends but is embracing them closer than he ever has in his life. He missed them so much. Footsteps are soon heard, stomping down the stairs in such quick manner that Veronica gasps at the shocking sight of her brother. Sam can't speak and can't even move. Lance is back!

"Where the hell have you been?!" Pidge yells in excitement and relief, wiping away her tears. She sits up and Hunk does too.

"We thought you were gone for good man!" Hunk adds.

Lance finally manages to sit himself up, "It's difficult to explain but I'll tell you everything."

His friends help him up from the floor and Veronica rushes over to her brother. They also have a tight embrace. Sam is about to join until he sees another familiar face at the entrance. Allura stands waiting but with a loving smile. The moment she notices Sam, he makes his way toward her with a plea of how she has been since the last time they saw each other. Allura is so thankful for a human being such as Sam Holt. Without him, she may have never been free or worse from the experiments.

"Allura! I'm so glad you're alright!" Sam grasped both of her hands within his palms as he smiled, feeling quite emotional.

"I'm glad you're safe as well!" Allura giggles and lures Sam into a hug. Hugs are quite contagious at the moment.

From the other side of the room, Veronica is in tears and hasn't let go of her brother yet. "I was so afraid that you were dead..."

Lance feels so relieved. This is all real. "I had some things I needed to take care of... but I'm glad you're safe Veronica."

Pidge and Hunk are wiping what is left of their tears. They finally notice Allura standing beside Lance's grandmother and Pidge's father. They can't even look away. She is just beautiful and glowing, like in some actual sense by the light bouncing off her hair colour. Pidge is impressed and Hunk is in awe. So this is the beautiful woman Lance risked his safety for. 

———

"I want the Castle of Lion's ship to activate immediately!" King Alfor has brought the kingdom of Altea into a frenzy over his daughters disappearance.

"We can leave as soon as our fleets are ready." One of his commanders speak in the Castle's debrief room.

"Excellent. We need to reach Sendak's central command station and drive them away from Earth's solar system." The King brings up a holographic screen that reveals a Galra owned space station.

"He will know that we're coming.." the commander speaks again.

"That is what I want him to know. I cannot risk Allura's safety." The King sighs deeply to himself and leans over the control panel before him, "Its dangerous but he has the power to take Voltron and destroy whatever planet it currently resides on."

"Sir, surely we don't need to worry if Voltron can return to Altea?"

"That is the dilemma. Allura pilots the war machine and will protect Earth, along side the human she brought here." King Alfor removes the holographic images and turns away from the panel.

"Lotor will be leading the mission to take back Voltron and Allura."

———

Prince Lotor sits upon the Captain seat of his ship, staring ahead to observe the coordinates in a sequential pattern. His personal generals, Ezor and Zethrid prepare the ship to begin takeoff from Altea.

"Sir, we're ready to leave by your orders." Zethrid speaks.

Lotor relaxes his composure and stands up from the seat, "We leave by King Alfor's command. However, we need to make a quick stop before entering Earth's solar system."

Ezor finds the meaning behind his plan to be odd. "Need to pick up something?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact. It's time to bring Princess Allura to her senses.." The Prince suddenly flinches by a pain in his chest, which causes his generals to worry.

"Sir!" Zethrid brings herself to her leader's side.

Lotor gestures for Zethrid not to further assist him and reassures he is alright. It's a fading pain but he is beginning to combine the missing pieces together and figure out why he feels this way. Then, a screen with live footage of the King appears.

"Prince Lotor." The King seems to be aboard the Castle of Lion's.

"My King. We are ready to leave at your command." Lotor replies.

"Good to hear it. By all means necessary, please bring back my daughter. Even if there is resistance." The look on the King's face shows discomfort.

The Prince is obliged to accept the order by the King and footage disappears off screen. Personally, he not only plans to bring Allura back but will so by his own standards. For quite some time, he has planned and built a secret project under the King's nose. In order to officially overcome the possible resistance of the Princess piloting Voltron, he will need an equal but identical power.

"Let us be off."

Thanks to the garments of his fellow crew, Romelle is secretly hiding on board. While all this had happened, she was pretty furious that her Princess had left her behind. She also had a bad feeling once she observed the behaviour of Lotor. Only one way to be sure was to make her way to Earth as well but in secret.

———

"Man... I can't tell you all how awesome it is to see you guys in one peace." Lance explains as they all sit in the living room of his grandmothers house.

"It wasn't easy.. we were all under surveillance after you disappeared for three months.." Veronica mentions as she folds her hands.

"Three months?! No, no, that can't be— I've only been gone for like a few weeks or so.."

Lance didn't know he was gone for so long. It was actually hard to imagine since it literally felt like only few weeks that he was gone. To hear that it's been actual months is a bit frightening. Had he stayed away any longerX whose to say that those months might have turned into years?

"Considering that each solar system has their own barrier of time, it does seem possible. I apologize for keeping him away so long." Allura furrows her brows and looks away in shame.

To hear her apologize like this is disheartening for Lance. He places a comforting hand onto her shoulder, "It's not your fault Allura."

The Princess looks at Lance with some bit of confidence but still can't help in feeling guilty. Veronica interrupts the moment between them, "What happened to Voltron?"

"Still with us." Lance responds to his sister.

The group looked at each other before Pidge spoke, "So, does that mean you're here to stay? No offence to Allura but you did everything you wanted.."

Allura took a moment to gather composure and straighten her posture before clearing her throat. "Unfortunately, I need to stick around a bit longer. There is a problem.."

"Problem?" Veronica adjusted herself on her seat.

Lance sighs, "So there's this alien race called Galra and they are in the midst of battle with Allura's race, the Altean's. When Voltron activated, its energy known as quintessence was able to be detected.."

Pidge and Hunk give each other a look of worry. "So what does that mean?", Hunk asked.

"It means the Galra have sent a fleet to investigate." Allura folds her hands in her lap.

Veronica's eyes widened by the statement and feels some panic creeping up her spine. "Hang on a sec— that would they could come here. To Earth! It's where it was activated right?" She looks over to Sam and his daughter.

"You're correct about that and I have to admit, it's worrisome to learn we might be in danger." Sam turns to Lance and Allura.

"It's not much but the only plan we've been able to come up with is to lure them away once they've appeared." Lance turns his attention towards his best friends then onto his sister. "Which means I'll have to leave again.."

Veronica feels devastated by this news. She just got her brother back and now he means to leave again. Pidge and Hunk aren't any different in reacting either. They don't want to see Lance disappear again. As for Sam, he doesn't wish something this big of a burden on the young man either.

The room is silent and interrupted by the grandmother who announces that she's created her dinner specialty. Garlic knots. It's a bitter sweet moment but they decide to give each other a moment.

—Before arrival on Earth—

"We can't stop them on our own..." Lance speaks while sitting on the pilot seat.

Allura turns to look back at Lance with concern, "You mean the Galra coming to Earth?"

"We're just two people in one giant robot, Allura. The fact that Voltron needs a lot of quintessence is also a disadvantage. We need a plan..."

Lance and Allura stare towards one another for a moment before looking away. The mentioning of quintessence brings up a complication. Allura would need to bond with another individual to create an unlimited amount that won't falter. Although, the solution requires a partner regardless and she looks to Lance with hesitation.

"I may have an idea.."

She flinches by the sudden talk of Lance. "What do you mean?"

Lance gives a weak smile and avoids eye contact, "We can lure them away from Earth's solar system. That means I'll have to stick around longer." 

—Present—

Allura won't say how she feels about the decision but coming from a realistic point of view, the plan may be all they can accomplish for now. At the dinner table, she observed the interaction of Lance's family and friends. Very similar to her own back on Altea. Now she stands outside to look up at stars.

"Hello," Allura looks to find the voice and sees Veronica, coming outside.

She nods and holds out her hand, "Hello there. I don't think we've been formally introduced before all the unfortunate discussion."

Veronica returns the hand gesture and stands beside Allura, "I'm Lance's older sister, Veronica. I just wanted to apologize for all you've been through at the Garrison, I wasn't aware those horrible things were happening."

Remembering the events didn't seem to disturb her as much anymore like it did in the past. However, aside from her determination to be rid of Voltron, she never had the chance to really think about it.

"Were you present in my discovery?" She asks feeling curious.

"Oh— God, no. I'm more of engineering and working close to the top dogs." Lance's sister feels she may have irked her a bit.

"Top dog's?" Its a term Allura has never heard before.

"Ah, well. Just a term for those in charge at the Garrison.."

Allura takes a deep breath and stares off into space again. "It's unforgivable of what they've done to me.."

So she was irked but it didn't seem like she would take it out on Veronica. "It is horrible. No one should ever endure that, no matter who they are."

Allura nods again and sighs, "I don't wish that upon anyone but," she looks at Veronica, holding a guilty expression. "I'm sorry that Lance has been away from home all this time.."

It seems to be a sensitive topic after all. "Yeah, well... he is my only younger brother and I just got him back... We almost gave up hope that he'd ever return to Earth."

The two young woman find the out door chairs to sit on. Despite being close to the town, Varadero Beach wasn't too far and anyone could smell the salt air from it. The sounds of gentle waves were soothing though.

"He is a remarkable pilot and has the heart of a lion. There was never a moment where he let me be with my thoughts and doubts, he would always find a way to distract me with good things. Yet, his fighting spirit is so strong. I've never met anyone like him."

Allura is smiling to herself and Veronica is noticing everything. The sparkle in her eyes and the lift of her cheeks to indicate she's very happy. All over her brother. It's amusing in a way but it reminds Veronica about her brothers loving personality.

"That sounds like Lance." She smiles while Allura continues to do the same. "So, I don't mean to pry here but... is there any chance you like my brother?"

Allura's eyes are widened and she looks to his sister with shock. Was it that obvious?


	19. Unrequited Affection

"Aw man, I missed you so damn much! Seriously thought you were dead." Hunk kicks his bare feet along the shores of the beach.

"C'mon Hunk, really? I was gone for three weeks. Didn't feel like three months to me." Lance pockets his hands and walks along with one of his best friends during a late evening walk.

Yesterday felt like a lot to take in for mentality and emotional reasons. Everyone can't exactly give themselves any more free time but Lance's grandmother insisted that they all enjoy each other's company before a decision is officially made. It didn't change Lance and Allura's plan but Veronica and Pidge refuse to let them leave on their own again. At this point, anything further hangs in the air of the unknown.

"That's weird. All I'm saying, is that it's impossible but because it's the fricken universe, who knows? Still, can't believe you're back." Hunk and Lance laughs at that last part. Not that it's funny just that their laughter ensures a mutual understanding.

"Yeah... was a weird time for me." Lance trails off his conversation as he turns to stare at the ocean.

Hunk knows his best friend all too well. Once Lance comes into this behaviour of staring into nothing, or something extravagant, he has a crush. Thing is, he's known to never put himself into a relationship or take his flings too far without being certain if he ever wanted to take things to the next level. Behavioural patterns, is what Hunk believes it to be.

"Mhm, you don't say. Tell me about Allura?"

Lance practically coughs and avoids eye contact, "W-what about her??"

"Well first of all, you haven't left her side since you got back. You also jump head first to be by her side about anything. You even stare at her like you've never stared at a woman in your life."

Perhaps. Although, for Lance, Allura feels extremely out of reach. "Yeah... can't argue with the truth."

"Oh man, you got it bad."

Lance stopped and turned to face Hunk. "Okay, yes. I do. I seriously do," he sighs while tilting his head back. "But she's a princess who is engaged!"

Hunk felt sorry for his friend about everything he endured since the before all this Voltron nonsense. Although, he also knows his best friend very well whom won't back down from challenges or give up so easily. Lance always sees everything through to the end.

"That's rough." Hunk pats him on the back. "—but hey, it's not like you're in love with her. Just a nice little alien crush because she's unlike anyone on earth. Right?"

"What— no. At least, I don't think it's love..." Lance feels even more depressed at heart and suddenly sits down on the beach sand. "I don't know Hunk, it feels so soon to me. I can't call it love yet, can I?"

Hunk shrugs and sits himself nearby Lance. "Beats me, buddy. Do you feel anything for her?"

"I know I like her. Like a lot. Other than Prince Charming back on her home planet, she's royalty and is set straight for her ambitions and goals. I don't think I can compete with any of that.."

"Okay, I may not be an expert on love or affections but you gotta tell her." Hunk is faced with an immediate panicked expression by Lance, "OR. You could try ask her about it." He stares at Hunk for a bit before thinking deeply about it. Would he be a burden for asking Allura something embarrassing like that? Hunk decides to give Lance some time to his thoughts and heads back to the house.

On his way, coincidentally, he meets with Allura. He practically panics on the inside, "A-allura! Hey, uh how's it going?"

"Hello Hunk. Do you know where Lance is?" She smiles gently. The moonlight shines off her white hair, giving it a subtle glow. Wow, she really is pretty.

"He's back that way, you won't miss him but.. I think he's got a lot on his mind?" Hunk points back to the beach, where a dark figure of Lance's posture can be seen.

"Is that so?" Allura suddenly feels discouraged.

Hunk can see the disappointment, "W-well I don't think he'll mind, ya know! I'm sure he'll appreciate your company most of all." He smiles while trying to cheer her up.

She blushes a little. "Specifically, my company, he'll enjoy?"

Allura stares at Hunk, who is grinning now and gently guiding her in his direction from behind. It's not his place to pry but it's a perfect opportunity while everyone is currently having this moment of peace. Deep down he knows that things will get harder from here. Hunk watches Allura make her way towards Lance before he continues onward to the house. Those may never have another opportunity like this.

———

For Lance, it's only been a month since his meeting with Allura. Yes so much has happened since then but figuring out your feelings about it was complicated. Could everything have been done out of his nature? Lance would never leave anyone alone who are in need of help. Even if it was a small reason.

Allura is different. There is this pull between them. Like magnets coming together and feels like instincts because he will follow her in an instant. Not for the sake of worry in losing her. It all felt like he needed to be there, that he was the only one who could be there. Who knows her well enough to be involved in everything she fights for.

The detachment between them on Altea have deeply impacted Lance enough to feel his time was done but he never wanted to leave. Once he received Sam's message, Lance had battled on staying behind. Just to be anywhere near her. At the time, he needed a distraction but found out about the Galra and King Alfor's personal intentions. All were enough to bring Lance into action on what matters. Meaning his complicated feelings were put aside.

As he stares at the ocean, Lance almost wanted to wish out loud. Wish that he never had the heart he was born with until he heard that beautiful voice.

"Hey, Lance."

He turns to see Allura but doesn't react at the surprise visit. "Hey.." Lance looks away, feeling he's not ready to face her.

She sits down beside Lance and looks over the night's horizon of ocean waters. It looks even more captivating by the moonlight. "It almost looks like Altea.."

The mention of her planet disturbingly strikes a chord for Lance. He didn't need the reminder that she's not part of this world. His world.

"Something on your mind?" He asks while trying to hide his complexed thoughts.

There is a reason she came down here. Her conversation with Veronica brought light to some hidden topics within the heart. Things she never knew were there to begin with but felt like she should address them.

"I have something to tell you." Allura's tone sounds serious.

It can't be another dilemma?

"What's that?" Lance gives full attention.

With a quick inhale and exhale, Allura bits her bottom lip and gently reaches her hand over to touch atop of his. The touch brings so much excitement to Lance's curiosity. There's only one reason she creates skin contact and that was for quintessence. Just as he's about to question the meaning behind it all, he never expected what came next.

"Lance. I think I've fallen for you."

His reaction is a deer in headlights. He's caught off guard. He doesn't know what to do or what to say. He can't even properly react. He just stares.

As much as this attempt felt exciting for Allura, she began to feel discouraged by the silence. "D-did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

Lance blinks before he can shake his head. His eyes wander to the sand, looking down at their hands. He knows that he likes her a lot. Very much. The only problem is that he's so unsure about everything that relates to her in every way.

"No. Not at all. Just, I want to ask... what does that mean?" His eyes finally meet hers.

Allura isn't sure how these things are suppose to happen by Earth standards but she'll always be completely honest. "I love you."


	20. Uncertain

Pidge and her father stand in the kitchen with Veronica and Hunk. The one question left in the air: How can they assist Voltron? Continues to loom about but with no apparent answer. It's not as if Earth is yet there with technology. They can't exactly come up with anything that would fly in space at such unrealistic speed. They just don't have what it takes and it is frustrating.

"So, What should we do? They're probably leaving tomorrow." Pidge looks at her father with worry.

"Wish the best of luck perhaps? We can't go with them." Sam sighs.

"Are you sure, like that thing was huge! Fricken huge! How can only two people fit?" Hunk exaggerates the size while using his arms to demonstrate.

"It's designed specifically for two pilots, one to control the power and one to activate its movements." Sam stares over to Hunk's direction.

"That seems so impossible though." Veronica bit her lip while lost in thought.

"Technically, it's alien technology that has indeed surpassed Earth's technology. So at this point, it's very likely they have better gear than us." Pidge mentions as she adjusts her glasses.

"Yeah, that's clear enough Pidge but either way it doesn't seem anybody can go with them anywhere. We'll just be sitting ducks again." Hunk begins to sound frustrated.

The air is thick again. They don't want to endure any more time away from Lance again. One time was hard enough. Not knowing when he'll ever come back and to now think of the new possibility he can't make it back for the sake of protecting Earth is heart wrenching.

Pidge suddenly hears her laptop beep from upstairs and decides to check it out. Meanwhile, Sam and Veronica try to think of solutions out loud. Despite the angst filling the room, Hunk takes a peek out the window and imagines what could be happening for his best friend and Allura at the moment. He wants to be happy for him and the other part wishes he'll never have to say goodbye.

———

The Earth has definitely stopped moving. Waves of the oceans are little compared to before the current situation. There's a gentle breeze and the stars plus the moon are lighting up the night sky. It's like a romantic movie. Like everything is meant to happen this way.

But that's not how Lance feels.

"You... love me?"

Lance is sure that he should be rejoicing right now. He should be happy and screaming laughter at the top of his lungs for this. Instead, he's confused by it all.

Allura nods in response, "I do love you, Lance. I wish I had figured out these feelings a lot sooner." The sight of her smile and affectionate eyes could confirm that she's telling the truth.

"But... What about Lotor? I mean— you've only known me for a short amount of time and he's your fiancé.." Lance feels the stutters beginning to tangle within his words. Allura can't give a response about Lotor. She's not really sure she can.

—Earlier—

"Lance is so unique. His heart is unique and one of a kind. I owe so much to him for being there for me..." Allura blushes by her admiration for Lance.

Veronica tilts her head, "So it's just a crush?" She wants to pry an honest answer out of the alien woman whom has taken her brother's heart.

"A crush?"

"Well, it's like temporary affection. A crush." Veronica tries to act nonchalant.

The thought had never crossed her mind before but so much has changed over time. Allura owes Lance so much and yet, sometimes it feels more than a debt she must pay. There is satisfaction and comfort every time he is by her side. Even when they trained back on Altea, Allura had noticed her quintessence would react around him.

"It's not a crush. That I know for sure." Allura smiles to herself.

Veronica suddenly has this bright idea in her head. "So, you like him. How does it feel to be a part from my brother?"

She looks to Veronica with a puzzling look on her face, "You mean, if I miss him?"

"More like, when he's there or you know he will always be there, even after a day of work, you feel so happy to see him. Even the thought of him just warms you up and your heart wants to explode." Veronica interlocks her fingers, feeling like she's Cupid all of a sudden.

Yes. Lance has made Allura feel this way. More than once. He's proved to be faithful to his ambitions even if it were in the moment. However, it's not his priorities that make Allura weak in the knees. It's his heart.

"I have never met anyone like him.. and I wish I could always stay by his side. My heart keeps telling me that he will complete which Prince Lotor cannot.. it sounds selfish of me, doesn't it?"

Veronica shakes her head and smiles at the now blushing Allura. "No. That's just love."

—Present—

"Prince Lotor has always been dear to me and once I did believe that my marrying him would be very beneficial for Altea... buts that only because he is half Galra."

Lance can't believe what he just heard. "Wait, Wait, Wait. So, you're telling me that you were destined to marry him for the sake of your planet?"

This is all so much to bare within minutes. Lance stands up from the sand but never leaves his sight off the Princess. Allura begins to feel his anxiety rise as she stands up as well.

"I— I don't know..."

"I'm a little confused by your actions, are you upset about me loving you?" She really hope that isn't the case but she doesn't want out Lance in an uncomfortable position either.

"No! No, of course not. It's just—" Lance closes his eyes before taking deep breaths. After he feels calm enough, he turns away from Allura. "How do you feel about Lotor?"

"Why does that matter? I am standing here with you right now and telling you the honest truth of my love for you.." she gently steps close enough to touch both of his hands with her own.

Lance can feel her behind him, nearly to the point of physical contact. The only thing he can feel for sure is her warmth. "I... would want nothing more than that to be true."

His choice of words begin to confuse her as he turns around to face her. "But it is the truth, Lance... why would I lie?"

He can't help but stare into her eyes and search for confirmation but the loud thoughts of anxiety are twisting his own feelings a part. "I was there. At your secret spot. I came to look for you but instead, I found you and Lotor together."

She hadn't realized that Lance had seen all that happened and can't imagine the type of thoughts he must have. It explains why he's concerned about Lotor and Allura can't help but feel bad for letting him see such an emotional moment between them. That's not important right now. For her, the past is the past and she could only hope that Lance won't take the situation from a wrong angle.

"He said he loved you, Allura. You two have more history and connection than anything we've ever had. I don't think kisses can count for something like love."

Kisses. Allura bit her lip and felt the sting of this word. It's clearly obvious that Lance is feeling anxious but she can't help it if his way of communicating is beginning to hurt. Possibly rejecting her.

"Now hang on a moment, Lance." Allura steps back from Lance and removes her hands. "Lotor may be betrothed to me and he may have devoted his love for me but I am completely honest. Here I am. Devoting my own love to you."

The tone in her voice catches Lance off guard, giving a very clear clue that she's upset about something. Lance kind of wishes he didn't let go of her.

"How can you say that so easily? How do you know?" Lance doesn't falter and tries to remain calm.

"Since, Altea. You are an extraordinary individual I've ever met and I can't let that go so easily, I don't want to lose you. You are important to me—"

"—just because I saved you like some kind of Prince or knight in shining armour?! That's not love Allura!" Lance's voice has risen enough to yell.

Allura is a bit shocked and even hurt by the tone of his voice but she doesn't give up easily. "It's more than that!"

"How? I refuse to be some rebound rescuer, just because Lotor wasn't there," Lance's anxiety is taking a sharp turn from fear and rejection into guarded and selfish resentment.

The Princess is starting to feel worried about his behaviour. Not feeling scared but because she can see that familiar anxiety struggle. The tension in his posture and the cold sweat daring to drip from his hairline. She tries to reach out and calm him with the touch of her hands against his arms.

"I can't do what he's more capable of doing, Allura. Saving you should have been his job from the start—"

"—But you saved me, Lance. You did—"

"—Which affected my family and friends more than it should have, it was a mistake!"

He didn't yell but the volume of his voice could cause an echo on the beach. Lance is trembling under her touch. All he can think about is the fact that the Princess is in some sort of denial. He can't be the one she loves. He's not capable of everything she needs for some galactic war that Lance was never meant to be part of. So much has been affected alone by Allura's appearance and Voltron. Part of his family had become involved. Deeply, he wishes it all never happened to begin with.

However, those selfish thoughts of fears and doubts begin to fade as Lance sees a tear trail it's way down Allura's cheek. Oh no. Before him, Allura is shocked and won't budge. Her eyes won't leave his but as the seconds go by, they start to fill with sadness. He didn't mean for it to go that far. He didn't want to hurt her. If only he can just gather some courage to say that he does like her and had been wanting to not leave her side either, maybe this would of gone more differently.

But Lance is never brave enough for something like love.

"You're right, Lance. It's all just a mistake..." her voice is trembling as she looks to the sand below.

"A-Allura I— I didn't mean—"

"—LANCE!"

The sudden yell from Pidge has reached them both and they turned to see her running towards them. "We have a problem!"

Without a word, Allura immediately brings herself back towards the house. Lance wants to run after her but Pidge is already in front of him.

Pidge pants for some air and leans over to catch her breath, slightly trying to look up at Lance. "I think trouble finally came to Earth.."

Everything seems to be at the beginning of something chaotic, lingering in the air after Pidge spoke. It's not even alerting enough for the flashing light catching their attention in the night sky. Lance turns around to visually follow the tail of flaming object heading near the direction of Voltron's location. Without questioning Pidge or asking to confirm anything, Lance quickly dashed back to his house, he and Allura will have to make it back to Voltron. As soon as possible. Pidge sighs while feeling exhausted and follows him back to the house.

———

"Prince Lotor. We've located a Galra ship heading towards Earth but seems there is another ship ahead." Ezor mentioned while analyzing the data among the screen.

"Strange. Most unlike the Galra fleet to send out soldiers to infiltrate." Lotor sat on his Captain's chair while staring up at screen as well.

"Should we send out the project?" Ezor glances back to her Captain.

"Let us see how this plays out, first. Then we can decide if we need to intervene." Lotor keeps his eyesight fixed on the images.

Allura is quite capable to take care of herself and this Lance might be of use to the Princess. Except Lotor, doesn't like the idea of an Earthling at her side. Many questions have popped up since her departure and an explanation is needed but that's not all the dilemma for the Prince. He swears that he can feel Allura. Her thoughts and her emotions, not clear as day but now that he's more close from a distance, there is that lingering feeling of her soul.

Romelle happens to be assisting on the main bridge and overhears the discussion. With a quick glimpse, trying not to linger by stare, she sees the image of Earth. Not exactly how she planned to be reunited with Allura but it's a plan in progress. She just needs to be extra careful not to be caught.

———

Lance came into the house like a raging storm and spoke in such a serious manner for Allura to follow him back to Voltron. The group had seen the hesitation in her actions and a sudden distance in her behaviour. Normally, anyone would question it but there was no time. Pidge and Sam explained about the unknown ship, or at least it could have been a ship, that landed in the area. Their not exactly sure if it's the threat Lance knows about but Voltron could be at risk.

"Lance, please be careful!" Veronica yells as she watches after her brother and Allura running out of the house.

Everyone had followed them. It was only a matter of minutes that the community began to roar of questions and authority to be cautious and check out the situation. Everything is on the edge of uncertainty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up with the current chapters! Unfortunately this is on hiatus until June 2019. I am focusing on Astral Reincarnation all of May~ Hope some of you enjoyed~


	21. Unexpected Farewell

Images appear and disappear like someone flicks a switch. Lance can't remember anything off of these random thoughts, pictures, flashes. They don't make sense. He can see bits and pieces of Voltron before him and hears the sound of his own panting. Was he running? But why was he running in the first place— who was he running away from?

The sound of echoes and muffles start to become louder as the physical memories begin to pulsate again. He starts to remember the harsh force of blocking blades? These people can't exactly be seen yet but Lance knows there is definitely someone he is exchanging combat with. They are so skilled and he almost feels like he can't match them properly, he doesn't remember why he feels so anxious. The feeling of yelling in his lungs is there now. The sounds are getting louder and starting to sound more clear. Lance knows he's yelling and feels so much fear at the same time. Why is he so scared?

Suddenly, Lance rises from an unknown bed and screams out Allura's name. Pidge and Veronica are shocked to see Lance awaken in such a hysterical state. Veronica is quick to be at his side and place her hands onto his shoulders.

"Lance! P-please calm down!" She cries out since he seems to be panicking and mumbling so many things to himself all at once. Pidge can't bare to see more of this and quickly runs downstairs to get help. Veronica continues to stable Lance in his condition. It's surreal to see him like this. 

"What's going on?!" Sam yells as he enters the room. Surprised to see Veronica struggling in preventing Lance from getting up in the bed. He quickly rushes to help pin him back down against the bed. His voice is struggling to try talk some sense into the young man to calm down. 

"Lance— please calm down!"

Hunk arrives with Pidge behind him, settling to stand by the door. He switches with Veronica in order to keep Lance from flaying his body. Everyone is on edge, worried, scared most of all of why he is hysterical. Until, an unknown person of alien attire comes waltzing into the room and uses a device from their wrist to shock Lance unconscious.

Pidge jumps at the entrance and immediately freaks out, "What the hell did you do?!" She is quickly held back from Veronica, who also glares at their odd guest. Hunk and Sam slowly remove themselves from Lance.

The individual removes their hood as the alien mask disappears to reveal a human being. At least, he seems to be human and a regular guy around Lances age. "He's only unconscious for now. Besides, it's better he has rest than hurt himself."

Veronica cannot believe what she's witnessing at the moment. "You speak like you know from experience.."

The guy turns to Veronica with no expression. "I've had some bad times before."

"Hang on a sec! Just to be sure here. You are human, right?!" Pidge shoves her way past Veronica to state the stranger face to face.

"Yeah. I am." The guy isn't phased by Pidge's up close and invade of space.

Hunk joins Pidge at her side, "Wait— what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't."

"Well, do you have one?" Hunk can't help but ask since exchanging some personal info might help defuse the awkward situation. Even though the shocking of his best friend seemed unnecessary, that didn't change the fact that it helped Lance from hurting himself.

"It's Keith."

 

———

 

It's like a nightmare that won't end. Lance continues to replay the moment in his dreams. It always starts the same, returning to Voltron with Allura and then in conflict with a strange group of aliens that Allura claimed to be Galra soldiers. Whatever they were, it had been a terrible encounter because Lance didn't expect the outcome—

"Lance, look out!" 

Lance managed to dodge the blade of these Galra soldiers and continued to keep stepping backwards until he felt a solid force hit his back. Another swipe of the blade, Lance ducked down and checked into this tall Galra man. Luckily for that quick thinking, it bought him some time to evacuate the one individual. 

Meanwhile, Allura currently tests the strength of herself and another Galra soldier hand to hand. They seem to be equal but she is more concerned about the smaller soldier making his way to Voltron. 

"They are— Voltron is in trouble!" She yells in frustration. Lance can see the soldier make his way. He isn't sure what he can do to stop him so far away. 

"The bayard!" He's not sure what Allura's yelling about but he takes a look down at his wrist. "It can manifest into a usable weapon for your skills!"

That sounds perfect but Lance has no idea how to use the bayard, other than using it for the port in Voltron. "H-how do I do that?!"

"Ugh— reveal your bayard and then grip the handle!" Allura finally takes the advantage over the soldier's strength and flips him over her shoulder.

Lance can do that. He releases the bayards form from the bracelet and quickly grasps the handle as hard as he can, not completely prepared for the technology to warp into a large object within his grasp. However, the worried look turns into an impressed smirk as he realizes that his bayard has formed him an interesting looking blue rifle.

"Holy shit—"

—"Lance!"

As much as he wanted to admire the wonderful technology, there was still a huge threat at work. Right away, Lance aims for the climbing soldier among Voltron's mechanic body and shoots at their set of hands in two shots. Perfect aim! The soldier is caught off guard and fallen off balance. The moment Lance is focused entirely on this particular soldier, Allura attempts to run towards Voltron but finds herself forced into an arm lock behind her back. 

Her scream causes Lance to turn and aim his rifle towards her, only to feel his gut clench. "Let her go!"

The soldier tightens his grip on Allura, "Hand over the bayard and we won't have to kill you where you stand." 

Lance is surprised to hear they can speak Earth's language. "I'm no idiot to negotiation that benefits an enemy. Now let her go or you won't have your head popped off clean from your body." 

"You are but one earthling and reckless to put the Princess in danger."

—"As if a Galra cared what happens to me!" Allura inputs her say while she struggles.

Suddenly Lance turns to aim his rifle behind him, straight to the small soldier's alien mask but met with a blade aimed to his throat. A close call. 

"Impressive ninja steps you got there.." Lance mutters under his breath but the soldier doesn't respond. 

 

———

Lance awakes from the nightmare in cold sweat and pants from exhaustion. The heavy fatigue upon his body hits like concrete and he is quickly laid back into the pillow below. His breathing is installed and his vision is few blinks away from clearing. The old familiar sight of his old bedroom comes into view and Lance slowly rises to sit up. His mind is blank. He doesn't even remember the nightmare and only regrets the major migraine he feels. 

The murmuring sounds from downstairs catch his hearing and he turns to look at the open doorway. "What is happening..." he whispers to himself before sliding the beds comforter off and standing on the floor.

In a few minutes, Lance is walking down the stairs and listening to what sounds like an argument.

—"You can't just leave after all this! What about Voltron and Princess Allura?!"

Lance's eyes widen and he quickly walks down the stairs, "What about Allura and Voltron?".

Veronica turns around to see her brother out of bed and she gasps before running toward him, wrapping him in a tight hug. He wasn't expecting the embrace but his attention is grabbed by the sight of the Galra soldiers before him. The very sight causes him to growl.

"What the hell are they doing here?!" 

Sam steps in front of Lance, "Hang on! They are not the enemy".

"Not the enemy. Are you kidding?! They had Allura by the—"

A sudden realization creates quite the distress inside Lance as he turns to run outside. Veronica and Pidge call for him but Hunk begs the girls to leave him be for the moment. However, that doesn't stop Keith from running after him. Sam looks to the leader of this strange group for answers. 

"There has to be something that can be done to fix the situation." 

The leader reveals his face to show his Galra features and uncrosses his arms against his chest. "Without the Princess, Voltron is useless."

 

———

 

How could he not remember?

Lance ran out of the house without shoes and would often step on the tough patches of the earth as he came closer to Voltron's location. It looks a lot different than before. The plants are in wreck and the earth is in ruin. Voltron is no longer in the same spot as it was before. There is nothing there. Lance stops running and stands panting away.

Bit by bit, he finally puts the pieces together...

 

A laser beam had shot down from nowhere and lead its direction towards Lance and the small Galra soldier. They had to evade. Allura looked up at the sky and recognized a familiar space craft. It was Lotor's.

"L-Lotor?!" 

In no time, Lotor's group of women had jumped out of the craft and landed from a tuck and roll. Ezor dashed up close towards the Galra soldier behind Allura, thrusting her fist toward the face. Allura assisted for impact as she maneuvered her body to duck from the thrust. A successful punch with enough force to render the Galra dizzy. 

The Princess tried to run towards Lance but Ezor had grabbed hold of her wrist. "Let go— we have to help him!"

"Sorry about this your highness." Ezor released a spray of gas from her suit's wristband against Allura's face. At first she coughed from inhaling the gas but was soon unconscious and fell backward into Ezor's arms.

Lance had a rough landing on the ground and looked up to see Allura retrieved by someone he didn't recognize. It wasn't an Altean. He panics and rises up to his feet, "Princess— let her go!"

Ezor turns to see Lance approaching but her larger companion intervenes by stomping their way towards him. He tries to bring out his rifle but isn't quick enough. His collar is caught and he is lifted completely off the ground, tossed even further away.

"C'mon Zethrid!" Ezor yells while she carries Allura to the opening hatch of their space ship. Zethrid ignores a pissed off Lance and follows after Ezor.

 

Lance is fighting back tears. He is angry. Full of frustration. He can feel the loss of balance in his knees and allows himself to kneel but with a crouch of self loathing. His anger turns into a loud cry that echoes in the entire area. Grunts are released as he slams down his fists against the earth. 

Allura is gone.

The Princess is gone and it's all his fault. He wasn't quick enough to rescue her, he never should have left her side to begin with! Lance is so angry at himself but that's not the only reason why. Things between them were left unsaid and on bad terms. The beautiful Altean Princess has confessed her love for him before all of this mess and he rejected her. Like an idiot!

"She didn't deserve that. She deserved to be loved just not by me! Someone more fit to give her everything she could ever want..."

For a brief moment, her confession settles in. He thinks back to the moment of her and Lotor together. If they were so in love, then why did she confess her love for Lance? Did she not love Prince Lotor...?

Lance suddenly laughs to himself. He really is an idiot. Allura loves him. Him. And yet, he couldn't even save her from those strangers. Who knows where she could be.

"Have you lost your mind?"

The unknown voice caused Lance to quickly turn around as he rises to his feet, guarding himself. It's that guy from his kitchen but he's wearing the Galra suit. He's also human? Lance doesn't know why or what exactly is happening here but he won't take any chances and brings out his bayard's rifle. 

"What the hell do you want?!" He yells.

Keith becomes stiff and raises his hands, "I'm not your enemy."

"I don't trust any Galra soldier." Lance brings out his serious tone and prepares to pull the trigger.

"I'm not a soldier either. My name is Keith and I'm with the Blade of Marmora."

"Why should I believe anything you say?"

Keith sets down his hands and relaxes under the death stare from Lance. "Because I can help find the Princess."


	22. Puzzle Pieces

Lotor stands at the bedside of Allura. Contemplating his decision that interfered in rescuing the Princess without retrieving Voltron and now currently making his way to a secret base. The Prince is quite talented in many practices and full of knowledge of his Altean culture. Even so, that doesn't mean his curiosity stayed at one theory while growing up. He leaves the room and makes his way to the bridge.

 

Romelle, on the other hand, had safely stuck around the Princess ever since she noticed Lotor's crew had brought her aboard. She's relieved to see her safe and sound but more eager to spill out the new secrets she learned while on the ship. After Lotor left the room, Romelle snuck her way inside.

 

There she is, safe and sound. Romelle smiles with a gentle sigh and stands at the Princess's side. Her clothing is strange but seems a tad bit comfortable but the wrinkle along her brows cause for concern. It's possible she's having a nightmare and she would definitely wake her just to bring awareness of her safety but she needed to be extra careful. Lotor has a secret worth sharing.

 

———

 

Lance doesn't like what he sees. A human claiming to not be part of the Galra empire yet he works with a whole secret society of them. Very suspicious. Of course, it doesn't mean he is unimpressed. He recalls Keith's skills back then, since he is the shortest among the Galra group, and did not hold back one bit. Truly admirable.

 

"So your saying you've been following Zarkon's trail of resources and that somehow lead you here?" Lance speaks with an irritated tone.

 

"That's not what I said." Keith's crosses his arms over his chest, "Zarkon has an inside source within King Alfor's ranks. We followed the source here and caught onto Voltron's location in the meantime. Seeing that it wasn't moving showed it may have been up for grabs... until you two showed up."

 

"Well, duh."

 

Keith rolls his eyes. "So why is the Princess and some Garrison cadet piloting Voltron?"

 

"Ah, ah, ah! You don't get to ask questions until I"—Lance points to himself—"get some answers first." Lance brings himself to stand and mimic Keith's stance in front of him.

 

"Fair enough."

 

"First off: Why is there a human working with the Galra? And why are you guys working against Zarkon? Also, how the hell do you know about the Garrison?!"

 

The amount of questions annoy Keith to a point he literally growls. "Will you just— ugh. Look, never mind me! Zarkon's spy may have been the ship that has taken the Princess and now that Voltron is out of commission, the Altean's are vulnerable!"

 

It's enough to actually shut Lance up. He takes a moment to register this new batch of information and starts to think more about the ship. There were two aliens he did not recognize who have taken Allura. They were no Altean's either but they knew who the Princess was and treated her with caution. He doesn't recall any Galra members with special exception into the ranks of King Alfor also.

 

"So you think this spy is the one who kidnapped the Princess?" Lance finally asks with a sigh, he doesn't like to admit defeat so easily when it comes to his ego but Allura is involved. She's also in harms way once again which is the last thing he wanted to happen in his care. He can't bare to see her in the state from the Garrison again.

 

"Kolivan believes so. I trust him with my life." His tone is very serious and does not leave eye contact with Lance. Which, he hates to admit again, is a bit intimidating.

 

"So... why help me anyway? Are you guys suppose to some peace keepers of the universe?" Lance takes a good look at Keith's suit.

 

"Earth is my home. My father was born here and I'll do anything to protect the people from an attack they can't fight against. We've been working against Zarkon ever since the Break of Treaties."

 

"So you're just like Prince Lotor, huh? A guy with purpose." Lance folds his arms again.

 

"Lotor?"

 

———

 

Allura wakes up but with a large headache. As quick as she has risen, her body is unable to sit up in the bed and falls straight back down. She groans in pain and caresses her head with both hands. A beeping light blinks off and on in the distance. She doesn't really notice as the headache takes more of her time in the situation.

 

"Where—?!"

 

All too quickly, the last thing she can recall begins to flash images of Lance, the Galra, and Lotor's crew members? Slowly, Allura rises before leaning off the bed completely. The gravity of her muscles are quite heavy and making it difficult to walk. Her stubbornness is a huge help and very eager to find out exactly where she is.

 

After reaching the doorway and peeking outside, Allura starts to remember familiar faces. Faces that belong to her fiancés crew. Yes. It was Ezor and Zethrid who had suddenly shown up on Earth. She recalls that their ship meant to attack the Galra along with Lance and herself in harms way of the firing. How dare they!

 

"I'm on Lotor's ship..."

 

The Princess leans against the walls to stable her walk. It's clear now where she is on the ship and where she can find Lotor. She will find out why they've taken her away without consent and away from Voltron. Most of all, away from Lance.

 

The very thought causes Allura to stop as she realizes her last moment with Lance. He rejected her. She didn't understand why he wouldn't take her word for it and that it connected to Lotor of all people. She meant every word towards Lance. Yet, he refused her because of one man. Her heart feels heavy just thinking about it. What could she do to show how much that Lance means to her?

 

Without realizing it, she stood near the main bridge of Lotor's ship but no one was there. The odd empty space is something be weary of. Surely himself and his crew could show up any time but this is proof enough they've stopped some place. Maybe in Altea? She had to find out.

 

———

 

 

"You said Prince Lotor. Are you sure?!"

 

Lance isn't sure why Keith is in an uproar but he decides to find out. "Hell yeah I'm sure. The guy is high class compared to me that he's even top rank in King Alfor's army. He's even suppose to marry the Princess apparently."

 

That last statement seemed to have been bitter on Lance's tongue in Keith's eyes. However, everything he knows so far with the Blade of Marmora is beginning to make some sense. "Are you aware that the Prince is Zarkon's lost son?!"

 

No he did not. In fact, it's very shocking to hear. "Y-you're kidding, right?!"

 

"I couldn't be more serious about this. He's the whole reason this war started. How is he even alive and working along side the King, who supposedly killed him?"

 

None of this was making sense in any way to Lance. He's so confused about what he knows that even relates to the Altean people. Prince Lotor is Zarkon's lost son and King Alfor is the one who supposedly killed him?! But— the Prince is working along side with the King for crying out loud! None of it makes sense.

 

"You better start making sense, Mullet."

 

—"Mullet?"

 

Lance brings himself over to Voltron and sets himself down, as if sitting comfortably for a long story. "Tell me what you know about Zarkon and King Alfor from the start. Also, why it relates to Lotor."


	23. Break of Treaties

_Altean and Galra empires had come to a mutual agreement in setting aside their differences. This began in the young adolescent lives of Prince Alfor and Prince Zarkon. Together, they fought along side each other in many battles among other planets in the galaxy. Eventually, both ethnic cultures of theirs had learned about their friendship. It brought a whole new perspective in which all thought to finally bring a sense of peace and the two princes were the inspiration for it._

 

_After the coronation for Prince Alfor to become King had passed, he soon married Melenor. As for Zarkon, he earned his place as the new Galra King on planet Daibazaal. It was thanks to him that the Galra race became such an intimidating army in the universe. Thanks to their friendship, Zarkon had fallen in love with a close friend of Alfor's named Honerva._

 

_They met during the discovery of a comet, which landed near the planet Daibazaal. Zarkon had called upon Alfor to investigate since he had experience in archeology and alchemy practice. Seemed perfect for those who expand with advanced technology. The observation and documentation of data took a year or so to gather. Meanwhile, Zarkon and Honerva we're getting to know each other then eventually he proposed. For the respect of their King, Daibazaal welcomes Queen Honerva with open arms and accept her as if she was one of the Galra. A remarkable union for Altean's and the Galra race._

 

_Soon, Alfor had figured out the comet could be used as material and began to create weaponry for himself and for Zarkon..._

 

 

_———_

 

 

_"Look at this Zarkon, it's magnificent!" The King was ecstatic to show his best friend the hard work in creating a vast machine from the comet._

 

_"I call it: Voltron!"_

 

_Zarkon stares in shock at the weapon before him. A man made mecha so huge, he's never seen such advanced technology like this before. "Alfor, it's so— I don't have the words for it.."_

 

_Alfor laughs while Zarkon circles the feet of the massive robot. An impressive vessel. "How does it work?"_

 

_"Well, actually it will require the pilot's own source of energy."_

 

_"You can pilot it?"_

 

_"Yes. With quintessence."_

 

_For hours on no end, Alfor and Zarkon discuss the experiments in utilizing quintessence for the weapon. Alfor's results with the comet proved to be very useful and very successful. The only flaw is that the dependence of quintessence based on the pilot's amount. Therefore, Alfor and Zarkon came upon their next training together. Learning how to harness quintessence at their will. It was a long time in learning but they've only come so far with given studies of quintessence in the universe._

 

_"How much longer can meditation bring us closer to building enough quintessence to pilot Voltron?" Zarkon felt restless while pacing back and forth in Alfor's study room._

 

_"Well we know how to focus on our quintessence. We just need to properly manifest and direct it."_

 

_"Then how does Voltron manage to operate if it can't be manipulated?" Zarkon had felt the impatience within him grow._

 

_Alfor sighs and folds his arms across his chest, "To he honest, it was by chance that the comet reacted to quintessence. Allura had come into the lab with a pendant that harnessed a small amount. I created it for a wedding present from our garden."_

 

_His pacing had stopped and he turned to Alfor with a beaming expression of excitement. "That's it! Alfor you are a genius!"_

 

_Alfor did not understand. "W-what do you mean Zarkon?"_

 

_"Harvesting quintessence! If we can create a core for Voltron to harvest the amount of quintessence given, it may prolong the power."_

 

_———_

 

_The process was quick and had given satisfying results for the two King's. Zarkon and Alfor had begun to test the mobility of Voltron into the mixture of miniature battles. A remarkable experience for both. Alfor would aid the power source in controlling the quintessence while Zarkon would pilot. It took a few tries to finally get the hang of it but soon after they became an unstoppable duo._

 

_At the time, King Alfor recurved news that Melenor was pregnant. They both laughed in pure joy and excitement. Zarkon was happy for his close friends. Maybe he even envied them a little. He decided to head back to Daibazaal for a while..._

 

_"Hey!" Honerva yelled for her husband as she waved with a smile. Zarkon smiles at his wife as she runs into his welcoming arms, tightly embracing him. The strength of this woman is strong that Zarkon has questioned if she was just a Galra in disguise as a soft joke._

 

_"Honerva. I've missed you." He returns the embrace._

 

_"I'm glad you came back," she pulls away to look up at his eyes, "I have something to show you!"_

 

_Zarkon was pulled towards their labs. Honerva has been busy in experimenting with harvesting quintessence from plant life. She exceeded the expectations as always. That wasn't just all the excitement she had to tell him. Turns out, she was with child as well._

 

_"Are you certain?!" Zarkon asks eagerly. He's not upset or confused either. Just eager to confirm the news so he doesn't believe it's an illusion._

 

_Honerva laughs a little and brings up an image on screen. "Yes. See? That is the outline of our child" she points to the small fetus in the image and Zarkon is beaming with happiness._

 

_"I'm going to be a father.."_

 

_———_

 

_What are the odds that two best friends of two planets, who were once against each other, had become the most inspirational alliances in the universe would have children on the way at the same time. Alfor said it was destiny, Zarkon said it was lucky coincidence. Either way, everything seemed perfect._

 

_Until, a comet of similar energy like Voltron came crashing into Daibazaal. King Alfor was on his way and upon his visit, he saw that Honerva had already begun experimenting with the material but something wasn't right. He felt a negative reaction each time he came close with their sample of the comet. Definitely powerful as Voltron's comet but highly negative._

 

_"What do you plan to do with this?" Alfor asks while observing the sample._

 

_"Daibazaal could use some advancements in their technology and this comet may just be the start. Who knows, maybe it can even replicate Voltron." Honerva speaks while tampering with her device._

 

_"We're experimenting to see if it responds to quintessence in the exact way as Voltron." Zarkon stands beside Alfor in front of the containment pod._

 

_"Well there's only hoping it wi— oh!"_

 

_Alfor looks to Honerva with worry and sees that she's not too long away from birthing in her current state. "You should be resting Honerva!"_

 

_"I've been trying to convince her but she is as stubborn as the Galra.." Zarkon admits with some shame as he brings himself to his wife's side._

 

_Her brows lift as she smiles, "It's nothing I can't handle. Our son is quite the kicker." She gently rubs her stomach and turns back to the comet. "I'm sure he's only feeling my excitement."_

 

_"Son? You're having a boy?!" Alfor is surprised to hear they are having a son._

 

_"Ah, another surprise I meant to tell you on our next feast together." Zarkon chuckles a little._

 

_It was surprising and wonderful to hear about. Little did they know that Melenor is to have a daughter. However, these moments only lasted so little of time as the experiment took a turn for the worst. The comet transformed the bit of quintessence it received into its own violent burst of energy. It became corrupted. The surrounding area couldn't hold together the power from it and unfortunately Honerva was consumed in the corruption._

 

_Alfor was greatly disturbed by the power of this comet. He urged Zarkon to be rid of it immediately as a precaution but he had more important things to worry about. For now, the comet is stored away until further notice._

 

_Honerva's condition continues to get worse as the days go by until Zarkon comes upon the hardest decision of his life. They'll need to extract the baby early but at the risk of her life. He neither wants to lose his son or lose the love of his life. He prefers both to live, like how it was suppose to be. Zarkon then decided with hesitation to save his son._

 

_"This corrupted quintessence is combining with her own my King, this sort of quintessence could harm your son..." one of the nurses spoke._

 

_"Anything to save my son but there has to be a way to save my wife..." Zarkon pleaded quietly._

 

_"I wish we could do more my King..."_

 

_———_

 

_Zarkon did not give up on Honerva. In fact, he was quite desperate to a point he had brought her body to the comet immediately after surgical removal of their son. He wanted to attempt transferring the corruption back to where it came from. It was a long shot but he hoped she would possibly live. Miraculously, her life was spared but at a cost of sanity. Both Zarkon and Honerva now embodied the corrupted quintessence within themselves. For a long while until Alfor had shown up, they were quarantined for observation. Like mindless zombies. Neither were aware of surroundings or who they used to be._

 

_"What of the child?" Alfor asks while staring at his old friend._

 

_"He is healthy and uncorrupted." A nurse replied._

 

_"He needs his mother.. and father..."_

 

_Months on end, Alfor tried and tried to extract the corruption but it only antagonized it further until part of Zarkon's awareness returned and the discovery of Honerva's condition created a wrath of destruction. Alfor had fled with their son in fear that his rage would consume his life. The Galra did not flee. Their faith in their King proves loyalty and considered disgraceful to abandon Zarkon, no matter what has become of him. Except for a clan group but they left before Daibazaal transitioned into a war base._

 

_With Lotor's absence and Honerva's empty state of mind, Zarkon soon approached Alfor for answers. The surprise of his son's appearance as an infant proved to be a mistake. Zarkon's mind twisted the situation and he'd gone mad in believing that Lotor was perished at the hands of King Alfor. A nightmare in history. Melenor perished while in care of Lotor at the time and her death brought so much pain for Alfor that a new war began. Zarkon swore vengeance. Alfor swore vengeance._

 

_Ever since the terrible accident, King Alfor and King Zarkon had collided in constant battles. Eventually, the use of two opposite comets had created vast weaponry to aid their army. Zarkon was at a disadvantage because of Voltron. There is no certainty of when it will all end but many believed Voltron may have been the cause to begin with._


	24. Motivation

"Holy shit."

 

"Holy shit is right." Keith cocked an eyebrow at the expression from Lance.

 

—"But Allura never mentioned her mother! O-or about Lotor! Why wouldn't she tell me?" Lance is literally scratching the top of his head as he turns to look up at Voltron's mechanical corpse.

 

"That doesn't make sense to me either." Keith folds his arms in front of his chest.

 

Lance begins to understand the background of the war but Lotor is alive and why would King Alfor refrain that fact to Zarkon?

 

"Now for you to answer some questions of mine." Keith speaks while eyeing Lance. "Why is the Princess piloting Voltron?"

 

"I don't know the whole story but," Lance mimics Keiths stance as he turns to face him. "She actually tried to get rid of it but she ended up here on Earth. The Garrison did some unforgivable tests just to get answers out of her but then I happened to come across her. Like a miracle..."

 

"Then what?"

 

—"Then, I helped her escape with Voltron. Eventually, it lead to leaving Earth and going back to Altea." Lance's gaze falls to the ground as he tries to hide a pained expression.

 

Keith notices the subject is a little too touchy and unfolds his arms, "Cmon. We need to let Kolivan know what's happening."

 

 

———

 

 

Allura made her way off the ship to learn that they've embarked inside a base. One she doesn't recognize to belong to any Altean or Galran command centres. This place doesn't seem to have much of a power source but she notices a bit of light flashing in the distance of tunnel. It's never a good decision to follow in without a plan or risk of a trap but if it's just Lotor, what could she possibly face?

 

As she brings herself closer to the source of flashes, she sticks close to the wall of then tunnel. The Princess almost gasped out loud but quickly held a hand to her mouth. She was shocked to see Voltron here. The flashes were machinery melding adjustments to the mecha. With a chance to have a better observation, Allura starts to realize that this ain't Voltron at all. Rather, a replica of some sort. The quintessence radiating off of it felt terrible to her being. It's as if she could be drained the closer she is to it.

 

"That should do it."

 

Allura flinched by the sudden voice that echoed. Her eyes roamed the giant room to have her sight land on the back view of Prince Lotor. She quietly moves her way behind some nearby equipment.

 

"So do you really think this can overpower the Voltron?" Ezor Asia while crossing her arms and staring up at the huge replica in wonder.

 

"What's different about the weapon forged by King Alfor?" Zethrid adds.

 

"Voltron was made from a mysterious comet. It's material is quite powerful and able to react positively towards quintessence." Lotor orders the group of engineers to start removing all equipment from the mecha. "This comet is quite the opposite. Although, vaguely just the same."

 

Allura looked over to the mecha. She couldn't believe it. Her father had mentioned that the comet, which created Voltron, was its only kind in the universe. So why is there another?

 

"Hm. So it's like a twin of some sort?" Ezor questioned as she turns to look at Lotor.

 

"Exactly but this comet unfortunately corrupts quintessence. It is able to harness quite a large amount but at the cost of a negative transition." Lotor's expression darkens.

 

"Is that even safe?!" Zethrid asks as she eyes the mecha and then back to Lotor. "Wouldn't that kill anyone near it, even a planet?!"

 

The Prince turns to stare at Zethrid with calm expression, "If not harnessed properly, yes. It can."

 

This was enough for Allura to feel anger risen inside her and to leap up from the shadows to give the Prince a piece of her mind. What was he planning to do with such an awful weapon? To her surprise, her arm had been yanked downward the moment she stood up. The imbalance causes her to land on her knees and panic. Worried she may be captured by a soldier or some sort, she turns to see an old familiar face.

 

"Romelle?!" She whispers low enough to be heard.

 

Romelle puts a finger to Allura's lips and quickly looks around to see if anyone was near. It's clear and she motions for the Princess to follow after her. While she follows, all she can think about is why Lotor created such a weapon. In fact, she's never heard of another similar comet that created Voltron.

 

Back on the ship, Romelle brings themselves straight back to the Princess's room. "Are you insane?! You could have been in serious trouble if Prince Lotor found you, hanging around his secret lab!"

 

Allura is faced with an angry Romelle but it doesn't stop her from embracing her best friend. "I'm so glad you're here!"

 

She wants to be angry about her reckless behaviour but instead Romelle sighs and hugs her friend. "Quite an idiot, you are."

 

"That's why I have you to thank." Allura smiles. "What are you doing here, on Lotor's ship?"

 

Just the reminder Romelle needed as she takes a step back from Allura. "That's not important. Lotor plans to overrun your father and Zarkon, all at once!"

 

———

 

Lance's sister and his friends are glad to see him alright when he returned back to his home. After a long discussion, Kolivan created a new objective. To obtain the Princess and capture Lotor.

 

"You really think Prince Charming is that dangerous?" Lance asks Kolivan.

 

"His part in this war is ominous. With the Princess in his hold, he can't be trusted any longer."

 

"Well, I am not comfortable letting Lance go out of our sight again." Pidge says out loud as she looks at Kolivan. "You said you have a ship. Couldn't you take us along with you?"

 

"That is a reckless decision. Especially during a war you can't fight in!" Keith mentions while he eyes the young girl.

 

"Oh, bullshit. You're part human and survived space just as much as Lance has. I've got skills you would probably need out there." Pidge rolls her eyes.

 

Veronica crosses her arms. "She's right. There has to be something we can do to help."

 

Lance looks to Veronica, "Look, I'm really glad you all wanna help but it's dangerous out there. I'm not even sure of who these Blade people are either."

 

"Speaking as a citizen of Earth, we can't just sit back and wait to see when and if you guys manage to protect our solar system from these hostile aliens. Uh— no offence!" Veronica quickly apologizes as she looks at Kolivan.

 

"You are my brother. Three months without you, not knowing where you are or if you were dead was the hardest time of my life I had to endure. This time, we'd like to be part of the issue so we can learn and eventually protect Earth ourselves."

 

Lance wasn't sure how to respond to that. He felt guilty. He tried to look at Hunk and Same for some input but they only agreed along with Veronica and Pidge. Keith observes Lance for a bit and thinks for a moment.

 

"Kolivan. We've always discussed about having some connection with Earth for such an occasion..." Keith starts to speak while staring at the floor.

 

Kolivan and Lance stare at Keith with surprise. The leader of the Blades nods in agreement. "What do you suggest?"

 

Keith unfolds his arms and looks up at Kolivan, "They can't learn how to be a Blade overnight but I'm sure these tech geeks can learn a thing or two about Galra and Altean technology." He looks over to Pidge and Hunk with a smirk. Pidge glares and turns away while Hunk beams with excitement.

 

Sam looks at Veronica, "You have some experience with combat skills. Don't you?"

 

"Does this Blade group even operate with weapons?" Veronica turns to Kolivan.

 

"It's not our way but should the opportunity arrive, our team can teach you how to operate one. You and another of our members can protect these two in the meantime."

 

"Hang on— what about Sam?" Lance asks as he turns to look at the older man.

 

"I'll remain here."

 

Pidge smiles sadly and adjusts her glasses. "My father needs to be the backup plan in case no one makes it back home. Earth needs to protect itself, even if we don't have the proper equipment."

 

Lance sighs and shakes his head, "You guys are too much."

 

A hand is placed on Lance's shoulders and he turns to see Hunk, "We all need to pull together. For Earth. For the universe. For Allura." He smiles at his best friend and Lance feels a pierce through his heart. The more he is reminded of Allura, the more his anxiety grows.

 

"Thanks, man."

 

———

 

 

Princess Allura stares at Romelle. "What are you talking about?"

 

"That comet, he speaks of, it's purpose is to steal and createa form of negative quintessence. It's pure destruction! I heard it all discussed as we came to Lance's home planet."

 

It's all unheard of. Allura decides to pace while she thinks more of the situation. "And he plans to use that thing in there, on my father and Zarkon?" She asks with hesitation.

 

Romelle nods, "That is his plan."

 

"But how—?!" Allura is cut off as the door slides open to reveal Ezor and Zethrid.

 

"Look! We have a new prisoner on board." Ezor smirks a little as she eyes Romelle.

 

"You're coming with us trespasser." Zethrid speaks as she steps into the room and points her gun at Romelle.

 

"Well. This was bound to happen.." she speaks while raising her hands in the air.

 

Ezor snorts and laughs a little. "Giving away the grand plan isn't your duty on this ship. Prince Lotor will tell the Princess anything she wants to hear, all by himself."

 

Allura furrows her brows, "Where is Lotor."

 

Zethrid takes hold of Romelle and lays on her cuffs. "Once he is finished with the Sincline, Prince Lotor will come see you."

 

"Mhm. Until then, behave Princess. I'd hate to lay a finger on you and let it get ugly between us." Ezor shrugs and turns away, heading out of the room.

 

Zethrid follows with Romelle out the door. Allura stands in the room and hears the lock on the doors activate. She shakes her head and falls to her knees. With her best friend come and gone, she feels all alone again. Worried about her father back home. After all her family has done for Lotor, she can't understand why he would come against the one man who helped raise him.

 

The frustration takes a toll on her mind. Her arms wrap around herself as she feels a few tears stream down her face. With all the confusion and large amounts of emotion running through her, Allura can't help but think about Lance.

 

As much as he doesn't return her love, he is the one person in this universe that she can trust without fail. His appearance alone is comforting. She can't help but wonder if he's alright after their last time together. Was he safe? Was he alive? Being trapped in this prison room, she'll never know. At least for now.

 

———

 

The following hours were of careful planning for Kolivan and the group. Meanwhile, Lance was ordered to attempt in reviving Voltron without Allura. He stood before the large mecha and felt worried of how he could accomplish the task at hand. It's highly unlikely that his quintessence alone can activate it.

 

"Still, haven't figured it out?" Keith spoke as he arrived.

 

Lance sighed and cocked an eyebrow, "In case your brain can't comprehend my previous statement. Voltron needs quintessence. How much more clearer can I get?"

 

"Okay. First of all, stop with the attitude. I'm just trying to help. Second, you don't know how to think outside the box is all I'm saying." Keith rolled his eyes.

 

"Rude. Absolutely rude. Why would I want your help? You're an ass, obviously." Lance stared down Keith.

 

"Speaking of obvious, its no secret that your shaking with anxiety either. Hence, why I'm trying to help. Even though you don't deserve it, clearly."

 

Lance has nothing to say. Keith was right. He is highly anxious because of Allura. He doesn't know where she is or who she's with. It's even more frightening to think that Lotor is now a threat and she could be in danger if she's with him.

 

He scoffs and turns away from Keith, "What would you know about it?"

 

Keith shrugs and brings himself closer to Voltron, staring up at its height. "I've been in that situation myself a few times..."

 

They don't say much after that until Lance joins Keith. "Between us. I'm scared out of my mind. I don't know what I should do or if I should do anything... I have my reasons but Allura? She means so much to me and not knowing anything is devastating to me."

 

"Alright... So let's figure it out."

 

Lance turns to Keith with a questionable look. "You make that sound so easy."

 

Keith looks at Lance from his peripherals. "Only if you make it more difficult than it needs to be."

 

With that, Keith starts to climb up Voltron and Lance stands on the ground. "Do you ever just sit back and think before you leap?"

 

"Nope. Which is why I'm moving forward and hoping for the best, while you stay on the ground beneath me." Keith pants as he smirks, taking a quick peek down at Lance.

 

Oddly enough, Keith's teasing brings Lance to move without thinking twice about it. There is no way he's going to allow this mullet haired ninja guy to one up him. Especially with Voltron. He's thankful for the remark. Made perfect sense and Keith is right again. Sometimes situations require a leap of faith. In this case: a rise.


	25. Fire & Ice

"You want me to what?"  Keith stares at Lance with intense eyes of disbelief and awkward expression.

 

"It's just for quintessence! That's how we can build and gather it to power this thing." Lance doesn't feel any better about his suggestion, the awkward eye contact shows he may be serious but he's just as creeped out as Keith is.

 

"That's ridiculous.. you know that, right?"

 

Lance rolls his eyes, "Ugh! Just shut it with the comments! Do you have a better idea?!"

 

Keith kind of shrugs and tilts his stand while eyeing Lance, "You seem to have enough emotion on you. There's probably some other way."

 

"Well, spit it out already."

 

"The two King's use to pilot this together. I doubt they did that all the time, so..." He reaches for the wrist with the bayard bracelet on Lance before pointing to the pillars. "Let's try focusing and gather quintessence while we both touch the pillars."

 

"Exactly how? I've only seen Allura do that herself.. then I'd use my bayard to activate Voltron." Lance purses his lips and cocks an eyebrow.

 

"Then let's try that first."

 

A little bit of annoyance Lance would feel from this Keith. Everything he said has irked him enough to move forward, which is strange, normally Lance wouldn't even give this jerk the time of day. In some ways he reminds him of James back at the Garrison. Then it clicks. Keith mentioned the Garrison before so exactly how does he know about it?

 

They stand at the pillars after Lance inserts his bayard to the port. Together, their hands touch a pillar each. Lance doesn't have good timing but he asks anyway, "How did you know about the Garrison?"

 

Keith doesn't turn to look at him, "I use to be a young cadet." His eyes look up at Lance.

 

"When was that?"

 

"It was a strange time in my life. I never knew my mother and she sought me out one night in my dorm. Next thing I know, she brought me home to my dad and I learned that I'm half Galra." Keith shrugs.

 

Lance frowns a bit, "You are terrible at telling stories."

 

"There's not much to tell. My life turned around and I needed to decide what I wanted in life, so I left with my mother's clan."

 

They aren't exactly aware of it but the pillars flicker a little underneath their hands. Lance can make something out of the bit Keith had mentioned. At some point, his mother came to earth and met his father but then had left, leaving them behind. He doesn't know why and doesn't ask. As far as he knows now, his mother came back to either recruit or teach him about his Galra side.

 

"So what happened to your mom?"

 

Keith furrows his brow, "You ask a lot of questions."

 

Lance cocks an eyebrow, intrigued at the sight of Keith's discomfort. "You, my friend, are a stranger. It's essential to ask questions."

 

"I am not your friend."

 

"It's better than being my enemy."

 

Keith scoffs, "So What, you're a threat to me?"

 

"Hell yeah, I am!"

 

"I doubt that."

 

Lance clicks his tongue, "Man, I could have shot you dead."

 

"Oh, so you're some kind of sharpshooter?" Keith cocked an eyebrow.

 

"Better believe it. Top rank in my class at the Garrison." Lance mirrors the expression on Keith.

 

"Wow. Congrats. So you're a soldier in the making—"

 

—"Pilot in the making."

 

"Whatever. Explains your tactics."

 

"Oh yeah? You don't seem like you have this Galra thing down and yet you dunk on me about tactics."

 

"The hell does that mean?!" Keith is now glaring at Lance.

 

"It means you weren't at your full potential. I remember exactly how frustrated you became when you approached me." Lance feels like he's winning whatever type of argument this is. He even smirks at the frustrated reaction he gets from Keith.

 

Keith opened his mouth but he grunted, turning away from Lance. "Alright, look! It's not everyday you meet someone who is as strong as you. I was surprised!"

 

"Wha— you can't do that!" Lance begins to feel embarrassed and pulls his hand away to point his finger in front of Keith.

 

"Do what?" Keith looks at the finger then at Lance.

 

"You can't bring on trash talk and then compliment someone!" Lance threw his hand up in gesture.

 

"I didn't trash talk, that was you!"

 

The more the boys started to argue in depth of acknowledgement to Lance's skills, they don't realize a rise of glow from themselves. It's not bright but it's dim. Keith growls and shakes his head, stepping up close and removing his own hand from the pillar.

 

"Yeah— well, you're an intimidating guy! Coming up all ninja in my face!" Lance stepped forward as well, sharing the same, annoyed, glare.

 

"Ninja— What the hell are you talking about?! I just said you have good skills. That's it!"

 

They stared at each other for a moment. Lance began to realize how stupid this was. He looks away and sighs deeply. "This is stupid!"

 

He clenched his hand into a fiat before slamming it against the cockpit wall nearby. He was highly frustrated, impatient, worried, even indulging in some self loathing all at once. Somewhere inside Lance does feel like he's completely helpless.

 

Allura knew everything about Voltron and took the lead like a natural. She is so smart and talented for an alien princess. A sweetheart who cares about everyone on equal level. She seemed so strong for such a long time he spent with her that he forgot she had her own moments of weakness.

 

As for Lance, he never wanted to bring on the look of fear in her eyes again yet, he had broken her heart. He was a coward for not properly facing her and being completely honest with Allura. Let alone, he wasn't honest to himself. He misses her.

 

The glowing had disappeared. Keith takes this moment to calm down and he eyes Lance from peripheral, noticing he had something troubling going on the inside. It's clear that it has to do with the Princess but with all the trash talking and unnecessary comparisons, it has to be more than just his affection for Allura.

 

"I get that you're frustrated.." Keith speaks as he looks away from Lance.

 

"Yeah, no shit." Lance tenses up as he removes his fist from the wall.

 

"I meant what I said before."

 

"Which was?" He didn't need any cheering up. Actually he could do without the pity from anyone. He hoped that Keith wasn't the emotional supportive type.

 

"I've never met an equal before. I've never had one." Keith awkwardly shrugs.

 

Lance perks up at the statement. How is that even possible? He called him a ninja for crying out loud! Yet, he sees Lance as an equal. He hates to admit it but he's not only surprised, it helps him feel better about himself. Well, just a little. He won't say it though.

 

"Am I suppose to feel awesome now?" Lance can't help but chuckle, laugh with a little sadness in the mix. He could never see himself to be skilled or naturally talented like Allura and Keith.

 

Keith however, sees that Lance is bringing himself down. It's obvious with that look in his eyes. Keith isn't the type to lie, there's no point. It's best to be upfront about everything.

 

"I don't have a reason to lie to you. Look, Earth is my home. Our home and we need to do everything to protect it in any way we can. I don't think Allura would choose you to protect or assist her if she never saw great potential in you. I'm the same." Keith faces towards Lance, laying his hand among the pillar again.

 

These two don't know each other personally. They didn't even know the other existed until recent. Lance is astonished. If it weren't for the humanity within Keith, they probably would of continued to argue. Except, Keith is unique and has a mutual understanding to protect those who are important and beloved. That's why Lance feels like he has a connection with him. Oddly enough.

 

The moment Lance lays his hand on the pillar, his quintessence begins to flow. His eyes widen as he looks at his surroundings. Keith is just as surprised to see his own form but then the pillars are lit up.

 

"Whoa.. that's awesome!" Lance has this huge grin on his face, not just because they managed to bring out quintessence without affection but through recognition.

 

Keith can't help but grin too. "Alright, let's focus now. Try imagining, channeling your quintessence into these pillars!"

 

Lance doesn't really know how he can do that but if he's come this far, focussing could help him wonders. After closing his eyes, he imagines Allura in his place. Back to the times of himself and her piloting Voltron. It had always been a feel of reassurance and comfort to see the Princess in her element. Despite with all that she is, she needed Lance.

 

There is a sudden spike added to his quintessence and the pillars activate. It's phenomenal to watch Lance bring an amount of quintessence. Keith feels he needs to step up his game and gather an equal amount. Within seconds, Voltron is finally activated.

 

"Hah! It worked!" Lance opens his eyes to see that everything is order. "Guess you're not completely useless."

 

Keith narrows his eyes after receiving a hard pat on the back. "What's with the insults? I literally just helped you bring this thing to life."

 

Lance tilts his head and grins from a thought. "Think of it as my initiation towards friendship."

 

An unexpected turn of events. Keith never thought or considered making friends with Lance or his group of people. Although, so far, Lance is full of surprises and Keith can't exactly say he's bad company. Plus, they're practically equal on some level. For now. Keith shrugs and comlink's Kolivan about departure while Lance places himself in the pilots seat.

 

"How come you get to fly?" Keith cocks an eyebrow and Lance just smirks at the reaction.

 

"Someone has to navigate us back to your command centre."

 

In moments of weakness, having doubt is like a wild plague of nature. For Lance, it gave him some insight. He thought he was meant to protect Allura and help her feel safe at the same time but the motivation was all wrong recently. Allura had not once doubt Lance in his skills and trusted in him through thick and thin. She gave him the benefit of the doubt and even had faith. He's ever so lucky to have anyone think highly of him that way.

 

Why did he not see it before?


	26. A Lost Cause

The door to Allura's room suddenly shifts open, causing her to look up from staring at the floor. It was Lotor at the opening. His face had no sign of shame or guilt as he stared in her direction. Allura quickly rises from the bed cot and stands firm, not knowing what to expect. Not even knowing how she should feel about all of this. Was Romelle right about him? She would never lie.

 

"Surprising to see you, Princess." Lotor finally speaks.

 

Allura felt the atmosphere to be suffocating, everything about his appearance is so unfriendly and reals of danger. "Likewise."

 

They stare at each other for a moment, not too sure of where to start. Lotor feels like he owes an explanation but wouldn't change his mind of his future plans. Not even to Allura.

 

"I suppose Romelle has spoke about—"

 

"— Sincline. Exactly what are you thinking?!" Allura's anger had verbally exploded.

 

Lotor wasn't phased one bit and sighed to himself, "You will see one day. I don't expect anyone other than my generals to understand my plan."

 

"And that is to completely destroy my father?! The only man who has helped raised you since the unfortunate accident of your own kin?" Allura began to pace around the room. All this pent up anger had her feeling a variety of anxiety. "Lotor, this is madness. Worse than war, itself. Have you forgotten what project Sincline was created for—"

 

"— the project was the only thing left of my fathers sanity and I will carry it forward. The only obstacles are Zarkon, as he is now, and your father!" Lotor raised his voice which caused Allura to flinch and stare in amazement. He never use to let his emotions get the best of him.

 

Allura wanted to continue this argument but he was crazy! She couldn't shake the feeling that her words mean nothing at this point since she is a prisoner on his ship. Let alone that whatever his confession of love was on Altea might mean nothing also. Not that she could ever take advantage of his feelings. It's just he really isn't the man she once knew and grew to love. The two stand a part from each other. Staring into each other's eyes. One expression full of hurt and anger. One full of calm waters.

 

How did it come to this?

 

"Allura." Lotor takes a deep breath and stands firm once again. "The negative quintessence has claimed my parent's lives. The damage of the war between your father and mine is way too great to untangle." Lotor suddenly steps closer and surprises Allura by grabbing hold of her hands. "So much blood was spilt in their names. There will never be an equal ground between Daibazaal and Altea so long as both remain. That is why, it's better they both disappear."

 

She pulls back her hand, eyes widened while staring at Lotor in disbelief. "How can you say that? My father has been there for you— Lotor, their blood will be on your hands! My father's blood will be on your hands. No, no! I will not allow this."

 

Lotor reached out for her hand but held back his urge. "Are you so ignorant of your own people, Allura? Their lives mean little compared to your father, what is to be thought and said of that fact?" His voice has a stern tone. A tone to which anyone would find logical. What he said was logical yet malicious. Was he right?

 

"He is not a mad man!"

 

"And neither was Zarkon until the corruption had taken over his very being! You realize if your father should come into contact, he is at risk? He is near the end of his limits and his anger will cause his own downfall." Lotor huffs. "I fear it may be too late. . . He was not meant to be in Altea once you and I return."

 

Allura said nothing. Her father means everything to her and she would definitely do anything to protect him. However, the meaning seemed selfish once compared to Altea and it's people. Let alone that Lotor was right about his inner anger towards Zarkon. However, besides the Altean's, everyone in the path of war mattered. Their lives were not meant to be nothing, not even in comparison to the King. Her father taught her that as a child. How dare Lotor even cause her to question her own fathers life!

 

"I— I cant think straight." Her voice is trembling.

 

Lotor stares with sympathy. "I will always be grateful towards your father but his anger is deep and will not shift."

 

She tries to think of a way. If her father won't be on Altea and is currently on her way towards the main fleet of the Galra Empire, his life is in danger either way. This was so unfair but surely ending both lives should be out of the question. Right? It's malicious.

 

"Lotor. . . How do I know if you're not corrupted yourself?"

 

The prince's eyes widen by the question. He stares down at Allura while she hides her expression behind her bangs. "What makes you say such a thing?"

 

The Princess exhales and stands, "Back on Altea. You tried to bond with me, without my consent." She eyes him from the corner of her eyes. Sure enough, Lotor is shocked but barely hides his reaction with the clearing of his throat. "Do you deny that?"

 

"Allura, forgive me but I assumed— at the time—"

 

—"You thought, because you kissed me, that I would automatically allow it?"

 

There is an awkward pause between the two. Perhaps he did assume that his demonstration of affection may have been a key into her heart. A masculine attempt to woe her desires as a woman. Yet, Allura is more than her feminine self. She is so damn sure that her heart doesn't belong to Lotor and had been sure for a while. It just wasn't officially confirmed until Lance's sister had mentioned about it.

 

The feelings developed the moment Lance vowed not to leave her side. She didn't believe it at first but his coping in becoming familiar with her Altean culture had captivated her heart even more, as if he meant to stay longer. It may have been selfish to expect him to stay with her but she hoped her confession would convince him to stay by her side. A foolish thought.

 

Love is no fairy tale. Love is the unique bond built between two individuals and unconditional within the good or bad circumstances. It is willing and free of choice. It is not manipulated or controlled. It is trust and faith of no doubts of the heart and mind.

 

That is what Lance had taught her.

 

"I've learned a lot in my time away from Altea and in my return. Lance has shown me free will. He never had to stay by my side but he made the choice by himself as I have chosen to follow after him." Allura closes both of her hands into fists, resting them against her chest. "He would never manipulate me. Not even for a selfish gain."

 

The statement burns in Lotor's chest and forehead. His eyes narrow, "You sound like you are in love with him—"

 

—"I am."

 

Lotor can feel the anger rise within himself. He grips his hands into fists, "Is— is that so. . ."

 

Allura merely nods her head and doesn't tear away her stare. "Lotor. . . I'm sorry but— you are wrong for me."

 

"Is this about your father?" He quickly asks.

 

"I've made my point quite clear, Prince Lotor. Don't mock my intelligence on the matter. You only look foolish as you continue to play the charade of a helpless, loving, Prince. It's insulting."

 

The Princess turns away from Lotor, whom is silently furious about the situation. No matter the pain crushing reality set in front of his eyes there is still work to be done. With or without Allura, he will see to it that this Sincline project be put to it's true purpose.

 

"Very well. You made your choice. I can't afford to let you go in peace." Lotor finally turns his back on the Princess and opens the door, "Just know that my feelings for you had always been real. It wasn't for personal gain. I've always truly loved you."

 

As Lotor leaves the room and brings it to a lockdown, Allura lets out all of her built up tension. She collapses on the floor and chokes out a gasp which soon turned to a sob. Covering her face with her hands, she prays and hopes her father would love to the end of his lifetime. In her lifetime but she meant every word. One way or another she wouldn't allow Lotor to carry out his plan. There had to be a way.

 

As for Lotor, he brings himself to the main bridge of his ship. Ezor and Zethrid turn around from the main control panel.

 

"Sir. Alfor has departed from Altea as you expected. No one on the Galra army has noticed anything strange of their ranks and generals out in their territories." Ezor mentions as she brings up shots of live footage from one of their spies in Alfor's group of soldiers.

 

"The plan is in motion. Is it ready?" Lotor stares up at the screen.

 

Zethrid nods, "All ready to be piloted. What about Allura, will she copilot?"

 

The Prince shakes his head, "Thanks to her follower, she's become aware of everything."

 

Ezor arches a brow, "What now? You still need someone who vessels a huge amount of quintessence."

 

"Fear not. That will still be part of the plan. I just need you two to quickly add plan B into our Sincline." Lotor sits himself down on the captains seat.

 

Zethrid grins mischievously, "I knew she'd put up a fight. Let's get to work, Ezor!" Ezor barely understands the meaning but follows after Zethrid back into the tunnels outside of the ship.

 

Lotor closes his eyes. Meditating himself to put on full focus as his crew will prepare to board the Sincline upon his ship after the new attire insertion by his generals. "We don't have much time. Be quick about it."


	27. Heart of a Lion

Coming into the Blade of Marmora's command centre had been an odd trip for Lance. Keith often teased him into the wrong direction but of course it came with consequence. They stopped fooling around after that. As promised, Pidge, Hunk, and Veronica made it to the base with Kolivan.

 

"This is the first time I've seen a Galra up close." Lance speaks out loud as they pass by members who stand aligned in front of Voltron.

 

"Better get use to it. Luckily we aren't as hostile as the ones following Zarkon." Keith replies, leading the way into their main chamber.

 

They both reunited with the rest of the group in the chambers. Kolivan had looked tense and kept quiet a majority in the duration of their talk to each other. Pidge had been wondering what quintessence was and an explanation from Ulaz felt a bit complexed for Hunk and Veronica. That is, until Pidge simplified it down for them both. Keith notices Kolivan's silence and brings everyone back to topic.

 

"Alright, we need to find out the Blade's plan. Kolivan?" Keith looks toward his leader.

 

Kolivan responds with a nod as he walks towards this huge round device, set in the middle of the room. With the press of his finger against a screen, a huge hologram pops up. Pidge and Hunk are impressed while Veronica observes the 3D picture all around. Lance and Keith look surprised. There is a huge fleet of King Alfor's ships.

 

"King Alfor is already on the move. What you see here is the main fleet approaching Zarkon's base. The King has other sets of fleet attacking resourceful bases by surprise." Kolivan touches the screen to bring up images of destroyed stations and either arrested Galra, or fallen soldiers.

 

"That's insane!" Hunk yells out.

 

Veronica adjusts her glasses and turns toward Kolivan, "Are any of the Blade's undercover in the army?"

 

"Of course." Kolivan looks down at the small woman compared to his giant height difference.

 

"So what happens if this King kills your comrades?" She crosses her arms.

 

"It is a sacrifice they agreed to and knew the risks. This is our way of the BOM."

 

The group is shocked to hear the truth. Lance even glances over to his temporary partner to see the look of discomfort in his eyes. Keith huffs before changing the subject. He knew it would turn into a useless argument of morals.

 

"So what's the plan, Kolivan?" Keith asks, cutting Veronica off from her personal input on the matter.

 

Kolivan stares at Keith for a moment in silence. "Krolia sent us a log from her comms but unfortunately, there is no certainty of her whereabouts."

 

Keith flinches at the mention of his mother. "What did she send you?"

 

Kolivan brings up a separate intel among the hologram to reveal a live recording. As he starts the footage, Keith feels quite tense by the information:

 

"This is Krolia, reporting in. Our members gathered information that Zarkon plans a trap for King Alfor's fleet using a wormhole. It's a suicide bombing from at least a quarter of his own fleet just to lure Alfor into battle. Honerva has manifested corrupted quintessence from their resources to produce an unbelievable amount of ion cannons to self explode for the moment the King's fleet enters the borders."

 

Keith is relieved to see his mother alive but remains tense during the footage. Lance is quiet while the rest await to hear the full message. "Well now we know what they've been up to all this time.." he mutters to himself.

 

"A special team will be sent out to seek Alfor before the ion cannons fire. Once the King is caught, everything could be obliterated. With the cost of his followers. . ."

 

"How big are these cannons?" Hunk asks out loud.

 

"Ion cannons are known as planet killers. They could wipe everything to nothing." Kolivan responds.

 

"That's insane!" Keith adds as he turns to look at Kolivan. "We can't let that happen!"—

 

—"It is important the Blade's prevent King Alfor from attacking the base! Zarkon does have a weakness! I need to—"

 

The last bits of Krolia's message were eager but had lost its connection. The room is silent. Lance peeks over to Keith, only to see his distraught. Keith is tense and stares at the floor beneath him while Kolivan turns off the technology.

 

Veronica turns to Kolivan with a worried expression, "Kolivan. If those ships succeed— if Zarkon's plan succeeds, what are the chances of those cannons coming to Earth?"

 

"Veronica!" Lance hissed.

 

Kolivan waves his hand at Lance before gazing down at Veronica. "Even if King Alfor is destroyed, that won't stop the corrupted quintessence in its attempt to collect more, maybe all it can. That means depletion of every planet, every creature or being in the universe."

 

"So, Zarkon will be like this mindless zombie destroying everything in its path. For no reason." Pidge adds in her theory. The look on her face is worry but also trying to maintain a calm composure.

 

"Other than Earth, whatever else is out there, will be destroyed regardless. That's— it's diabolical! Is there a way to stop Zarkon?!" Hunk turns to look at everyone in the room but their heads hang while lost in thought.

 

"My mother mentioned that we need to prevent King Alfor from advancing. Since he's on the move, there isn't much time." Keith replies with a cold tone.

 

"Then we know what we have to do, so let's get going?" Pidge adds.

 

"Hang on."

 

Everyone in the room had turned to look at Lance. He had to admit, the stares were intimidating but there may just be a simple solution for all of this. "Since Zarkon waits for King Alfor, that leaves him waiting regardless."

 

"What's your point?" Keith asks.

 

Lance turns toward Keith, "My point is that there are two ways we can approach this. One is that a team immediately heads toward the King while another sneaks into Zarkon's base."

 

Kolivan tenses, "Zarkon's base is heavily guarded. Anyone would be killed on site."

 

"I'm aware of that but I'm sure we could build some type of decoy right? We just need an opening for an opportunity to get inside and figure out how to disable those canons."

 

Keith is currently eyeing Lance. He didn't have to say anything for him to catch onto his true intention besides the canons. It's actually a genius plan.

 

Kolivan seems intrigued and impressed. "Am I to believe that you will be the one to enter Zarkon's base—"

 

—"He'll have me there." Keith quickly adds in.

 

"He's right. Keith helped me figure out how to pilot Voltron without Allura, so it's only logical he comes with me." Lance eyes Keith from his peripherals.

 

Kolivan takes a moment to consider the developing plan. Ulaz turns to Hunk and Pidge, motioning for the two to follow after him. Veronica could go but she's more anxious to know what her brother is up to.

 

"Then, you'd suggest another team approaches the King?" Kolivan asks.

 

Lance stiffens before he takes a breath, "Yeah. It's the only way to stall and give some time. That's all I can think of in such a short time."

 

"Very well. Let us be off immediately."

 

 

———

 

 

"Lance!"

 

Veronica yelled after her brother as he and Keith were currently on their way to Voltron in the BOM hangar. They stopped in their tracks but Keith reassures Lance he'll meet him in the cockpit. Lance agrees and turns toward his sister.

 

"What's up?"

 

Veronica's brow creased in concern, "What about Allura? Isn't she the reason we came up here?"

 

"At first, she was but now we're in a position that includes Earth's safety in the near future. Besides, she might've gone back to her father: King Alfor. You could send a message for me." Lance developed a nervous smile.

 

Veronica is shocked to hear a minor detail. "King Alfor is her father?!"

 

"Yeah, thought I told you this?"

 

"Uh, no. Hence, why I'm so surprised! Geez." Veronica crosses her arms across her chest.

 

Lance smiles at his sisters confusion. It's amusing to watch. "Hey. Can you do a favour for me?" Veronica isn't sure what to expect until her brother takes a moment to gather himself. "Can you let Allura know that I'm fine and need to talk with her once we regroup?"

 

"Must be important, why didn't you decide to take on the task of reaching the king instead of heading into the enemies base? Which, I'm not comfortable with."

 

Veronica takes a deep breath but she trusts her brother. After all, so much has happened in his absence that he's proved to know what he's doing at least. He's come so far from a cocky pilot at the Garrison.

 

"I know. I have a good reason though." Lance turns to look back at Voltron, where Keith currently climbs himself into the cockpit. "I owe him a favour."

 

Now it all made sense. Damn her brother for trying to do the right thing, even Veronica caught onto Keith's distress about this Krolia on the footage. She turns to Lance with stress on the brain but huge admiration of her brothers heart.

 

"You are one of a kind, Lance. Just make it back to us in one piece, 'Kay?"

 

Veronica smiles very little since her worry for his safety is very clear on her face. Lance nods as they both reach in for a hug, promising each other that they would make it out of this alive. In a brief moment, Lance is trotting his way towards Voltron and Veronica watches after him before making way back to Kolivan.

 

 

———

 

"Prince Lotor. Have you obtained my daughter?" King Alfor's face is presented on live footage of the Lotor's ship on the main bridge.

 

"I have succeeded but the Princess is deeply exhausted from travel. She currently rests as we make way towards you." Lotor speaks in a stoic manner.

 

"Good to hear. I've sent you our coordinates. I trust you managed to obtain Voltron as well?"

 

"Without hassle, my King."

 

"Excellent! We shall see each other soon. Take care of my daughter."

 

The King disappears off screen as Ezor turns to look at her captain/commander. "Why lie to him?"

 

"Voltron is the King's high obsession next to his daughter. Whatever works to have the King in our favour for the time being, our plan should succeed without fail." Lotor sits himself in the chair from behind.

 

"Ooh— I bet he'd really love the Sincline!" Ezor exclaims as Zethrid grins.

 

"Take us to King Alfor's fleet. Once we reach Zarkon's base, phase two of the plan starts."

 

 

———

 

"Alright, we ready to go?" Lance adjusts himself in the pilots seat.

 

Keith stares at Lance from the pillars and straightens his posture before speaking, "Hey, Lance?"

 

"Mhm?" Keith takes a moment to reply but it was long enough to catch Lance's attention. "What's up?"

 

"I just wanted to thank you. For considering Krolia."

 

Lance stares at Keith before he chuckles, "Don't worry about it. She must be pretty damn important for you to look so worried so I assumed she had to be family. Believe me, I know what that's like."

 

Keith doesn't say anything but genuinely smirk at Lance. They reassume positions before starting sequence to activate Voltron. From here on out, everything hangs on by a thread and chance.


End file.
